


Drop Dead Dance

by FrickinKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: DNA Tour, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Friendship/Flirting, Jealousy, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Mysterious, Sorrow, Vaginal Sex, Violence, happiness, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/pseuds/FrickinKaos
Summary: The Backstreet Boys are travelling to Los Angeles to start their rehearsals for the DNA Tour. They're accompanied by Rich and Tone, choreographers.They bring in new choreographers to give new ideas for the show, like Kimm. Nick is known for his love for other women and takes a chance, but it's not going unnoticed and soon his world will be turned upside down.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt Carter, Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Gooood morning Los Angeles! It’s 6:30 am and it’s going to be a very hot day today, so if you can stay inside then stay inside people. And here is…” The voice was cut off by a slap on the radio.  
Nick groaned as he hid his head under the pillow. “Not yet…..” He sighed and threw the pillow off the bed as he sat up, rubbing his face.  
He had taken the late flight to Los Angeles where they would start their rehearsals for their new DNA Tour. Today was the first day that he and the other guys would start new dance routines and discuss all the ins and outs of the stage set up.  
He pushed the sheets off of him as he planted his feet onto the soft carpet, wiggling his toes.  
“Okay Carter, go and take a shower.” He pushed himself off the bed as he walked towards the shower. He turned the shower on and set the temperature while he pulled down his boxer briefs and stepped out of them.  
He gave off a long sigh as he felt the warm water hitting him as he stepped into the shower. Grabbing the shower gel as he started to clean himself. He rinsed it off and turned as the water hit his face. He closed his eyes as his hands rubbed over his face and up into his hair, rinsing out any shower gel that was still there.  
His hand turned the shower off as he stepped out of it, grabbing a towel and started to dry himself off.

He walked back to his room as he pulled out the dressers drawer, grabbing a pair of fresh boxer briefs and some sport socks. He put them on and started to get his workout gear together. He pulled on his shorts and t-shirt, together with his sneakers. Looking around if he’d forgotten anything, he decides to take an extra towel with him, grabbing his bag.  
He looked at his watch, there was still time for a light breakfast. Rehearsals would start in about an hour.  
They had gotten a contract with Rich and Tone, their former backup dancers back in the day. They had worked themselves up as choreographers and were now in charge of the whole choreography of their new upcoming tour.  
Rich and Tone also hired other choreographers to train with them and for getting fresh ideas into the group.  
As Nick had gotten himself some breakfast he sat down in a quiet corner of the hotel restaurant. His rental car would be here in fifteen minutes and he would drive to their rehearsal studio.  
He finished up his breakfast and headed to the lobby where he got the key to his rental car and stepped outside. A member of the hotel staff guided him to his car and wished him a good day as Nick thanked him and unlocked his car, stepping in and drove off to the studio.

After the ten minute drive through town he parked his car at the rehearsal studio, grabbing his things from the passenger seat and stepped out of the car. He locked it and walked to the studio’s entrance.  
As he walked into the dressing room he spotted AJ. “Yo Bone!” AJ turned, slapping a towel onto his shoulder as he saw his younger brother stepping in. “Nicky Nick! You’re on time bro!” Nick smirked. “Yeah, well we have to wait and see if Mr. Richardson will be on time!”  
AJ snickered and slapped Nick on his back. “Good to see you again, I’m so pumped to get this tour going man!”  
Nick nodded. “So am I, can’t wait to get back on the road again.” As Nick and AJ talked some more, Howie stepped in.  
“Hey fellas! Ready to get the dad bod’s up and running?” Nick shrugged. “Speak for yourself man!” Slapping Howie on his stomach. “Sorry Nick, but you’ve joined the club when you had Odin.” Nick shook his head and smiled as he walked off to the rehearsal room.  
He looked around as he spotted Tone, smiling as he walked up to him.  
Tone smiled as he pulled Nick into a brotherly hug, slapping him on the back. “Mr. Carter, good to see you again man!” Nick pulled away. “Same, so excited to get this started!”  
Tone nodded as he gave him a water bottle. “So, you’re ready to get your ass beaten?” Nick shrugged. “By you two? Nah, that’s peanuts.”  
Tone snickered. “No Nicky, we’re here for support.” Nick looked at him with questioning eyes.  
“Support, who’s going to do rehearsals then?” Unscrewing the cap of his water bottle, taking a sip.  
Tone pointed out his finger to a woman on the other end of the room. She was doing some stretching. “She’s going to, but don’t let her innocent looks fool you. There lies a beast underneath that cute smile. Her name is Kimm and we've hired her for some new fresh ideas to add to the group.”  
Nick looked at the woman as his eyes trailed over her body. She looked fit and lean but she could never train five guys. “You’re kidding right?”  
Tone turned back to him. “Like I said, don’t let her appearance fool you. Are you done drooling?” Nick shook his head. “I’m not!” Tone chuckled as Brian slapped a hand onto Nick’s shoulder.  
“Hey, you ready? Kimm wants to start rehearsals, you gotta say hello!” Nick nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He put his bottle down as he walked over to Kimm holding out his hand.  
She smiled as she walked over to him shaking his hand. “Hi Nick, I’m Kimm. So nice to meet you!”  
Nick smiled as he looked into her ocean blue eyes. “Nice to meet you too. So you’re going to be our choreographer for today?” Kimm nodded. “Yup, and hopefully a little longer.” She had put her hands on her hips as she looked at the other boys missing one.  
“Uhm...where’s Kevin?”  
The other guys started giggling as this wasn’t new to them. “I think Mr. Richardson has some explaining to do when he gets here!” AJ blurted.  
Brian whistled as he started laughing. Kimm clapped her hands together. “Okay well, I wasn’t hired to stand here and do nothing. Kevin can catch up later.”  
The boys walked over to her as she smiled looking at them. “We’re going to start with some warming up.”  
She turned as she faced the mirrored wall, the boys spreading out over the floor. She grabbed the remote as she turned on some music.  
“Okay! Here we go!”  
Just as they were about to start, Kevin walked into the room. Kimm glanced in the mirror seeing the last member walking in. She turned off the music as she faced him.  
“I don’t know on what time you’re living Kevin but 8 am is 8 am, not 8:20.”  
Kevin nodded holding up his hands. “Yes, I know, I’m sorry...I overslept.”  
Brian chuckled. “Oooo, and on the first day! Bad move!” Kevin looked at his cousin, giving him an elbow. Brian grinned.  
Kimm crossed her arms. “There’s this thing called an alarm clock? You can set the time so you don’t oversleep?” She kept silent for a while as she continued.“Okay, let’s do this again.” She turned the music back on, facing the mirrored wall once more.  
As she started their warming up routine Nick could take a good look at the woman in front of him as he was positioned right behind her.  
She had shoulder length red hair and her body could move in all the right ways and angles.  
"Are you done, Nick?"  
He snapped out of his gaze as he looked straight into Kimm's eyes. She had finished the warming up routine and was facing him with her hands on her hips.

"Uhm..yeah..I was just uhm…" Kimm shook her head smiling softly. "Five minute break guys." Brian chuckled. "Oh Kaos, you can't help it can you!" Nick threw an angry glare at his brother as he turned around and walked to his water bottle, he picked up his towel to wipe off the swet that had formed on his forehead.  
Brian moved next to him taking a sip of his water bottle as he grinned at his younger brother.  
"Would you take that grin off your face!" Nick muttered.  
"I'm sorry Nick but you can't just go and stare on one of our choreographers like that, it's just not…"  
"What?! I can't appreciate the beauty of women?" Nick fired back.  
Brian shook his head. "I didn't say that bro but you gotta watch yourself, you know how Lauren is." Nick looked back as he sighed softly. "Yeah, I know." 

"Okay guys, five minutes are over! Get your asses back up here so we can start with The Call. I'm going to show you what I came up with for this song. You ready?"  
The boys nodded as they faced the mirrored wall. Kimm started the music back on and started to move.  
AJ leaned into Brian. "Damn, that woman can move…" Brian nodded and smiled. "Yeah, she can…" He looked up at Nick as he saw his younger brother trying to contain himself as he watched Kimm dance.  
As the music came to an end Kimm heard the boys clapping. Kevin smiled as he walked over to her. "That was one hell of a dance routine! Great job!" Kimm smiled as she felt herself blush a little.  
"Thanks, of course we don't have to do all of it. You can take bits and pieces, whatever suits you." She panted softly.  
AJ stood beside her. "Yeah, I think we need to turn it down a notch because we're not getting any younger!"  
Kimm chuckled. "Oh, come on, you're in much better shape than other guys your age." AJ winked at her. "Why thank you."  
Nick smiled. "Great job Kimm. I can see why Rich and Tone hired you. That was really good." Kimm smiled back. "Thanks Nick, but I have to see if you can pull it off as well." She walked over to where her water bottle was and sat down for a minute, taking a long sip.  
Brian poked Nick as he lowered his voice. "She's getting back at you for staring at her….mark my words." Nick shrugged as he saw Kimm walking back to the floor.  
She faced the boys. "So, shall we start?" Howie clapped his hands. "Yes, I'm ready!" Kimm smiled seeing his enthusiasm. She grabbed the remote and turned on the music, turning back to the mirrored wall.  
"So it's one, two….three, four, five.." She paused the music. "Anyone having trouble with that?"  
Brian shook his head. "No Ma'am!" Kimm looked at the others, seeing them shake their heads.  
"Good! Let's move on then!" Putting back the music on as she rolled her hips. She turned around as she watched the boys repeating after her.  
She nodded. "Good…..Nick you gotta loosen up." She moved to him as she stood behind him, turning off the music. She put her hands onto his hips. "You gotta roll…" She pushed his hips forward. "See?"

Nick nodded as she looked up at him. "You're not getting it are you? Okay, let's try this so you can feel it." She stepped in front of him as he faced her back. She grabbed Nick's hands, placed them onto her hips as she started to roll. "Can you feel it now?"  
Nick swallowed looking at the other guys. Kevin smiled as he raised a brow, he saw Brian chuckle shaking his head softly.  
"Uhm...yeah..I can feel what you mean.." Kimm let go of his hands, turned and looked into his eyes. "Good...try to remember." She pushed a finger onto his chest as she gave him a soft smile.  
Time ticked on as they rehearsed a few songs, having lunch in between as the rehearsal ended. Kevin lowered himself onto a chair as he let out a breath. "Damn, that was intense. She really knows how to kick some ass." Tone sat beside him. "Yeah, we didn't hire her for nothing."  
Kevin nodded as he looked at Kimm. She was wiping off the swet off her neck and chest as she took another sip from her water bottle.  
Nick plunged himself down onto another chair, panting. "Damn….I'm beat…"  
Tone chuckled. "I told you didn't I?" Nick nodded and smiled. "Yeah...you did. She's awesome." His eyes trailed over her body. Kevin looked at his younger brother. "Nickolas.. "  
Nick looked at him, sipping from his bottle. "What?"  
Kevin shook his head. "Don't…" Nick held up his hands. "I'm not doing anything!" Tone looked at the two men and decided to leave them be as he stood up and walked over to Kimm.

"So, how did you think it went?" Smiling at her. "The boys think you're amazing so I'd say your place is safe here." Kimm smiled back.  
"Thanks Tone, yeah I think it went well. If only Nick would grow up but I guess that's not gonna happen." She chuckled as she looked at the younger blonde getting into an argument with Kevin.  
Tone turned to look at them. "No, that's a lost cause. Nicky will always stay the younger rebel of the group. But I saw how you handled him and that was awesome. He didn't see that coming." Kimm smiled softly. "Yeah, I have my ways." She grabbed her towel and water bottle as she walked over to the boys.  
"Thanks for today guys. You did great." She smiled as she saw Kevin standing up and move towards her. He opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. Kimm hugged back."Thanks Kimm, can't wait to work with you again."  
"Hey Train, you think you can have all the hugs huh, I want mine as well!" AJ stood next to him as he smiled. Kimm let Kevin go and hugged AJ. "Great job Kimm."  
Brian and Howie hugged her as well as she turned to Nick.  
"I need yours as well, you can't leave me hanging on four." She smiled at him as Nick opened his arms and hugged her. Something stirred as he felt her body against his.  
"Thanks Kimm, you were awesome." Kimm let him go and smiled. "Thanks Nick, I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow!"  
She walked out of the room, leaving the boys behind.

Brian sighed. "Well that was a great rehearsal, can't wait for tomorrow!" The boys nodded and smiled as AJ smacked Nick on his back. "I think this boy can't wait either!" He quickly ran away, dodging a slap from Nick. "Will you stop it! There's nothing going on here!"  
Kevin intervened. "Okay, that's enough! Let's hit the showers and get changed." The boys followed Kevin out of the rehearsal room as they walked past the changing rooms. Nick glanced into one of them as his eye caught Kimm. She had just showered and was wrapped up in nothing more than a towel. Her hair was wet and dripping.  
Kimm felt eyes on her as she turned around seeing Nick looking at her. She smiled as she started to dry her hair with another towel.  
"Nickolas!" Kevin's voice entered his ears as he quickly walked over to their dressing room.  
He looked at his older brother as he started to undress. Kevin looked back at him, his eyes turning dark green as he shoved a towel into Nick’s hands. “Go, shower.”  
Nick grabbed the towel and headed to the shower.  
Brian moved over to Kevin. “What’s up with you two?” Kevin shook his head. “He needs to grow up, think about his family.”  
Brian chuckled. “You know how Nick gets when he sees a pretty woman. Let it go Kevin, it’s nothing. And you gotta admit, she looks fine.” Kevin nodded softly and sighed. “Let’s get showered and get out of here.”  
The boys quickly showered and put on some fresh clothes as they said goodbye to Tone and Rich.  
Nick walked out of the building and looked around, no sign of Kimm. She had already left the building and probably went home.

“So any plans for this evening bro?” AJ walked over to Nick as he smiled, putting on his sunglasses. Nick shook his head. “Nah, I guess it’s just going to be a quiet night at the hotel.” AJ nodded. “Well, you can always join me if you want to, I’m planning on going out tonight.” Nick looked back. “Is that a good idea Aje? We just started rehearsals, going on tomorrow.” AJ put his hands in his pockets and sighed. “I guess you’re right there. Sorry man.”  
Nick put a hand on AJ’s shoulder. “Don’t be, I know how it feels. You’re in another city, you want to unwind from the busy schedule. But we can do that after rehearsals are over, we need to stay fit man.” AJ nodded. “Yeah, might as well head for the hotel then.”  
AJ and Brian shared a hotel as Howie was in another one. Kevin could go straight home as he lived in LA. “Okay, I’m heading over there myself, I’ll see you tomorrow guys!” Nick walked over to his car as he stepped in, throwing his bag onto the passenger's seat when he noticed a piece of paper under one of his windshield wipers. He got back out of his car and grabbed the piece of paper, closed the car door and started to unfold it. There was a short message and a phone number on it.

“If you want to get some private lessons to loosen up a little, call me.” 

Nick’s eyes went wide as he knew exactly from whom this message was. How should he take this message? Did she really only wanted to give him private lessons or something that was even more private? Nick shook his head as he put the piece of paper in his bag. He would ask her about it at the rehearsals tomorrow. He started his car and drove off back to his hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick went back to the rehearsal studio the next morning, ready for another day of training. As he entered the studio he went looking for Kimm, seeing her in the rehearsal room. He walked over to her as Kimm looked up smiling.  
"Good morning." Nick smiled softly. "Morning, I wanted to ask you about this." He handed the note over to her. Kimm looked at it as she raised her brows. "What's that?"  
Nick looked at her. "Like you don't know…."  
Kimm read the message and looked back at Nick. "No, I don't. I didn't write this but it is my phone number on there, where did you get it from?"  
Nick looked at her in disbelief. "It sat under my windshield wiper yesterday after rehearsals. But if you didn't write it and put it there, who did?"  
Kimm shook her head. "I don't know. And by the way, if I wanted you to come and get private lessons I would've asked you myself. Much more personal." She looked into his blue eyes a bit too long as she smiled and blushed.  
She turned away from him. "I better get ready for the other guys, you should change as well."

Nick nodded as he looked at her seeing her walk to the other side of the room, still confused about the note. He didn't know if she was speaking the truth but why would she lie?  
As he was thinking about it he saw the other guys coming in.  
"Nick? You're sneaking out to have her for yourself huh?" AJ grinned.  
Nick smirked. "Well, we were about to 'get down' ". Kimm shook her head as she chuckled. "That's bad Nick."   
He grinned at her as she looked at him, seeing the playfulness in his eyes. "Sorry Kimm."

Kimm got her towel as she waited for Nick to get changed. The boys gathered around her. "So, how did you think yesterday went, any thoughts?" She looked at them waiting.  
Brian smiled. "I think it went great, I really like your ideas!"  
Kimm smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear that! Today we're going to focus on New Love." Looking at Nick as he started grinning, she threw down the towel.  
"So, face the mirror wall again and I'll show you."  
The guys stood behind her as she put on the music. She started her dance routine as the guys watched her closely.  
"Damn…." AJ softly spoke, seeing her move.  
As the song ended she turned back around. "And? What do you think?"  
Howie smiled. "I have to say Kimm, you really have put the emotions of that song into that routine." Kimm smiled happily. "Good, that's what I wanted! Ready to get it with me?"  
Nick smirked. "What...the dance or..?" Kimm rolled her eyes. "Grow up will you."  
Kevin pushed Nick. "Stop it now, you're acting so childish lately!"  
"What?! We're just having some fun that's all. Aren't we Kimm?" He winked at her as he saw her blush.   
Kimm turned back towards the wall. "Ok, from the start, here we go!" She turned on the music as the guys followed her steps. She guided the boys wherever it was needed and was pleased to see them catch up so fast.  
She never would have thought she would be doing choreography for the Backstreet Boys after finishing dance school. But when Rich and Tone contacted her, she grabbed the chance with both hands. She'd always loved their music and would get into the dance routines when their music videos were on tv.  
She stood back as she focused on the boys, one by one.  
They all had their charm but her eyes seemed to keep going back to Nick. She liked the playfulness he had and he was flirting with her, she noticed that already.   
If he wasn't married maybe she would've taken a chance but that was off limits. As long as it stayed like this it was harmless.

"Okay guys, take a break!" Kimm smiled seeing the boys panting. AJ bended over, leaning onto his legs as the other boys walked over to get some water. "Geez Kimm, you really know how to kill me." Kimm chuckled patting his back. "You're doing great AJ. Come on, let's get something to drink." He lifted himself back up as he smiled at her.  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked her as they walked over together.  
Kimm nodded. "Sure, you can ask me anything."  
AJ smiled softly. "You can say no if it gets too personal but are you in a relationship?" Kimm looked back smirking. "No, I'm not. I've been single for over five years and I love it. I mean, I'm away most of the time doing choreography so it doesn't really work, being in a relationship."  
AJ nodded. "I get that. I was just wondering."  
Kimm smiled. "Sure, no problem. How are your wife and kids doing?"  
"They're great! The girls are getting so big and Rochelle is just amazing. She's my rock." Kimm nodded softly as she sipped from her water bottle. "I'm glad to see you're doing well AJ."  
AJ smiled at her. "Thanks for asking, you're really sweet you know that?"  
Kimm shrugged. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Being the sweet, soft girl." She put down her bottle and walked over to the floor as AJ followed her with his eyes. Why did that affect her? He was going to ask her later, he stood up and joined the other guys for another few hours of rehearsals.

Kimm packed her bag as she headed outside. She felt really good about the rehearsals and the guys picked up fast, which wasn't a real surprise knowing they had been in the business for almost 30 years now.  
"Kimm! Hold up!"   
She turned as she saw AJ running towards her, followed by the other guys. He stayed quiet as he let the other boys walked past them. "What is it?" Kimm asked removing her bag from her shoulder.  
AJ smiled softly keeping his voice low. "I hope you weren't offended when I called you sweet." Kimm shook her head. "No, of course not but people have called me that for ages. And not many good things came from it...I just don't want to get into that with you." She looked at him seeing his face change.  
"I'm sorry Kimm, I didn't want to upset you."  
Kimm smiled softly. "It's okay, you hardly even know me so you couldn't have known."  
AJ nodded softly. "So, no hard feelings?" Kimm laughed. "No! Of course not, don't be silly!"  
AJ placed his hand on her arm. "Okay, I better go. I want to get some food inside of me."  
Kimm nodded. "Enjoy."  
AJ smiled as he walked to his car happy to have a day off after two days of hard work.

Kimm decided to go home and have a well deserved bath. She walked to her car and got in, turning the key as she saw the other guys leaving as well. She saw Nick holding up his hand as he winked at her, driving past her.  
Kimm smiled, sticking out her tongue as she waved. She finally got off the driveway and headed home. 

Nick parked his car at the hotel parking lot as he got out grabbing his bag. He wanted to Facetime Lauren, not seeing her for two days and missing his family.  
He headed up to his floor as he swiped his keycard and got into his room. He threw the bag onto his bed and grabbed his laptop, settling himself down onto the bed as he started up Facetime.   
Soon, Lauren's face popped up as she answered, a big smile on her face. "Hey baby!"  
Nick smiled seeing his wife again. "Hi beautiful, missing me?" Lauren nodded as Odin climbed onto her lap. "Daddy!"   
"Hey buddy! How are you, are you taking care of mommy?" Odin nodded. "Yes!" Lauren giggled kissing their sons head.  
"How are rehearsals going?" Lauren asked keeping Odin on her lap.  
Nick smiled. "Well, it's only been two days but it's going great. Kimm is absolutely amazing, never had such a choreographer before.  
Lauren smiled softly. "That's great hun." Nick nodded smiling back. "How's everything going?" Odin slipped off Lauren's lap wanting to play.  
"It's okay, missing you at night. It's so cold alone in that bed." Nick groaned softly. "I know baby, I miss you too."  
Odin started to whine, trying to get Lauren's attention. She looked behind her. "I'll be with you in a minute buddy." Odin started to yell. "No mommy! I want to play!"   
Nick chuckled. "You should go love, I'll talk to you in a couple of days."   
Lauren shook her head sighing softly. "Okay baby, I love you."   
"I love you too." Nick blew her a kiss. "Give him a hug for me." Lauren nodded and smiled. "I will, night love."   
"Night baby."  
Lauren disappeared from the screen as Nick sighed. It turned silent in his room and he didn't like it.

Kimm sighed happily being surrounded by the foam and warm water. She closed her eyes as she relaxed her muscles. The rehearsals went great and she was pleased how the boys had sticked to her dance routines. This tour was going to be amazing and she couldn't wait to see them rehearse on the big stage.  
She slid down a bit more, her chin touching the water as she heard a vibrating noise next to her. She looked at the stool where her phone was dancing from the vibrations. She sighed as she got up from her warm water, drying her hands and grabbing the phone. As she looked at the screen she saw it was an unknown number. She frowned as she picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Kimm?" The voice on the other end said.  
"Yes, who's this?"  
A soft chuckle was heard. "The boy who doesn't want to grow up."   
Kimm smiled softly. "Nick? Why are you calling me and how did you get my number?" She slid back down into the warm water holding her phone against her ear.  
"The note, remember? Your number was on there. Uhm...is it a bad time to call you?" Nick asked as he sat up from his hotel bed.  
"Well, you caught me in the middle of taking a hot bath…" She smiled, knowing that would do something to him.  
Nick swallowed as his mind wandered off, seeing Kimm naked in a bathtub.  
"Oh...I'm uh..I'm sorry. I'll let you take your bath and I'll talk to you when we get back for rehearsals."  
Kimm chuckled. "Nick, it's fine. Why are you calling me?"  
Nick sighed softly. "Well, since we're off tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch together? The guys are going to do things by themselves, I just don't want to be alone in my hotel room feeling bored."  
Kimm smiled softly. "And you decided to call me?"  
"Well yeah, I mean, I want to get to know you better since we'll be spending a lot of time dancing together." Nick shook his head. What kind of line was that?!  
Kimm chuckled. "You know that sounded really corny right?" Nick sighed as he grinned. "Yeah, that was a bad one."  
Kimm smiled. "But uhm...we could do lunch. Would love to."  
Nick perked up. "Okay! Could you come down at the hotel and pick me up? I'm at the Hilton." Kimm whistled. "Oooo fancy...yes I'll pick you up at one, how does that sound?"   
Nick nodded smiling. "That's great. I'll see you tomorrow and Kimm….?"  
"Yes, Nick?"  
"Enjoy your hot bath….too bad I'm not there with you."  
Kimm shook her head rolling her eyes. "Oh God...you can't stop it can you! Hang up and take a cold shower Nick. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Nick grinned. "See you tomorrow Kimm, bye."  
"Bye." She hung up as she put down her phone back onto the stool. Sighing as she lowered herself back into the water. She shook her head smiling softly. Nick was only playing with her and she kind of liked it. It had been a long time since any man had shown interest in her. She closed her eyes again, relaxing in her bathtub.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick just had finished his morning work out at the hotel gym as he entered his hotel room once again. He walked into the bathroom and stripped himself, turned on the shower and stepped under the water.  
He smiled softly as the water ran down his body, he was feeling a little excited meeting Kimm for lunch today. She had triggered him and he was curious about her. He knew it was off limits because he was married but it didn't hurt anyone enjoying her company right? At least he wouldn't be alone in his hotel room all day.  
Once he was done showering he dried himself off and walked over to his closet. He decided on a pair of jeans and a bright blue shirt along with his white sneakers.  
He pulled out a fresh pair of boxer briefs and socks and started to dress himself.  
He walked back to the bathroom to do his hair, wanting it perfect. As he walked back he looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. There were two hours left before he would meet Kimm at his hotel. 

Kimm was feeling light this morning and it all had to do with meeting Nick for lunch. She could even feel the tingling of butterflies in her stomach. She smiled as she shook her head. It was only lunch but it was with Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys.  
She had told her friends that she was working with them and they couldn't believe it. Being all 90's kids, they got all excited and now Kimm was going to have lunch with one of them. She looked at her watch, there was still time for a walk to clear her head.  
She got her sunglasses and cap and headed outside. She was happy she decided on the apartment just out of town a few years ago. The city was too crowded and she loved the quieter side of the city.  
She started her routine walk as she felt the morning sun touching her skin, it was going to be an amazing day today. Kimm smiled happily as she walked on and finally headed back to her apartment. She needed to get changed and wanted to look good for her lunch date.

As she got home she bumped into Mrs. Simmons, her next door neighbor. "Oh! I'm so sorry Mrs. Simmons!" Holding her hands up. "I wasn't looking where I was going."  
The older woman looked up at her seeing her big smile.  
"That's okay my child, why you are happy today aren't you?" Kimm couldn't get the smile of her face. "Yes I am, I'm having lunch today with a really nice guy." Mrs. Simmons smiled. "Oh, I see, hopefully I'll get to see him soon then. It's been a while seeing you with a lovely man."  
Kimm laughed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Simmons, but he's already married so…"  
Her neighbour raised a brow. "Well, he should ditch her and get back to you. You're such a lovely girl, Kimm."  
Kimm blushed a bit and started laughing, surprised with the comment. "Aw, thank you, that's sweet of you. But I need to get inside and get changed, need to pick him up in thirty minutes."  
The older woman nodded. "Well, look beautiful and knock him off his socks girl." Kimm giggled. "I'll try, thank you Mrs. Simmons."  
Kimm said her goodbye and got into her house. She headed for the bedroom and opened her closet. Her hands moved between her clothes as she finally found what she was looking for.  
It was a red, floral dress. She hadn't wore that in ages even though she loved it.

After having a quick shower and putting on her underwear she slipped into her dress. It had spaghetti straps and a v-neck. It went a bit out at her waist and stopped above her knees. It formed a lovely silhouette and it softly waved with her as she moved. She smiled seeing her reflection in the mirror as she put on a couple of red flats.  
Heading back for the bathroom as she pinned up her hair and put on some perfume. It was a light scent, just enough to notice. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was ready to go and pick up her lunch date.  
Kimm grabbed her purse, sunglasses and car keys. She headed outside as she saw Mrs. Simmons waving at her. "You look lovely Kimm!"  
Kimm smiled back and waved. "Thank you Mrs. Simmons!" She walked over to her car and got in.  
Adjusting her rear view mirror as she kept smiling. She geared back up and finally drove off, heading for the Hilton hotel.

Nick sat in the lobby as he looked at his watch. It was almost one and he was feeling a bit antsy. He really wanted to see her and wondered how she would look without the sports gear.  
As he turned his head towards the hotel entrance he saw her walking in. His eyes went wide seeing her in her red dress and her hair done up. He stood up as he walked over to her.  
"Kimm, hey.." He smiled as he looked into her eyes.  
Kimm looked back smiling as well, taking in how good he looked. "Hi!" Nick looked her over. "I love seeing you in sports gear but damn girl, you look amazing!"  
Kimm chuckled. "Thanks, you're not that bad either." Nick smirked. "So, ready to have lunch with this kid?"  
She shook her head smiling. "As long as he can behave. Come on, let's go to my car."  
Nick nodded as he put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her outside.  
Kimm shivered a bit feeling him touching her but she kept herself focused onto walking to the car.  
*click*  
They both stepped in as Kimm drove off to the restaurant where they would be having lunch.  
*click*

Soon, Kimm found a spot to park her car. Nick looked at her smiling. "Wait, I want to do this right…" Kimm's eyes followed him as he stepped out of the car and walked over to her side, opening the car door and holding out his hand.  
*click*  
Kimm looked up into his blue eyes and smiled as she gave him her hand. "Why you've turned into a gentleman all of a sudden." Nick pulled her out of the car and closed the car door.  
*click*  
He grinned. "Well, there's always room for improvement isn't there?" He gave her a big smile as Kimm smiled back as they stood there looking at each other.  
*click*  
Kimm nodded. "I guess so, come on let's go. I'm kinda hungry." She locked the car as they both walked over to the restaurant. They were guided to a seat outside so they could overlook the small street before them.  
*click*  
Nick helped Kimm into her seat as she looked at him, getting himself comfortable. "This is a really nice place!" He smiled as he looked around.  
Kimm nodded. "Yes, I come here often to get lunch but their dinner menu is quite good as well."  
Nick looked at her. "Maybe we should try that out as well some time?"  
Kimm felt herself getting warm as she looked down on her empty wine glass.  
"Nick….I think lunch is enough don't you?" Nick sighed softly. "Yes, I'm sorry Kimm. You're just so easy to be around with." She looked up seeing a serious look on his face as he was staring at her. But he didn't look into her eyes, he looked beside her.  
He gently leaned forward as he reached out, his hand disappearing next to her face. Kimm held her breath as she softly inhaled his masculine scent. It was almost cinnamon like.  
*click*  
"Sit still, you've got something in your hair." His fingers pulled out a small leaf, tossing it to the ground. His arm went back up as his fingers pushed the strand of hair away from her cheek.  
"There you go, all good."  
Kimm smiled softly as she felt her body react to this man. "Thanks.." Nick leaned back down into his chair looking back at her, smiling softly.  
"So...how did you get into choreography? You're amazing and I'm so glad Rich and Tone hired you."  
Kimm's eyes lit up. She loved to talk about her passion.  
*click*

The camera was pulled back in as the car window buzzed it's way up, closing itself. The dark car, that was on the other side of the small street, started to roar and slowly drove off. 

Kimm smiled as she looked at Nick. "Well, when I was a little girl I always wanted to dance. I started ballet classes when I was four. I did that for about eight years and then these music videos started to come on tv. I was fascinated with all the dancing in them and I wanted to dance just like that."  
Nick smiled seeing her talk about the thing she was passionate about. He knew exactly how she felt, something that Lauren never understood. But she would never say it out loud which had bothered Nick. Nonetheless, he loved her with all his heart, especially now that they had Odin and another one on the way.  
Kimm talked on how she got into choreography as the waiter took their lunch order. She told him a few short stories of what she's been through which made them both laugh.  
Kimm sighed smiling, feeling comfortable and happy. "I haven't laughed so much in ages."  
Nick smiled back. "You should do it more often, I love your smile." Kimm blushed. "Nick, you've got to stop this."  
Nick leaned forward. "Stop what, telling the truth? Because you are a beautiful woman Kimm and you've got an amazing smile. Not to mention the way you move."  
Kimm swallowed as she looked into his blue eyes. "Nick...you...you've got to stop the flirting..you're married…"  
Nick's brow shut up. "Last time I checked you kinda loved my flirting. And besides, it's not like I'm having sex with you am I." He leaned closer, his voice low. "But I think it would be pretty amazing, having sex with you."

Kimm blushed even harder as she looked around. She grabbed her purse and wanted to leave but suddenly the waiter was there with their order.  
She slowly sat herself back down as she looked at her plate and the waiter leaving.  
"Kimm, I'm sorry, okay. I just...I just appreciate you." Kimm looked up. "You're appreciating more than just me Nick. If you weren't married you would've talked me into your bed, that's one thing. Look, I feel flattered, but I don't think it's fair to both of us. You're married Nick and I don't think Lauren would appreciate this if she knew."  
Nick sighed knowing she was right but he just couldn't help himself when his eyes got the sight of a beautiful woman. And he would be seeing Kimm on a daily basis.  
"I know and I'm sorry. I just want to get to know you better."  
Kimm nodded. "And that's fine but try to keep the flirting low okay? Otherwise it will become very difficult for me to keep training you and the other boys and I don't want that."  
Nick leaned forward as he softly placed his hand onto hers. "I, Nick Carter, solemnly swear that I'll try not to flirt as much with you." He looked at her trying to hold back the laughter. Kimm grinned as she started laughing. "Oh God, your face! Nick, you're just…." She shook her head.  
Nick laughed with her.  
"So, are we good again Kimm?" His eyes met hers. "Yes Nick, we're good again. Just try and remember this conversation."  
Nick nodded softly. "I will, and again...I'm sorry."  
Kimm smiled. "Yes, you've said that about a billion times. Now eat your lunch!"  
Nick grinned as he took his knife and fork and digged in.  
Kimm looked at him. Why did she feel a slight disappointment? She kind of loved his attention but it wasn't right, he was married. She sighed softly as she started to eat her lunch.  
As time went on they both eased a bit and had some good conversation. Nick telling her about the time he joined the Backstreet Boys and all the things he had been through.


	4. Chapter 4

After Nick and Kimm had lunch they decided to go for a walk through the park, letting their food settle down and just talk.  
Nick felt at ease around her and he couldn't stop asking Kimm questions about her life. Kimm was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. Her life story flooded out of her mouth in no time but she was careful leaving some bits and pieces out of it.  
As they walked on Nick saw an ice cream truck. "Wanna get some ice cream?" He asked Kimm.  
Kimm looked at him and smiled. "We just had lunch!" Nick shrugged. "So? There's always room for ice cream!"Kimm nodded. "Okay, but I'm buying this time. You already paid for lunch." Nick smiled taking her arm. "Come on."  
The man behind the ice cream truck smiled at them. "And what will it be for this beautiful couple?"  
Nick smirked at Kimm and decided to play a little as he saw her blush a bit. "Can I order for you sweetheart?" He asked her as Kimm's eyes got a bit bigger.  
"Uh...uhm..yes..sure.." She smiled softly seeing the playfulness in his eyes.  
Nick nodded and turned back to the man. "My lovely fiancé here would love to have three scoops. Vanilla, chocolate and strawberry please." Kimm kicked his leg as she stood beside him.  
Nick shifted a bit feeling the kick but his smile didn't leave his face.  
"And for you sir?" The man asked handing over Kimm's ice cream. "I think I'll have the same." The man smiled as he started scooping, handing him his ice cream.  
Nick gave it to Kimm as he smiled and grabbed his wallet. "But…" Kimm tried. Nick turned to her. "No buts my love. It's your day." He smiled and paid for their ice creams as they walked further.

"Really Nick, fiancé?" Kimm chuckled and shook her head. Nick grinned. "Oh come on Kimm. I was just playing." Kimm licked her ice cream as Nick looked at her. Suddenly she stopped walking and turned to him.  
"You're making a mess mister. Didn't your momma teach you how to eat properly?" She smiled as she rubbed some ice cream off his cheek.  
Nick looked into her eyes. She had really blue eyes and because of her red hair they seem to be even brighter.  
Kimm looked back as she felt herself getting lost in his eyes as she looked away. "Kimm…" He touched her arm but she was already walking away from him. He sighed softly as he followed her.  
Their conversation went quiet as they finished their ice cream and walked back to Kimm's car.  
"Guess I'll take you back to the hotel." She smiled softly as they got into the car and settled down. Nick looked at her as she was trying to keep her focus onto traffic, this was not the way he wanted to end this wonderful afternoon.  
"Kimm, I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable. I was only trying to be a friend."  
Kimm kept her focus on the car in front of her as she let Nick's words work her brain. A friend.  
She sighed softly. "I know Nick, the thing is….." She stopped, trying to find the words but it didn't work so she decided to just blurt it out.

"Nick, it's been a while since a man had such interest in me. And it's even more difficult because you are a very attractive man and you're married. And I'm going to work with you for a long time so this is just not going to happen!" Her fingers clenched around the steering wheel wishing it could've been different.  
Nick nodded softly. "I understand, it's just...you're such an amazing woman Kimm and you're so easy going. I like being around you."  
Kimm shook her head.  
"And what am I suppose to do with that? That's not going to help me Nick. We'll be seeing each other for a long time and I'm not going to sacrifice my job because you can't behave."  
Nick knew she was right but still. He wanted to know what she was like if they would be together, their naked bodies tangled with each other. The way she would move, making love.  
"Nick!" Kimm's voice suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts. "We're here."  
Kimm turned off the car and got out. Nick did the same as he walked around to her side, seeing her lean against the car.

"I suppose you're not coming with me to my hotel room then, for coffee?" Nick asked her putting his hands into his pockets. Kimm smiled softly. "No Nick, I'm not but I want to thank you for lunch...and ice cream."  
Nick nodded. "You're welcome." Kimm looked at him. "Guess I'll be going then. We've got rehearsals tomorrow and I want to relax a little."  
As she opened the car door she felt Nick's hand on her arm. "Kimm, wait."  
She looked back up as Nick leaned forward planting a soft kiss on her cheek. A tingling feeling went through her body feeling his lips on her.  
"Thank you for today. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled away slightly looking into her eyes. Their lips inches away from each other.  
Kimm swallowed. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly got into her car and drove off.   
Nick sighed seeing the car disappear. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked back to the hotel and straight to the bar. He needed a drink.  
As he sat at the bar his phone rang. He grabbed his phone and looked at the screen, it was Brian. "B-Rok, what's up?" Brian smiled hearing his little brother. "Hey man, was wondering if you were busy?"  
Nick looked at his drink. "No, not at the moment. I just got back from lunch with Kimm and I'm having a drink right now." Turning his glass between his fingers.  
"Okay, would you like to shoot some hoops with me? I kinda miss us playing." Nick smiled. He loved playing basketball with his best friend.  
"Yeah sure, I know there's this court nearby. Do you know which one I mean?" Nick asked.  
Brian nodded. "Yeah, I do. Shall we meet there in about…..thirty minutes?"  
"Sure Rok, I'll see you there." Nick smiled as he heard an excited Brian hang up. He loved spending time with him. Nick finished his drink and went upstairs. It was probably a good thing, seeing Brian. He could get his head cleared of all the things that were going on with Kimm.

Thirty minutes later the two brothers hugged each other. "Hey bro, how are you doing?" Brian pulled away looking up at his younger brother. After all these years he could tell there was something going on, seeing Nick's face.  
Nick looked down. "Oh, nothing much. Had lunch with Kimm and we went for a walk in the park. Had some ice cream."   
Brian smiled softly. "Well, that sounds nice. Or did something happen?" Nick shot his head up looking into Brian's eyes. "No…."   
Brian lifted a brow. "Come on Nick, I can see something is bothering you."  
Nick sighed as he lowered himself onto one of the metal benches that stood beside the court lines. Brian sat himself down next to him.  
"Spill it." Brian tried as he saw Nick having an internal battle with himself.  
Nick nodded softly. "It's uh...it's Kimm. She's just...I don't know. She understands me, she's fun to be around with."   
Brian sighed softly. "What's it with you and dancers? Remember what happened when you and Sharna got close when you were on Dancing with the Stars? You know how Lauren reacted don't you? Nick...you gotta stop doing this. It will ruin your marriage one day."

Nick sighed knowing he was right. Lauren had been nice and supportive when the camera's were rolling but backstage she made Sharna's life pretty miserable. Nick never understood Lauren's jealousy and he even wanted to part with her for a brief moment. But when she told him she was pregnant he was over the moon of becoming a daddy, he threw all of his feelings out of the window. He wanted to be there for her and his newborn.  
He definitely didn't want a repeat for Kimm. He decided to try and just stay friends with her. It was best for everyone.  
Nick stood up and grabbed the basketball. "Are you going to sit here all day Frick?"  
Brian looked up at him standing up. "You haven't called me that in ages, Frack." He grinned as he slammed the basketball out of Nick's hands.  
"Oh, you're gonna get it Rok!" Nick ran after his best friend as they started their game.

Kimm parked her car as she got out and locked it. She hurried up the stairs to the front door, stopping in front of it as she saw a box sitting on her doorstep. She picked it up and looked around, maybe she saw someone who had put it there.  
There was nobody to be seen as she looked back at the box in her hands. It was wrapped in pink paper and had a purple ribbon around it.  
She got her key and opened the front door, taking the box inside with her.  
Putting her purse down onto the dining table she sat herself down, wondering what was inside the box. She pulled at the ribbon as it fell loose on the table. She pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the box.  
Her eyes went wide seeing what was inside, she lifted it up and looked at it in shock. "Wha…"  
In her hand were photographs, she and Nick were on it. As she looked closer she saw they were from today.  
There was one when they got out of the car, looking at each other smiling. One where he pulled the leaf out of her hair, sitting at the restaurant.  
She went through the photographs and looked back into the box, nothing else was there.  
Kimm threw the photographs back into the box and started to shake. Was somebody following them? She quickly scanned her house. What if somebody was inside her house?  
She got up and checked all of the rooms but it stayed quiet. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the box on the table. What was going on? First that note under Nick's windshield wiper and now photographs of them together?  
She grabbed the box and threw it into the trash. She stood there for a while as she looked at the trashcan and walked back to it, grabbing the box and taking out the pictures. She looked at the one where her and Nick were smiling at each other. She sighed, he did make her feel good. She decided not to tell Nick as it was going to make this even more complicated, she needed to stay professional and that's exactly what she was going to do starting from tomorrow. 

"I'm gonna get you next time Rok! That was so unfair!" Nick shoved the basketball into Brian's hands and walked on.  
Brian chuckled. "You've always been a bad loser! Come here man!" He wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulder and pulled him in for a side hug. Nick leaned into him smiling softly, admitting his defeat.  
"So, what do you say if we grab some food together before we go our separate ways?" Brian asked looking up at Nick.  
Nick nodded. "Yeah, sure. But I want to freshen up first. I'm kinda sweating." He grinned at his older brother.  
Brian pulled up his nose. "Oooh, so that's what I was smelling…."  
Nick chuckled and pushed Brian off of him. "You don't exactly smell like roses either!" Brian smiled as they walked away from the basketball court. "Okay, where do you wanna eat?"   
Nick smiled as he thought about the restaurant he and Kimm had lunch. "I know just the place, I'll pick you up in thirty minutes okay?" Brian nodded. "Yeah, great! See you in thirty!" He slapped Nick's back and crossed the street on his way to his hotel.  
Nick walked back to his own hotel feeling at ease. He loved spending time with the other guys but he loved spending it with Brian the most. The bond they had was so strong, they had been through so many ups and downs all these years.  
Nick went up to his hotel room and stripped himself. He took a relaxing shower and got dressed.  
Feeling refreshed, he got his keycard and wallet and headed out to his rental car and to Brian's hotel.

Brian smiled seeing his younger brother sitting in the lobby waiting for him. "Ready to go and get some grub?" Nick smiled and stood up. "Yeah, I'm really hungry." They walked to Nick's car and got in.  
"So where are we going?" Brian asked.  
Nick smiled as he drove off and weaved through traffic. "Kimm took me to this little place for lunch this afternoon. She said their dinner menu was awesome too so…" Brian grinned. "Ah, I see. Well, as long as there's food, I'm good."  
After fifteen minutes they arrived at the small restaurant and got out of the car. They went in and got a table in a quiet corner where they wouldn't be disturbed.  
Brian looked around. "This is kinda cute." He smiled back at Nick, seeing him drifting off in his thoughts.  
"Yo, earth to Kaos!" Waving his hand in front of Nick's eyes. Nick jumped slightly. "Oh..sorry Brian.."   
Brian looked at him closely. "Are you okay? Don't tell me you're still thinking about Kimm.."  
Nick felt his cheeks flush as he shifted on his seat, trying to act cool. "I..uh...no..no I'm not.."   
Brian sighed softly as he knew better.  
"You gotta knock it off Nick, you're getting yourself into a lot of trouble. And if Rich and Tone hear anything about this, there's a fair chance that Kimm gets fired. Have you thought about that?" He leaned forward, keeping his voice down as he looked into Nick's eyes.  
"I mean it Nick! Cut it off, damnit!"  
Nick sighed as he played with his fork. He knew Brian was right but he couldn't get his mind off of her. He let go of the fork and placed his elbows onto the table as he rubbed his face with his hands.  
"Yeah, you're right Brian. I've got to keep this professional. God, I'm such an ass."  
Brian nodded softly. "You said it. Shall we order some food?" Nick nodded and smiled softly as he summoned one of the waiters.

They ordered their food as Brian looked at Nick. "So, are you excited to get back onto the road again?"  
Nick nodded smiling. "Yes, I've missed it. The energy, the fans. I love it so much." Brian nodded in agreement. "True."  
Nick looked at his older brother, something was bothering him. "Aren't you, Brian?"  
Brian looked at him, smiling softly. "Yeah, I am, it's just…" He looked down and started playing with his water glass. Nick leaned forward. "What is it Bri, missing your family?" Brian looked up. "Yeah, of course but that's not it..."  
Nick sighed softly, knowing what Brian meant.  
"Your voice…"  
Brian lowered his head as he nodded softly.  
"Brian, it'll be okay. Of course, there will be ups and downs but we're here to help you. And we've got the backtracking to help you out."  
Brian shrugged. "And that's the one thing I don't want…" Nick had seen his brother fighting this battle over and over again.  
"But you'll have to come to terms with it. Stop beating yourself up bro." He softly placed a hand onto Brian's arm which made him look up. He smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
Nick nodded as he let him go making room for their plates as the waiter arrived with their food.  
Brian started eating not saying a word as Nick looked at him. He still was worried about his bigger brother after all these years but he was determined to help him in every way he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Kimm woke up after a rough night, as she finally fell asleep two hours before her alarm clock woke her up again. She groaned as she looked at the time. It was time to get up for another day of Backstreet rehearsals. And facing Nick.  
She sighed as she put her arm over her eyes, not wanting to get up. Forcing herself to sit up and rubbing her eyes, she groaned softly as she felt the puffiness.  
“No…..”  
She pushed the blankets off her and made her way to the bathroom feeling as if her body had hit a truck. It must’ve been all the emotions she got from yesterday, the feelings Nick had given her and then those photographs when she got home.  
She turned on the shower as she looked in the mirror, touching her eyes with her fingertips. That was definitely going to raise some questions.  
She undressed herself and stepped under the water, giving off a sigh as she felt it hit her body. Nothing better than a hot shower ending with a cold rinse off.  
After enjoying her morning shower she dried herself off and got out to get into her sports gear, grabbing a towel and her water bottle. She put her clothes and some clean underwear in her sports bag and went to the kitchen, opening the freezer and getting some cubes out to calm her eyes.  
She sighed as she held the cold ice cube on her eyelid wondering how Nick was going to react seeing her again. But it was pure professional now, no more flirting.  
After eating a light breakfast she grabbed her bag and car keys and headed outside to her car, making her way to the rehearsal studio.

As she pulled up the driveway she saw Nick and AJ just parking their car. She parked her car next to theirs and grabbed her bag as she stepped out. She didn’t look at them and went straight to the entrance.  
Nick smiled softly seeing Kimm walk towards him. “Good morning!” Kimm walked straight passed him. “Morning.” Nick raised a brow looking at AJ. “Okay…..guess it’s not a good morning after all..”  
AJ looked at Nick. “What’s up with her?” Nick shook his head. “I don’t know but I got a feeling we’re going to get beaten up today.” AJ chuckled. “Maybe she’s on her cycle..I know how Rochelle can get when she’s on hers.”  
Nick didn’t answer him as he walked towards the studio’s entrance with AJ following him.

Kimm had put her bag into her locker as she got her towel and water bottle. The lack of sleep was already getting to her and it was only 8am. She walked to the rehearsal room as she bumped into Brian. “Whoa there!” As Brian took a step back. Kimm smiled softly. “I’m sorry Brian, wasn’t paying attention.”  
Brian looked at her. “Are you okay? You seem a bit…” Kimm shrugged softly. “I didn’t sleep well last night, hence my eyes. I know, I look like a zombie.”  
Brian smiled. “Well, if all zombies were this pretty I would love to run into them.” Kimm started to blush slightly. “Thanks Brian, that’s sweet.”  
He started to walk to the rehearsal room with her. “Just take it easy today okay? I’ll make sure you won’t be bothered by a certain Backstreet Boy.” He smirked as he walked over to a seat and sat himself down. Kimm smiled as she put her towel and water bottle down. “Oh, I can take care of him, don’t worry.”  
She started to stretch as Brian watched her. He could understand why Nick had an eye on her. She had a very strong physique and she was really easy going. But he couldn’t risk his marriage by following his dick everywhere. Brian sighed softly hoping Kimm wouldn’t get into trouble as well as Nick.  
He suddenly felt a slap on his shoulder as he looked up, staring into a familiar set of blue eyes. “My man!” Nick smiled as he sat down next to him. “Admiring the view are we?” As he pointed out to Kimm with his water bottle.  
Brian shook his head. “No, just waiting for you guys.” He looked past Nick as he saw the others coming in as well.

Kimm turned around as she was done stretching. “So, everybody ready? Time for warming up!” She turned on the music as Kevin, Howie and AJ stood in front of her. Brian stayed in his seat as he was looking back at Nick. Nick stood up as Brian’s eyes followed him to the floor. “What?!” Nick asked, not liking the look on Brian’s face. Brian shook his head as he stood up and joined the others for warming up.  
Nick shrugged and started to follow Kimm’s steps as he felt his muscles warming up. He was trying to only focus on this rehearsal today but it was still hard. His thoughts drifted off to the day before and the time he had spent with her.  
“Nick!” Kimm’s voice interrupted his thoughts, making him look at her.  
“We’re going to focus on some of the things you came across the past few days. Tell me which steps are easy and which troubled you. We need to work on those.”  
Howie raised his arm. “Kimm, I’m really having trouble with the mid section of New Love.” Kimm looked at Howie. “You mean this part?” She rolled her hips and made a few steps.  
Howie nodded. “Yeah, I can’t seem to get that under control.”  
Kimm moved over to Howie and stood behind him placing her hands on his hips. “Okay, now roll and I’ll guide you.”  
Howie started rolling but it wasn’t a smooth roll. Kimm nodded. “I see it now. Here, come with me.” She walked away and got one of the yoga balls out.

“Just put your lower back on here and push the ball back and forth. You can feel the motion in your hips. That’s the exact feeling you need to feel when you stand up and roll your hips.”  
Howie nodded as he rolled the ball. “Yeah, I can feel it now!” He smiled at her. Kimm smiled back at him. “Good, now try to do it standing up.”  
“Kimm!!” Tone came running into the rehearsal room. Everybody turned their heads to see what was going on.  
“You own the blue car right?” Tone asked, looking at Kimm. “Yeah, that’s mine...why?”  
Tone swallowed. “I think you better come with me.” Kimm followed Tone as they walked towards the exit.  
“What’s wrong?” Kimm asked as Tone opened the door and walked towards her car. Kimm’s mouth flew open. “What the..!”  
The tires of the car were flat. The driver’s window was shattered and along the side of the car the word ‘bitch’ was scratched into the paint. Kimm slowly walked to her car, her hands over her mouth. “What…..who...who did this?”  
The other boys had followed them and gathered around the two. “Jezus Kimm, what happened!?” Nick stared at the car wondering who could’ve done this.  
Kimm felt tears burning behind her eyes. “That’s it! I’m done with this shit!” The boys turned to Kimm wondering what she meant. AJ moved beside her wrapping an arm around her. “What do you mean Kimm? Has something else happened?” She pushed his arm off of her and looked at Nick as she stormed passed him back into the rehearsal studio.  
“Kimm wait!” Nick ran after her leaving the boys behind as they looked confused at each other.  
Kevin turned to Brian. “What the hell is going on?” Brian sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know he’s….” Kevin cut him off. “I’m going to have a good talk with that kid when he gets back!”  
Kimm ran into the building and into the rehearsal room getting her stuff together as tears burned behind her eyes.  
Nick ran after her and stopped when he saw her sitting on the floor. “Kimm...what’s going on?”  
She looked up at him. “You want to know what’s going on? I’ll show you!” She stood up and started searching in her bag as she grabbed what she was looking for. She pushed the photographs into Nick’s hands. “That’s what’s going on!”  
He looked at the photographs, his mouth going wide. “But that’s…..who did…?” Kimm shrugged. “You tell me! I found these in a wrapped box on my doorstep. So first the note, the photographs and now my car. What’s next, somebody’s going to kill me?”  
Nick looked up at her seeing the worry in her eyes. “Kimm, I’m so sorry…..I didn’t know..”  
Kimm crossed her arms. “Does this happen to every woman you get involved with?” 

Nick’s eyes went wide. “What? No! No it doesn’t. I don’t know why this is happening to you but I’m going to find out.” Kimm shook her head. “No! I don’t want to do anything with it anymore. No more dates, nothing. I’m done here.” She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the rehearsal room. Nick chased after her. “Kimm! No, you can’t leave! We need you here!”  
Kimm stopped and turned. “There are plenty of other choreographers to work with Nick.”  
Nick shook his head as he put a hand onto her arm. “No, we want you.”  
She looked into his eyes. “Do all of you want me, or is it just you, Nick?” He moved closer as Kimm bumped into the wall behind her. He gently stroked her cheek. “I want you….” Kimm’s heart started to race. “Nick...I can’t...you..” But before she could say anything she felt his lips on hers. She melted into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, answering his kiss passionately.  
“NICK!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Their lips parted as they both looked at the person that had caught them. Kimm quickly let go of Nick as she looked down. Nick saw Kevin walk up to them. “What are you two doing?!” He grabbed Nick by his arm as he got between him and Kimm. He turned his head to Kimm. “I want you to leave right now…”Kimm looked up. “But…”  
“RIGHT NOW!” He yelled as he saw her moving away from them. She grabbed her stuff again and hurried out of the building.  
Kevin turned his attention back to Nick. “Why are you being such a dick again? You just can’t help yourself can you?!” He slapped Nick’s head.  
Nick pulled his arm away. “Get off of me! I’m not a kid anymore!” Kevin pulled him back. “The way you’re behaving you are! You’re risking your marriage over a woman Nick. You’re married for God’s sake, if I could I would just chop your dick off and toss it in the trash! I’m so fucking disappointed in you!” Kevin's nose trembled as Nick saw the fury in his older brother’s eyes.  
Nick finally pulled himself loose as he stepped back. “Just mind your own business Kevin and I’ll mind my own.” He walked away as Kevin’s eyes followed him outside. He sighed hanging his head. 

The other boys were still outside as they saw Kimm storming out of the building. Brian walked over to her. “Kimm, are you alright?” Kimm looked at him and shook her head, walking past him. Brian saw she was crying.  
“Kimm! What happened?” As he walked after her. “Leave me alone Brian, you’ll get another replacement. I’m not going to train you guys anymore!” Brian stopped in his tracks as he saw Kimm walking around the corner.  
AJ moved beside him. “What the hell is going on?!” Brian was going to answer him as the door flew open. Nick rushed outside as they heard Kevin yell at him. “Get the fuck back here!”  
Nick turned pointing his finger at him. “You leave me the fuck alone! Mind your own fucking business!” He got into his car and drove off.  
Kevin joined the others sighing. AJ looked at him. “You’re gonna tell us what’s going on right now!” Tone looked at them. “I guess rehearsal is over for today. I’ll make sure her car gets towed and I’ll get in touch with Kimm, see if she really wants to quit.” He sighed and went back inside.

“Kev, spill it...what’s going on?” AJ asked him. Kevin looked at his brothers as he shook his head. “I just caught Kimm and Nick.”  
AJ shook his head. “Caught them...you mean…?” Kevin nodded. “Yeah, they were making out in the hallway.”  
“Damnit Nick!” Brian yelled as he kicked the flat tire of Kimm’s car. “I told him not to do it!”  
AJ looked at him. “Wait...you knew?!” Brian nodded. “He told me he had feelings for her but I thought I talked him out of it but he’s just….He’s just being Nick I guess.”  
AJ threw his hands up in the air. “Great, that’s just great! I thought we’d gone all through this with Sharna, what’s with him and dancers anyway?!”  
Howie looked at his brothers. “So, now what? I don’t think Kimm will come back, she just made that really clear.” Brian nodded softly and sighed. “Well, Tone is going to call her so hopefully she’ll turn around in a few days. Come on, let's get our stuff and get out of here.”  
The others nodded as they headed back inside.

Nick drove back to the hotel. He could hit himself. Why did he kiss her? Why? He slammed the steering wheel as he parked his car onto the hotel parking lot and stepped out. Locking it as he walked up to the hotel lobby. His eyes went wide as he saw Kimm sitting in the hotel lobby, waiting for him. He walked over to her as Kimm stood up from her chair.  
“Kimm...what are you doing here?” She looked into his eyes. “I want answers Nick, and I want them now. This has gone too far.” He looked back at her seeing some fear in her eyes. He nodded softly. “Okay but not here, come on let’s go to my room so we can talk.”  
Kimm stayed put as she saw Nick walking towards the elevator. He turned and was surprised not seeing her by his side. “Are you coming?” He asked her as she slowly moved towards him. She sighed as she stood there, looking down to the floor. Nick bit his lower lip as he tried to break the silence.  
“Kimm, I’m so sorry this is happening….but please, don’t quit. You’re such a great choreographer, we need someone like you.”  
She looked up as the elevator doors opened. “I don’t want to quit trust me, but I can’t just pretend nothing has happened.” They stepped in as Nick pressed the button to his floor. The doors closed and they stood beside each other staying quiet.

As they reached Nick’s floor Kimm sighed, not knowing what to do. She did want some answers but deep down inside she wanted him as well. He had made her laugh, made her feel special these past few days. She shook her head, pushing her thoughts out of her mind.  
Nick swiped his keycard as they entered his hotel room. Kimm’s eyes went wide seeing how big it was. “Oh my, my whole apartment fits into this room.” Nick chuckled. “Yeah, management always wants us to be comfortable, even for rehearsals.”  
Kimm sat onto the large bed, feeling the soft mattress beneath her. She bounced softly. “Comfy bed.”  
Nick smiled softly. “Yeah, it is. But nothing beats my own bed back home.” He walked over to his small fridge and got out a bottle of chilled water. “Do you want any?” He asked, holding up the bottle. Kimm nodded. “Yes please, my mouth is getting dry.”  
Nick handed over the water as he grabbed another bottle for himself. He closed the fridge and sat himself down in one of the chairs next to the bed.  
He took a sip of his water as he looked at her. “So….what’s going to happen to your car?”  
Kimm looked at him. “Tone messaged me that he’s getting it towed.”  
Nick nodded softly. “Let me pay for the damage Kimm. I owe you that.” Kimm shook her head as she sipped her water. “You don’t have to do that. I’ll take care of it.” 

“Kimm….I know you want answers but I don’t have any. I’m sorry I dragged you into this. That wasn’t my intention at all.”  
Kimm looked at him. “Then why did you kiss me?” Nick looked back staying quiet for a second. “I don’t know, I feel attracted to you. You make me smile and you’re so easy going.”  
Kimm held up her hand. “Okay, stop right there. Do you realize what you’re saying? For God’s sake Nick, you’re married! This shouldn’t have happened!”  
Nick stood up and sat beside her on the bed. “I know, and I’m truly sorry but…” He looked down and sighed.  
“But what Nick?” Kimm asked as she lifted his chin up, making him look into her eyes.  
Nick shook his head. “Nothing. I’ll distance myself from you, from now on. I won’t let you get into any trouble again.”  
Kimm looked at him feeling sorry for him but he was right. She gently put her hand over his as she squeezed it softly. “Thank you, Nick.” He looked at her smiling softly and nodded.  
“So, are you still going to quit?” 

Kimm removed her hand and shook her head. "No, I'm going to take a day off tomorrow and I'll be back after that. I love working with all of you and it's not fair to the rest if I quit. I want to make this tour a success."  
Nick smiled happily and sighed. "I'm so glad to hear that, I was so worried."  
Kimm smiled softly. "Don't be. Just...let's just put this behind us and focus on the tour, okay?"  
Nick nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right. And again, I'm really sorry…"  
Kimm put a finger on his lips. "Stop it, it's okay, it's done." She removed her finger and stood up from the bed looking at him. "I better get going, I need to relax and get everything out of my head."  
Nick stood up himself and nodded. "Yeah, I'll walk you down." Kimm smiled as they headed onto the hallway and to the elevator.

Nick walked her to the entrance of the hotel as she turned to face him. "I'm glad we've talked this through." She smiled softly looking into his blue eyes. Nick smiled back. "Yeah, me too."  
Kimm nodded. "Okay, I'll see you in two days then." Nick nodded. "Take care, Kimm."  
She smiled. "I will." She turned as she walked away, leaving Nick behind. He saw her turn towards the alley where the parking lot was and went back inside.  
Kimm searched for her car keys as she suddenly felt an arm around her waist, pulling her back. "Hey, what the…." She dropped her bag as a piece of cloth was pressed against her mouth. Her hands went up pulling on the arm of the person who held her tight. She started screaming into the cloth but as she did so she started to feel dizzy. Everything started to whirl.  
Her eyes rolled back as she became limp.

He smiled, looking at the scene in front of him. It was an old fashioned trick but the chloroform had proven it's liability with Sharna, so he decided to use it again. He pushed himself off of the van and walked towards the man that held her. "Good job Brent." Brent scooped her up as Howie walked back to the van, opening the doors. Brent laid her into the back as he climbed in himself.  
Howie shut the doors and got behind the wheel. He started the van and headed for the road as Kimm was still unconscious in the back.


	6. Chapter 6

Kimm opened her eyes slowly as she felt her feet being cold. She also felt really uncomfortable, noticing her left arm hung in the air being wrapped with a chain. Her other arm was tied on the chair she was sitting on.  
The room she was in was dimly lit. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings.  
“He really knows how to pick the pretty ones doesn’t he?” A voice echoed through the room Kimm was sitting in. She jumped up slightly as she felt the water around her feet. Her ankles were tied together and she couldn’t move.  
The room she was in had walls of concrete. Kimm could see all kind of tags sprayed onto them. She didn’t know where she was or how she got there. All of a sudden the voice was right behind her as she felt a warm breath next to her ear. “You thought you would get away with it didn’t you? Hook up with a Backstreet Boy…..?”   
Kimm quickly turned her head but the voice had disappeared into the darkness.   
“You know….I shouldn’t have let Sharna go. I just should’ve killed her and none of this would be happening again. But no, I love my husband and I will do anything I can to keep predators like you out of his life.”   
Kimm’s eyes widened. No, it couldn’t be her!  
The woman moved into the light as she looked down onto Kimm. Her eyes had a dark stare to them. Lauren grinned softly seeing the other woman feeling helpless. She loved that she had control over the women that Nick couldn’t stay away from.

Kimm couldn’t believe Lauren was standing in front of her. His wife.  
“Lauren….what...what are you doing? I’m not after Nick! He came after me!” She yelled as she wiggled her arm out of the chain. Lauren moved quickly over to the woman sitting in front of her, grabbing her chin. “Just shut up! I know exactly what you’re after!”   
Kimm looked into her eyes. “Let me go! I don’t want anything to do with Nick or you!”   
Lauren started to laugh. “Well, you’re a bit late for that sweetheart.” Kimm looked at her as she saw Lauren standing in the light, her baby bump showing.  
“What do you want from me?!” Kimm started to frantically pull her arm downwards which caused the chain to cut into her arm even further.

Lauren looked at the woman. "What I want from you...is to leave my husband alone. And I'm going to make sure you do." She stepped away from Kimm and turned around, going back into the darkness.  
Kimm felt confused. Why was she here? She didn't do anything wrong and she didn't go after Nick. It was the other way round. And what did she do to Sharna?  
She knew after Dancing With The Stars ended, Sharna stayed low for while. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Lauren coming back in. She held some sort of cable and there was a small metal box on wheels which she placed next to Kimm.  
Kimm looked at it and recognized the symbol that was on the metal box. She saw Lauren connecting the cable on one side, placing the other end into the water where Kimm's feet were.  
Kimm's eyes went wide as she tried to lift her feet up. "No! No, you can't do this!"  
Lauren smiled. "Oh, but I can sweetie. You see, I'm not going to kill you. It's just that I'm taking what you need the most for dancing." She turned the knob and a soft buzzing noise was heard.  
Kimm felt shocks going through her feet up to her legs as the electricity shot up her body. She felt a sharp pain under her feet.  
"No!....Stop!" She cried out as Lauren turned it off.

"Now sweetheart, are we on the same page?" Lauren leaned down, her face inches away from Kimm's.  
Kimm panted softly as she looked back into Lauren's blue eyes.   
"You're disgusting! I feel sorry for your unborn child." Kimm felt the warm sting from the slap on her face. Lauren almost spat in her face. "I was supposed to let you go today, guess you'll be sticking around a bit longer!" Another slap hit Kimm's face.

"Lauren! That's enough!" Lauren turned her head as her arm was pulled away from Kimm. "That's enough." His voice was calm and warm. Kimm recognized it immediately as she saw Howie placing a hand on Lauren's baby bump. "I don't want you to get upset or stressed, it might hurt our baby." Lauren sighed softly.   
Kimm couldn't believe what was going on in front of her.  
It was THEIR child?! Not Nick's?! What the hell was going on?!  
Howie turned to Kimm. "I'm so sorry you're going through this Kimm, but there wasn't any other way."  
Kimm started to lose it. "Let me go Howie!! Let me go!! You're all fucked up you know that?! I've admired you for all these years….you're just fucked up!!" She tried to pull herself loose but it wouldn't work.  
Howie smiled softly as he moved close to her. "Oh, my dear Kimm…" He softly stroked her cheek. Kimm pulled her head away from him, not wanting him to touch her.  
"I can see why Nicky likes you." His fingers moved down her shoulder and down her arm that was still tied to the chair. Kimm could feel her other arm going numb as the bloodstream was cut off by the chain. She shivered and closed her eyes.  
This was all a bad dream, it was just a dream…..  
She opened them again and noticed she was still in the chair, feeling Howie's fingers move over her body.  
"Too bad I can't play with you. Would love to get my hands on you and show you what it's like to be under a Backstreet Boy." He paused for a second and continued. "Then again, the only Backstreet Boy you're interested in is Nicky." He pushed her against the chair as he squeezed her cheeks with his hand. "Such a pretty face, not going to touch that...the rest of your body, well…"   
Kimm shook her head and moaned. Panic was creeping up her chest. What was he going to do to her?

Howie turned back to Lauren and kissed her softly. Kimm couldn't believe her eyes. "Does Nick know about you two?! The baby?! If not he has the right to know!"  
Howie quickly turned back to Kimm as he grabbed her hair, pulling it backwards.  
"If I hear anything of what's going on here come from your mouth, I'll make sure I'll silence you forever!" He tugged hard at her hair making Kimm wince. "Is that clear….Kimm?"  
Kimm nodded softly and felt tears prick behind her eyes. Howie pushed her head back and walked away after whispering something into Lauren's ear.  
She smiled softly and nodded.  
"Oh and Kimm?" Howie turned back around. "I'm looking forward seeing you again at rehearsals." A devilish smile curled around his lips as he walked away, leaving Kimm with Lauren again.  
Kimm winced. Her left arm felt dead and painful at the same time. There would be marks on there for sure.  
"Oh, what's the matter sweetie? Feeling uncomfortable? Better get used to it because you'll be staying the night." Kimm's eyes went wide. "What?! No! You can't just leave me here!" She started to pull at the chain again and kicked her legs which were still tied together at her ankles.   
She was kicking so frantically that she pulled herself up from the chair. The rope on her right arm slid off and she could finally move.  
Lauren watched her knowing Kimm couldn't escape. It was going to be even more uncomfortable for her because now she had to stand up the entire night.

"That wasn't a really smart move hun." She smiled as she walked around Kimm.   
"Fuck you Lauren!" Kimm spat as she tried to free her other arm but it was tied really good and the more she pulled, the deeper the chain would cut into her skin. “OW!” Kimm cried out feeling the chain in her skin. She looked at her arm as she saw blood running down.   
Lauren saw her wince in pain. “You better stop that. If you want to save your arm.” Kimm looked down, not wanting to look at her as she sighed softly. Lauren was right though, it would only make it worse.  
“Why are you doing this? I haven’t done anything wrong.” Kimm tried.  
Lauren stopped in front of her. “You didn’t? Oh girl, you did so wrong. You interfered with my husband. That’s wrong.”   
Kimm shot her head up. “For the last time….HE CAME TO ME! I don’t want anything to do with him! Not physically, not emotionally!”   
Lauren shook her head. “Then why did you go out for lunch, walk through the park? Why did you go to his hotel? Hmmm?” 

Kimm’s eyes went wide. “How do you know that….did you….did you take the pictures?’   
“No, I didn’t. I got people to do that for me.” Lauren picked up the cable that was laying on the floor and put it back into the water.  
She looked back up at Kimm. “Step back in.”   
“No!” Kimm cried out, holding onto the chain. Lauren grabbed her hair. “Do I have to get Howie back in because, sweetheart, I’m nothing compared to him!”   
Kimm panted hard. “Do whatever you want, I’m not getting back into the water!” Lauren pushed Kimm’s head away, getting more angry by the second.   
“Fine! Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you!” She walked to a small table and picked up her phone. After a few seconds of silence she started talking.   
“Howie, it’s me. The bitch won’t listen and I’ve had it! Come over here right now!” She threw the phone back onto the table and looked at Kimm as she crossed her arms. “Sharna was so much easier.”   
Kimm narrowed her eyes. “What did she ever done to you? She was only in a dancing contest with Nick.”   
Lauren started laughing. “Oh, that’s what they made you think. No, she was far more into him then that!. I caught them one night after one of the shows and something snapped. I got her back real good, she won’t ever touch him again.” Kimm saw Lauren’s face change, seeing hurt into her eyes. In a way she started to feel sorry for Lauren but this wasn’t the way to deal with things.  
“Look, Lauren….I’m not Sharna. If you let me go I will disappear. I’ll get out of Nick’s life, you won’t see me again.” Lauren’s eyes turned dark again as she looked up at Kimm. “No sweetie, you’re too late for that.” 

Kimm heard the shuffle of feet as a shiver went down her spine. Howie was back.   
He walked into the room looking at Kimm. “Are you going to give us a hard time Kimm? Because if you do, I have to take some other precautions.”   
She looked at him with disgust in her eyes and stayed quiet. Howie walked over to her and pulled her head back. “I asked you a question!”  
Kimm remained silent, feeling the pain of Howie’s grip. Howie growled as he slapped her face. “I don’t know why I keep doing this…It’s such a waste of time.”   
Kimm kept her head down as she felt the pressure of her bladder. She hadn’t gone to the toilet after she visited Nick. But she knew they wouldn’t let her go.  
Howie looked at Lauren. “Come on, let’s go home. We’ll get back to her later.” Lauren nodded as she looked at Kimm, who was still holding onto the chain. Her hair was messy and blood dripped from her arm.  
Tears started to fall from Kimm’s eyes. “NO! You can’t just leave me here! Please! Please let me go, I won’t tell a thing….please! NOOOO!”  
She saw Howie and Lauren disappear into the darkness as she heard a metal door bang. It went silent.  
Kimm cried and yelled but nobody could hear her. “NO!, nooo…” She hiccupped as she held onto the chain.   
She couldn’t hold on anymore as she felt the warmth running down her legs feeling completely helpless.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick woke up an hour before his alarm clock went off, feeling odd. He never woke up this early. He sighed and stared into the darkness. It was completely silent and his mind wandered off to Kimm.   
He hadn’t heard from her after she came to see him at the hotel and he wouldn’t be seeing her today at rehearsals because she had took the day off to get her head together.  
He couldn’t blame her.   
The things that had happened to her shouldn’t have happened at all. Nick groaned. And all because he couldn’t leave her alone.  
He knew he had to stop seeing her, having dates with her. Like Brian had said, it would destroy his marriage if he kept going like this. But still, there was something about her that attracted him, something that Lauren didn’t have.  
He loved Lauren with all his heart but sometimes she could get bossy and totally ignored him.  
Kimm didn’t have that. She was sincerely interested in the things he had to say and she would laugh when he told her jokes.  
He laid there for a few minutes and decided to take an early shower and get breakfast before rehearsals would start again. They would be given by another choreographer since Kimm was at home.  
After enjoying his shower and breakfast he looked at his watch. It would be another half hour before he left for rehearsals. He grabbed his phone and searched for Kimm’s number.  
His thumb hovered above it, deciding on sending her a text instead.  
He wished her a good rest and hoped to see her again soon as she was being missed at rehearsals. He hit the send button and smiled softly.

Howie opened the door to the abandoned building as he walked through the hallway and the room were Kimm was situated. It was really early in the morning, the sun wasn't even up yet. As he entered the room a sharp smell entered his nose. The smell of urine.  
“Good God, you couldn’t hold it could you!” He walked over to Kimm seeing her still hanging onto the chain. Her lips were dry and he could see she had wet herself. She could barely open her eyes as she was exhausted hanging onto the chain all night. Her legs had given away and she could barely hold herself up.  
“Pl...please Howie...I need something to drink…” Howie walked away from her as he picked up a water bottle that Lauren had left onto the small table. He moved back to her unscrewing the cap and emptying the bottle above her head as the water ran over her head down her body. “There you go!”   
Kimm gasped and whimpered as she tried to catch some water with her mouth.   
Howie looked at her. She looked awful.  
He had to get her off the chain and cleaned up before she could return to rehearsals tomorrow. He went onto his knees, undoing the rope around her ankles.  
He stood up as his hand moved under her armpit pushing her up. “Stand on your legs Kimm.”   
Kimm looked at him in shock. All of a sudden his voice turned soft and caring, not cold and hard like a few seconds ago,  
“Howie….you..you got to..” Howie looked into her eyes. “Sshh..don’t talk, we got to get you up and cleaned before you can get back to rehearsals tomorrow. We don’t want any questions, now do we?”   
He removed the chain and looked at her arm. It had turned blue and Kimm started to moan as she felt the blood returning to her arm. “Ow...that hurts!” Howie put his arm around her waist and flung her arm around his neck. “Just lean on me and I’ll get you to the car. You’re going with me to the hotel and you can shower.”   
Kimm nodded. Her body was screaming to run away but she was too exhausted and she could use a shower. 

Howie escorted her outside as he opened the car door, laying her in the back seat. He closed the door and got behind the steering wheel as he drove off to his hotel. In the meantime he called Lauren, telling her that he had taken Kimm out off the building and to his hotel. Lauren reminded him that Kimm had to keep her mouth shut about anything that had happened.  
Howie reassured her and hung up as he looked into the rear view mirror. Kimm had her eyes closed and she looked almost childish. He sighed softly as he somehow felt sorry for her but he had to. Nick couldn’t find out that this baby wasn’t his and he had to make sure Kimm wouldn’t tell him either.  
He parked his car into the hotel parking lot and got out. Opening the passenger door and pulling Kimm out again as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
“Kimm, you got to work with me here if you want to get upstairs.” Kimm groaned softly as she started to move. They walked slowly to the entrance and into the hotel lobby.  
Eyes were pulled to the two as they slowly moved to the elevator.  
Howie ignored them and pressed the button as he held Kimm tight. The elevator doors opened and they stepped in as Howie sighed softly, happy they were out of sight as the doors closed.  
He pressed the button to his floor and looked at Kimm. She had hung her head and was getting heavy. “Kimm…” He nudged her as he heard a soft moan.  
He had to get her into his room and get her some food and fluids in, otherwise she would end up in hospital and that was the last thing he wanted.  
The doors flung open as he took her to his room. He closed the door behind them and laid her gently onto the bed, taking off her shoes.  
He quickly got to the phone and ordered room service as Kimm needed to eat to get her strength back.

Kimm had fallen asleep and after an hour of sleep she woke up. She opened her eyes feeling the softness of the bed around her. She was under blankets and she didn’t wore any clothes apart from a pair of panties that weren’t hers.   
She turned as she saw Howie sitting next to her looking at his phone. He looked at her.  
“Hey….welcome back.” He smiled softly. “Are you hungry?”   
Kimm nodded softly as she opened her mouth. “And thirsty.” Howie got up and got a glass of water for her. He sat back down beside her and offered it to her. “Here...drink.”   
Kimm put her lips to the glass as Howie gently poured the water into her mouth. She closed her eyes enjoying the cold water hitting her lips as she drank. Her throat felt so dry it hurt as the water ran along it.  
She drank the whole glass as Howie put it onto the night stand. He helped her sit up as the blankets fell off her. “Where...where are my clothes?” Kimm asked softly pulling the blankets up, covering her breasts.  
“I had them washed, they will be here shortly.” Howie answered.  
Kimm looked at him. “Why are you doing this..? I can keep my mouth shut, why did you leave me back there on my own?” Kimm asked as she swallowed hard.  
Howie sighed, his back to her. “I...we don’t want anyone to know that the baby isn’t Nick’s.”  
Kimm shook her head. “So...I don’t see why you had to take me and tie me up. I don’t…” Howie turned around quickly his eyes turned wide and wild.  
“Shut up Kimm! You just need to shut up!” He grabbed her chin. “Nothing has happened. If any of the boys ask you anything you will not say a word, is that clear?!”  
Tears were pricking behind her eyes as Kimm looked into Howie’s eyes. She never would’ve thought he could be like this.

A knock and a muffled “room service” was being heard as Howie let go of Kimm. She instantly curled up under the blankets, hiding from him.  
Howie opened the hotel room door and took the food and her freshly washed clothes. He closed the door as he turned back to Kimm.  
“Now, I want you to eat and after that you can take a shower and get dressed. I’ll make sure I’ll get you back home safe and you’ll be back at rehearsals tomorrow. Am I clear?”  
Kimm cried silently as she nodded her head under the blankets.  
Howie put down the food as he pulled the blankets off of her. Kimm crossed her arms over her chest as she laid in the fetal position.  
“Eat, Kimm.” It wasn’t a request, it was an order.  
She slowly sat up as she took some of the food off the plate and put it into her mouth. One bite led to another making her clean the plate in no time.  
Howie took the plate from her and nodded. “Good girl, now get up and go shower.” Kimm nodded softly as she slided out of the bed and got up.   
Howie stood next to her as she was still wobbly. Kimm didn’t care that she was almost naked, she wanted to shower and go home. Forget about all this and move on.  
He escorted her to the shower and sat on the toilet as Kimm cleaned herself.  
She sighed and cried as the warm water was welcoming to her exhausted body. “Kimm, you need to cover up your arm because if the guys see that they will go and ask questions.” Howie told her as Kimm dried herself off.  
“Don’t worry Howie, I’ll take care of it.” Kimm softly spoke as she didn’t want to upset him again. She stepped out of the shower as Howie got her clothes, handing them over to her. Kimm sighed softly and after drying herself off she took her clothes and put them back on.

She looked at him. “Where’s my purse?”   
“It’s already here. Lauren dropped it off as she took it with her when we left yesterday.”   
Kimm walked back into the bedroom feeling a little better now she was clean and with a bit of food in her stomach.  
Howie gave her her purse. “I’ll take you home.”   
“But...what about my rental car? It’s still at the hotel.” Howie shook his head. “No it’s not. I took the car keys and took it back to your house.”   
Kimm looked shocked at how well organised the two were. They had to be as they had done it before.  
Howie opened the hotel room door as Kimm clutched her purse to her chest walking out of the room. her arm hurting really bad as it had turned black and blue.

After getting in the car and driving to Kimm's house, Howie stood behind her as Kimm looked at her front door. She grabbed her purse and looked for her keys to her house. She started to shake as she took them out.  
"Having trouble?" Howie asked seeing her shake.  
Kimm swallowed trying to hold still as she stuck the key into the lock, turning it and pushing the door open. "I'm fine.." She answered.  
She stepped inside as she felt Howie behind her. She didn't walk on, not wanting him in her house.  
Howie put his hands on her shoulders running them down on her arms. Kimm shivered.  
He placed his lips next to her ear. "Remember what I said. Not a single word..to anyone. You'll get your rest and I will see you tomorrow for rehearsals at 8 am. If you don't show up I'll hunt you down and make sure Nick will never see you again. Am I clear?" His warm breath hit her ear with every word. Kimm jumped up as she felt Howie's hands gripping her arms tight. "Am I clear, Kimm!"  
She started to nod. "Y..yes, you're clear.." Her voice gave way feeling terrified.  
Howie let her go as Kimm heard him opening the front door and slamming it shut.  
Kimm's legs wobbled as she fell to the floor clutching her purse against her. She felt exhausted as the tears streamed down her face. How could she go back to rehearsals tomorrow after what Howie and Lauren did to her? How could she face Howie tomorrow and act like nothing had happened...How could she face Nick, knowing the unborn wasn't his?  
She cried her lungs out as she laid on the floor of her hallway feeling alone and frightened.

Nick stepped out of his car as he took his bag with him. He locked it and walked into the rehearsal studio. As he turned the corner of the dressing room he sees Brian sitting there already. "Rok...you're early…"   
Brian looked up at his youngest brother smiling softly. "Yeah, just wanting some peace and quiet. Have you heard from Kimm yet?"   
Nick shook his head. "No, I did send her a text though but I'm going to leave her alone from now on. You were right."  
Brian looked at him and nodded softly. "Good, I'm glad you're seeing it yourself."  
Nick changed into his workout gear.  
"Who's going to do rehearsals today?" He asked as he looked back at Brian, storing his clothes into a locker.  
"I think it's Gregory this time...but I do miss Kimm, she's got such good energy."   
Nick nodded. "Yeah….she has." Brian stood up taking his towel and water bottle. "Come on, let's get this over with." They walked into the hallway together seeing AJ, Howie and Kevin entering the studio.  
Brian and Nick sat down as they waited for their brothers, talking to Gregory. "I know I'm not Kimm but I'll try to keep her training in mind." Gregory smiled at the two men in front of him.  
Brian chuckled. "You'll do fine. I'm glad we can still do rehearsals. Kimm will be back tomorrow." Nick smiled softly. He really wanted to see her again, even if it only was for their rehearsals.  
The others walked in as Gregory stood up, followed by Nick and Brian.  
Howie smiled at them. "Ready for another rehearsal day?"   
Nick smirked. "I could think of something better today…" Howie shook his head as they all gathered around Gregory.  
"Okay guys, ready for warming up?" He asked looking at them.  
The guys all nodded and spread out on the floor as Gregory put on the music.  
Nick's thoughts drifted off to Kimm, wondering how she was doing as he did his warming up.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a thumping pain that seared through her arm with every heartbeat. She couldn’t even lift her arm so how was she going to do rehearsals like this? Kimm groaned and winced as she tried to get out of bed. As she sat up she thought about the brace she bought a couple of months ago. She could put that on to give her a bit of support. She stood up and started looking in one of her drawers where she had left it. Rummaging through clothes she finally found it and laid it on her bed.  
She looked at her alarm clock, just two hours before rehearsals. Forcing herself to undress and step into the shower as she let the warm water run over her body.  
Thoughts of the day before returned into her head making her shake. Her body trembled thinking about what Howie and Lauren had done to her. She couldn’t face Howie but she had to. He had made it perfectly clear what would happen if she didn’t show up and she didn't want anything happen to Nick.  
Nick…..the man that had made her feel like there wasn’t a care in the world.

She turned of the shower as she stood there, letting her body turn cold. Finally she grabbed a towel and dried herself of, trying to avoid the shooting pain in her arm.  
She knew the chain had done some damage but she couldn’t go to see a doctor. She shook her head as she slowly put her workout gear on and pulled the brace over her arm. The tightness immediately gave support but it wasn’t as comfortable as she had hoped. She put on a long sleeve training top to hide the brace.  
She sighed and got her bag, throwing in some clothes, a towel and her water bottle as she headed downstairs to get breakfast.  
As she moved down to the hallway she saw a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She walked back and looked at her face.  
Her lip was a bit swollen from the slap she endured from Lauren but nothing too major. She looked exhausted but she could always tell them she didn’t sleep well, which wasn’t far from the truth.  
She walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, getting out some yoghurt and strawberries. As she prepared her breakfast she looked out of the window wondering if Howie ever felt guilty doing the things he had done.  
And how was she supposed to stay silent knowing Lauren wasn’t carrying Nick’s child?  
Nick had the right to know that one of his brothers screwed him over, in more than one way. Kimm sighed as she tried to get her breakfast down. It would be a very long and hard day for her. The boys would probably ask her how she was doing and she just had to lie to them.  
And then there was Howie. She decided not to pay much attention to him and focus on the other guys.  
Finally the clock hit 7am and she made her way to the front door as she grabbed her stuff. She got her car keys and headed outside.

Nick woke up after his alarm clock went off for a second time. He stretched and smiled softly.  
He had slept so much better than the night before and today he was going to see KImm again. Throwing off his blankets and rubbing his face he got out off bed and under the shower. He chuckled to himself as he felt like a kid at Christmas. He was definitely excited to see her again.  
After a quick shower he dressed himself and got ready to get some breakfast downstairs. He took is training bag and car keys with him, as well as his keycard of his hotel room.  
He made his way downstairs humming a song that suddenly hit his brain. He made it to the restaurant and decided to have a light breakfast. Getting some fruit into a bowl and grabbing some yoghurt he returned to a small table in the corner of the hotel restaurant. It was very quiet for there weren’t a lot of guests at this time in the morning.  
He sighed happily as he ate his fruit, looking outside the window. Traffic was already busy, taking people from one spot to the other.   
He finished his yoghurt and stood up, heading outside to his rental car. He got in and turned on the radio, hearing a song from the Golden Earring. He turned up the volume and started to sing as he backed up his car and moved towards the road that would lead him to the rehearsal studio.

Kimm had parked her car and got out. Feeling relieved to see none of the boys were there yet. Except Rich and Tone, they always seem to get ahead of her. She went into the studio and into the dressing room, getting her towel and water bottle as she put her bag into a locker.  
She took a deep breath, trying to calm down as she moved down the hallway and into the rehearsal room where Rich and Tone were in a discussion.  
“So...if we can manage to keep that…” Rich stopped as he saw Kimm entering the room. Tone turned his head and smiled.  
“Hey, look who’s here!” He turned around and walked towards her pulling her into a hug. Kimm gritted her teeth feeling the pain in her arm as he hugged her.  
“Hi Tone….Rich..” She smiled softly at the two men. Rich had moved over to her as well, hugging her. “How are you?”   
Kimm nodded softly. “Doing okay, I’m happy that my car will be fixed in a couple of days.” She tried to smile a big smile but it wasn’t genuine.  
Tone nodded. “Yeah, I’m glad they did have the time to fix it that fast. But how are you now, have you calmed down a bit?”   
Kimm nodded.”Yes, it was a good idea taking the day off.” She took a sip of her water bottle as she heard a familiar voice behind them.

“Kimm!”   
The three of them looked back as they saw a smiling Nick walking towards them. His arms opened wide. Kimm smiled as she moved towards him, hugging him gently.  
Nick sighed softly. “So good to see you again, how are you?” Kimm swallowed. “I’m doing good..” Pulling away from him as she looked into his eyes smiling softly. “Thanks for asking.”  
Nick smiled back. “Good….good to hear that. I just hope we can move on from here.”  
Kimm nodded. “Yeah, me too.” She looked down and turned. “I need to do some stretching..sorry.”   
Nick watched her moving away from him as she started to do some stretching. There was something off and he couldn’t tell what it was. He saw her stretch but it didn’t go as smoothly like she normally did.  
Her face scrunched a few times as she stretched out her left arm to reach her legs and she looked like she hadn’t slept for days. He walked over to her. “Are you okay?”  
Kimm looked up at him. “Yeah...why?”   
Nick smirked. “You seem to have some trouble stretching your left arm.” Kimm swallowed as her heart started to race. She quickly thought of something.  
“I know, I’ve slept on my arm last night..but I’ll be fine.” She smiled at him.  
Nick nodded but he didn’t believe a word. “Okay, just checking.” 

“Hey guys!” Kimm crinched hearing his voice. Howie moved beside Nick looking down at her. “I see you’re all ready to go!” He smiled his normal smile which made Kimm almost throw up. She looked at her feet as she stretched some more, not wanting to look at the man that had tortured her. “Yes, almost done.”   
Howie slapped Nick on the back and turned away from him, greeting the other guys as they came in. Nick kept looking at Kimm. Why did he get the feeling something was wrong?  
Kimm finished her stretching and stood up as she saw AJ moving her way.  
“Kimmie! I’ve missed you, come here!” He pulled her into a hug which made her smile. She had truly missed them, even if it was for just two days. “Missed you too AJ.”   
Kevin and Brian hugged her as well but Howie stayed away from her which Kimm didn’t mind.  
Brian smiled up at her. “So good to see you back! Mean, Gregory and the others were fine but we really missed you!” Kimm smiled. “Aww thanks Brian, that’s really sweet. It feels good to be back.”   
Kevin looked at her. “Aren’t you hot with that top on?” Kimm looked down at her top. “What, this? No...it’s breathable you know.” She smiled and glanced at Howie. He had a stare into his eyes that made Kimm shiver, making her smile disappear. “Okay, ready for warming up?”   
She asked the boys as they all scattered across the floor.  
Taking the remote control and putting some music on as she started her warming up routine.

Overall, rehearsals went pretty good. As long as Kimm ignored Howie. She got some glares when she got close to Nick making her back away.  
As they ended the rehearsals Nick walked over to Kimm. "Hey...how's your arm doing?" He asked, looking slightly worried. Kimm forced herself to smile but she wanted to scream, feeling the sharp pain.  
"It's okay. I've got to let it rest and it'll be fine." She looked back down and grabbed her towel and water bottle.  
"Okay guys, I need a shower." She softly smiled at Nick and walked down to the dressing room to shower.  
Nick followed her with his eyes. There was something really wrong here.  
Brian pulled Nick out of his thoughts jumping on his back. "Earth to Kaos!!!" Nick grinned, grabbing his best friend and running around the room.  
Kevin shook his head and chuckled. "Will you two ever grow up? I see Kimm didn't wore you guys out!" 

As Kimm heard laughter in the rehearsal room she quickly undressed and got her towel, taking it with her as she stepped under the shower. She made sure she was clean and dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her waist.  
Getting back to her locker, grabbing her bag and putting it down on one of the benches behind her. She got her panties and put them on as she removed her towel, putting her bra on. She got her jeans and pulled them over her legs as she winced. The stretching wasn’t doing her arm any good but she managed to pull her jeans up as she stood up. She zipped it and closed the button.  
“What the hell happened to your arm?!”   
Kimm jumped up hearing the sudden voice. She looked up and saw Nick standing there with wide eyes, looking at her arm.  
She covered it with her hand. “Do you always barge into the women’s dressing room like that?” Quickly grabbing her shirt but Nick was quicker. He grabbed her arm looking at it as Kimm winced, looking down at the floor.  
“Kimm….this isn’t just from sleeping on your arm. What is this?” His thumb softly rubbed her skin.  
Kimm looked up at him as she desperately tried to swallow her tears. Her voice broke a little as she tried to answer him. “It’s….” Her whole body tensed up as her eyes shifted next to Nick, seeing Howie in the doorway. Nick noticed Kimm’s body and expression and turned his head as he was still holding her arm.  
“Howie….”   
Howie looked at Kimm, a dark stare in his eyes as he smiled softly looking at Nick. “Hi...the guys want to go and have a drink together. Wanna join?”   
Kimm softly pulled away her arm as soon as she felt Nick’s grip loosening. She quickly dressed herself and grabbed her bag and car keys, walking past Nick.  
“Hey Kimm….wait up…”   
Kimm shook her head. “No, it’s..it’s been a long day, I just want to go home and relax. You can go with Howie if you want.”   
She smiled softly as she turned back around and hurried outside. Howie looked back at Nick.  
“Is she okay?” Nick shook his head. “I don’t know…”   
Howie nodded softly. “So….are you coming with us or…?” After a few seconds Nick shook his head. “Nah..I wanted to FaceTime with Lauren tonight so I’m gonna go to my hotel.”   
“Okay suit yourself, see you tomorrow bro!” Howie slapped Nick on his shoulder and walked out of the dressing room.  
Nick stayed there for a bit as his thoughts ran through his mind. The look on Kimm’s face when she saw Howie didn’t add up. Lauren just had to wait, he needed to find out what was going on.

Kimm almost ran across the parking lot as she got in her car, closing the door. A big breath escaped her not realizing she had held it in for so long. She started her car pulling out as her hands shaked, holding the steering wheel. She constantly was looking into her rearview mirror just to see if Howie’s car wasn’t following her.  
When she didn’t see anything for a few minutes she sighed and tried to relax a little.   
The look on Nick’s face when he saw her arm was burned into her brain. She wanted to tell him so badly but she knew she was in trouble. If Howie didn’t catch them she would’ve told Nick the whole thing.  
She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out, she needed to get home fast and safe.  
Turning on the radio to get some distraction she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. How could she go on like this? She needed to tell Nick, but how?

Nick waited til all the other boys were gone and there was only Tone and him in the building. He heard him shut off all the lights as Nick moved back into the hallway. Tone looked surprised seeing him there. “Hey Carter, I thought you wanted to go out with the boys?” Nick smiled softly and shook his head. “No...oh...have you heard anything about Kimm’s car?”   
Tone nodded. “Yeah, it will be done in two days so she can finally pick it up.”   
Nick nodded. “Okay, just send the bill to me then. I’m gonna pay for it.”   
Tone smiled and slapped him on the back. “I think she’ll appreciate it Nick. Come on, let’s go, it’s been a long day.”   
The two said goodbye on the parking lot as Nick stepped into his car seeing Tone drive by. He waved and watched the car disappear.  
Sighing as he bit the inside of his lip. He started the car and drove off, turning left to the road that would lead to Kimm’s apartment. 

Kimm finally arrived at her apartment as she got stuck in traffic. She slammed the door behind her and threw her bag and keys onto the side table that stood against the wall in the hallway. She groaned knowing there was no food left in her fridge so she decided to order some pizza.  
Grabbing her phone as she looked at it. She noticed a message from Nick. Why hadn’t she seen that earlier? She opened it and smiled softly as she read it, he really cared for her.  
It was on the day she got kidnapped from the hotel parking lot.  
She shivered not wanting to think about that again and erased the message. She quickly searched for her favorite pizza place and called them to place an order.  
Putting down the phone as she laid down on her couch, taking a deep breath. She wanted to disappear, make it all go away. She almost regretted saying yes when Rich and Tone asked her to do choreography for the boys. But how could she know that one of them would show interest in her and another almost killing her?   
The doorbell immediately got her back as she stood up. Surprised the pizza was here so fast. She opened the door and was greeted by two brown eyes. Kimm’s eyes widened as she pushed the door closed but he was too strong and pushed it back open, making it slam against the wall.  
His hand gripped around her throat pushing her back against the side table, making her bag fall onto the floor as her head banged against the wall.  
“HAVE YOU TOLD HIM?” He yelled at her, his eyes were on fire. Kimm looked back into Howie’s eyes as she desperately tried to get his hand off her throat. Howie’s grip tightened as he threw her to the floor, slamming the door shut. He kneeled beside her pulling her head up by her hair. “Have you told him?!!” 

Kimm gasped for air as she shook her head. “No…” Her voice was soft and almost unnoticeable which triggered Howie. He slapped her across the face. “I should’ve just killed you…” He stood up as he looked at her. “You know...I have a much better idea…” He bend down pulling her up as he pushed her up the stairs. “Go up!”  
Kimm shook her head trying to get back down again. Howie grabbed her tight as he pulled her close. “Go up, or I swear I’m going to kill him….”   
Kimm’s breath got stuck in her throat as she was scared to death. She slowly moved up feeling her arm in Howie’s grip, not letting her go.  
They moved over to her bedroom as he threw her onto the bed. Kimm crawled backwards against the headboard.  
“Strip…” Howie ordered her. When she didn’t move he grabbed her by her ankles, pulling her towards him. “I said strip!” His hands went to her top and pulled it off of her.  
Kimm started to fight back but he was too strong.  
He pulled down her pants and panties as he pushed down his own. He pushed her back onto the bed and grabbed her arms tight which made Kimm scream. The pain seared through her mixed with fear, knowing what was going to happen.  
“NO!! Howie no!! Let me go!!” Howie put a hand over her mouth as his other hand found her entrance. Kimm kicked and screamed as she bit in his finger.  
“Fuck! You bitch!” Howie slapped her in the face again which made her fall sideways.  
He grabbed her again and saw that Kimm was in a bit of a daze from the slap. He pushed her legs apart as he found her entrance. “Now it’s time for me to have some fun…” 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Howie looked back, his eyes turning wide at the sound of his voice. Nick grabbed Howie by the shoulders. “Get the fuck off of her!!”   
He threw him onto the ground as Howie tried to pull up his pants. Kimm crawled all the way up against the headboard in fear.  
“What the hell Howie?!! You son of a bitch!” And before Howie knew it he felt the first fist against his face as blood spat onto the wall. The second one hit him and knocked him out completely.  
Kimm watched the scene in horror as she tried to protect herself. She had wrapped her arms around her covering her ears as she cried.  
Nick panted hard as he looked back at his brother. He couldn’t believe what had just happened.   
Kimm’s soft crying made him look sideways seeing her all curled up against the headboard. He slowly moved over to her. “Kimm…..” He didn’t know what to do so he just sat beside her as he slowly reached out for her. His fingertips touched her arm and Kimm crinched.  
Nick left his fingers there, letting her know he wasn’t going to hurt her. “Kimm...it’s over…” She looked up at him shaking her head in denial. “No...no it’s not...you have no idea…”   
Nick tilted his head. “What do you mean?”   
Kimm pulled her arms away from her legs giving her body some space to move. “Could you please…?” Pointing at her clothes that were laying on the floor.  
Nick nodded. “Yes, of course.” He grabbed them and handed them over to Kimm as she put them back on while shaking heavily.  
They heard a soft groan as Howie was getting back to the real world again. Kimm’s eyes went wide.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll call Brian and Kevin. We need to get him out of here and get you safe.”   
Nick reassured her as he looked at her worriedly. “What has been going on, Kimm?” Grabbing his phone as he called Brian.

Brian felt his phone buzz in his pants as he got it out and answered it. “Nicky Nick!”   
“Brian, I need you and Kevin at Kimm’s apartment right now!”   
Brian shook his head and blinked. “Uhmmmm, is everything okay?”   
“No, it’s not. I need you asap B! I don’t have time to explain, just get here. I’ll give you directions.” Brian got up and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper as he wrote down directions to Kimm’s apartment.  
“Could you call Kev, Kimm needs me here right now.” Brian nodded. “Yeah, we’ll be right over!” They said goodbye and Brian called his cousin.  
“Kev, it’s me B. Nick just called me and we gotta get to Kimm’s apartment. He didn’t say what was going on but it sounded really urgent.”   
Kevin got up and grabbed his car keys. “I’m on my way.” 

Howie blinked and groaned as he looked up. Nick was bending over him holding him down. “Don’t you fucking dare move….”  
Kimm swallowed hard as she looked at them. She never wanted this to happen, this was all just a bad dream. Suddenly voices were being heard downstairs. “Kimm?! Nick?!” Brian’s voice echoed through the hallway.  
Brian and Kevin made their way up as they entered the bedroom seeing Nick holding Howie down.  
“What the……what are you doing here Howie?!” Nick stood up, pulling Howie with him. “Just take this son of a bitch with you. I’ll fill you in later. I want him gone...now..” Kevin and Brian looked at each other feeling confused as they saw the state Howie was in.  
Brian looked over Nick’s shoulder seeing Kimm on the bed. She couldn’t look at them and was facing the floor.  
Nick pushed Howie into Kevin’s arms. “Take him…” Kevin nodded and pulled Howie with him. “Come on B, let’s go.”   
Brian looked at Nick worriedly. “Are you going to be okay?” Nick nodded. “Yeah, I will all fill you in when I get back. I’ll call you.”   
Brian nodded softly, taking one more look at Kimm. “Take care of her…” Nick reassured him as he watched his two brothers leave, carrying Howie in between them.


	9. Chapter 9

As Nick heard the door slam shut downstairs, he turned back to Kimm. She was curled up on the bed and had her eyes closed.  
Nick wasn’t sure if what he was going to do would trigger Kimm but he had to comfort her. He knew she was hurt and he also knew it was Howie that caused it. He slowly moved over to the other side of the bed and laid next to her. Her back was towards him and he could see her breathe slowly, she had fallen asleep.  
What was going on that Nick didn’t know about? And what was Howie’s role?   
He shook his head as he turned to his side facing Kimm, he scooted a bit closer and gently reached out for her. His hand wrapped around her arm tugging her slightly to him.  
Kimm’s eyes shot open as she felt his hand. She took a deep breath and Nick could feel her tense up. “It’s okay Kimm...it’s me...come here..”  
He slowly pulled her into his arms, making sure it wouldn’t freak her out.   
Kimm’s breathing became more normal and she tried to relax as she let herself pull into his arms.  
Nick wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “There we go...it’s okay, he’s not gonna hurt you anymore. God, I’m so sorry this has happened to you Kimm.”  
Kimm started to softly cry as she listened to his voice. It had a soothing effect on her but it also reminded her what Howie had said.  
Nick stroked her hair and cooed to her trying to get her relaxed and maybe tell him what had happened.  
“Kimm….?”   
She sighed. “Yes…?”   
“I…..I want to know what happened because we definitely can’t go on like this. You need to tell me what happened. I have a feeling your arm has to do something with it as well, am I right?” He asked her holding her close.  
Kimm swallowed and her mouth turned dry. She nodded softly as Nick sighed. Kimm turned around in his arms so she could face him as she looked up into his blue eyes.  
They looked worried and caring, he truly did care about her.  
“Nick...I…” She looked down as she fought hard not to tell him. Nick pushed her head back up by her chin. “Kimm..I need to know. What Howie has done to you..it can’t be leaved unpunished…”  
A tear rolled down her cheek knowing he would get into even bigger trouble but he had the right to know. Nick saw her internal battle and wiped away her tear with his thumb.  
“You can do this….I’m here….please tell me…” He spoke softly as he leaned his head against hers.  
Kimm closed her eyes and swallowed again, taking a deep breath.

“That afternoon I came to see you at the hotel to talk?” She started.  
Nick nodded. “Yes…?”’   
“When I got out of the hotel and walked to the parking lot I got taken.”   
Nick’s eyes went wide. “You what?!.....You...you didn’t go home?” Kimm shook her head.  
“Howie and another man drugged me and when I woke up I was tied up sitting in a chair. My left arm was hoisted and tied up in chains.”   
Nick’s hand softly rubbed her left arm as he looked into her eyes, almost feeling the pain and fear she went through.  
“My right arm was tied to the chair and my feet were in cold water.”   
Nick didn’t know what to think of it. His lifetime brother Howie, he thought he knew him but he never knew there was such a dark side to him.  
He saw Kimm biting her lip. “There’s more isn’t there….”   
Kimm nodded softly looking down again.

“I heard a voice speak to me, I couldn’t see her. But when she came into the light…” Kimm stopped. She couldn’t tell him.  
“What, Kimm?”   
“It was...it was Lauren, Nick…”   
Air was being pushed out of Nick’s lungs as he heard her say her name. “Lau...Lauren?! No..you must be mistaking her for somebody else...she..” Kimm’s eyes went wide. “Nick! It was Lauren!” Nick could only look into her eyes to see that she was telling the truth but he didn’t want to. His own wife…?  
Nick's eyes looked at Kimm as he stayed silent.   
Kimm sighed. "I know it's hard to believe...but they tortured me Nick. They tied me up in chains, electrocuted me and slapped me. I was so scared they would kill me….I.."  
Nick shook his head. "No...no…" He stood up walking towards the bedroom window.  
He stared into nothing as Kimm's words flooded his brain. He closed his eyes. "Nick….there's more…." Kimm didn't know how he would handle the last thing she was going to tell him. She saw him hanging his head, ready to hear it.  
"The baby...it's...it's not yours...it's Howie's.."  
Nick's eyes widened. "What….?"  
Kimm sighed. "I'm sorry..I'm so so sorry."  
Nick turned around, his eyes filled with fury. "How dare you say that! The baby is mine, I can't believe you're saying this! Who put that into your head!" Kimm jumped up seeing him like that.  
"Nick, it's true! I heard it from Howie himself!"   
Nick gritted his teeth, his breathing heavy. He couldn't believe what she was saying and there was only one way to find out if she was speaking the truth.  
He pushed himself off the wall as he stormed down the stairs.  
Kimm jumped off the bed running after him. "Nick! Where are you going?!" Nick ignored her as he hurried over to his car, getting in. As he sat down the passenger's side opened as Kimm sat next to him.  
"Get out Kimm!" Kimm shook her head. "No! I'm not gonna make you do anything you'll regret!"   
Nick looked at her. "Fine...you can come with me but don't stop me." He started the car as they drove off and called Brian.

Brian picked up. "Nick...are you okay?"  
"I'm peachy, is that dick still there?" Brian sighed. "We're at Kevin's and yes he's still here."   
Nick felt himself getting angrier by the minute. "Has he told you anything.."  
Brian shook his head. "No, he hasn't said a thing…"  
"Good, because he will when I'm done with him!" Nick squeezed his hands around the steering wheel.  
"Nick...please…"  
"I'll see you in a few, I need you to take care of Kimm, she's with me." Brian closed his eyes, still not knowing what was going on. "Okay…."  
Nick hung up as Brian looked at Howie. He sat on a chair staring into nothing. Brian looked at his phone, he needed AJ here as well.

Nick rushed through traffic as Kimm sat beside him frantically. She didn't know what he was going to do to Howie once he got his hands on him again. He finally reached Kevin's house as Kimm kept quiet. Should she even get out of the car?  
She didn't even hear Nick's door being slammed shut as she suddenly saw him running to the front door. She quickly got out, running after him.  
He pounded on the front door which opened a few seconds later.  
Kevin just could hold him back as Nick wanted to barge right past him. "Whoa! Hold up!"  
Nick tried to pull himself out of Kevin's grip. "Let me go Kevin! I need to get to that asshole!" Kevin pushed him outside closing the front door behind him.  
"Nick! I'm not letting you in there...what the hell is going on!"   
Nick was beside himself. He laughed softly as he shook his head. Kevin tilted his head. "What's so funny?"  
"You wanna know what's going on…? YOU WANNA KNOW?! I'll tell you! That son of a bitch has tortured Kimm and oh yeah, he couldn't resist sticking his dick into Lauren as well!"  
Kevin looked at Nick staying quiet.   
"Nick…..what…? You mean….the baby…"Nick nodded. "It isn't mine Kevin…."   
Kevin didn't know where to look as his eyes trailed to Kimm.  
She had her head down, not wanting to be there.  
"Kimm…." He let go of Nick and moved over to her as he pulled her into his arms. "I….I don't know….I…" Kevin struggled to find the right words as he couldn't believe that Howie could actually do such a thing. But seeing Kimm he knew it was true.  
Kimm didn't move as she felt Kevin's arms around her.

"Kevin….let me in."   
Kevin looked up at his youngest brother. "Promise me you won't go at him…"   
Nick nodded softly. "I promise…"  
Kevin let go of Kimm as he turned back around, sticking the key in and opening the door. He pushed it open and before he knew it, the door flew open seeing Nick running past him. "Nick!! Fuck, no!!!   
Nick ran to the living room where his brothers were. Brian looked at his best friend seeing rage in his eyes as he suddenly realized what he was going to do.  
"Nick!! Don't!!!" He jumped off the couch and ran up to him but he was too late.  
Nick threw himself onto Howie, making him fall off the chair onto the marble floor.  
"You son of a bitch!"   
The first fist landed onto Howie's nose. "You aren't even worthy to be alive! I treated you like family!!!"  
He kept smashing into Howie as he felt hands pulling him off of Howie.  
"Nick!! No!! Let go of him!!" AJ and Brian pulled him off as Nick started to cry and scream.   
"He couldn't keep his fucking hands off Lauren!"   
Kevin ran into the room with Kimm right behind him. He looked at the scene in front of him.  
Brian tried to calm Nick down as AJ kneeled next to Howie, pulling him off the floor and setting him down onto the couch. He quickly ran to the kitchen and got some tissues to stop the bleeding of Howie’s nose.  
“Okay, I want to know the whole story, NOW!” Kevin yelled at his brothers, his eyes narrowed.  
Howie shrugged. “I guess Nick has filled you in on one part….” Holding the tissues against his nose.  
Brian looked at Nick. “Just calm down, you’ve had your share with him. We need to talk about what’s going on.” Nick gritted his teeth. He wanted to know the whole story but he couldn’t look at Howie. He disgusted him.  
“Fine, but I’ll stay on this side of the room.” He crawled back to his feet and looked at Kimm. She was staring at everyone and shaking. “Oh fuck…” He moved over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. “I’m so sorry…” He pulled her with him and sat her down at the dining table as he looked at Howie.  
“You better start talking or I swear to God….” Brian turned to Nick. “Stop it!...you’re not helping!” Nick looked back as his face turned red. “Well Leighanne isn’t the one he knocked up is she?!”   
Brian’s eyes went wide. “What?...you mean….”   
“Yes, your so called brother Howie knocked up Lauren. The baby isn’t mine.” Brian’s head turned to Howie.  
Howie looked down knowing this was the end of their bond. Brian stood up slowly from his chair. “You did what Howie…?”   
Howie closed his eyes and sighed. Everyone jumped up as Brian suddenly grabbed Howie by his collar. “Look me in the eye and tell me the truth…..NOW!” Howie looked up and nodded softly. “Yes Brian, Lauren is carrying my baby.” Brian shook his head looking at Howie in disgust. “And when did this happen?!” Howie’s voice was soft. “Couple of months ago when we had our break, we bumped into each other at a restaurant. She was out with some coworkers.”   
Nick stood up from his chair. “So you decided to fuck her on her night out?!”   
Kevin moved over to Nick. “Sit back down, let Brian handle this…” Nick sat back down pulling Kimm close to him.

Howie shook his head, knowing he needed to come clean. “We stayed there, drinking together after her coworkers left. And before we knew it we were in the bathroom…” Brian let go of Howie. “I’ve heard enough, you disgust me Howie. I can’t believe you could do such a thing….” He turned away and walked over to the kitchen.  
Kevin looked at Howie. “So, what does Kimm have to do with this? Why did you take her?”   
Howie looked up in shock. “They’ve told you?!”   
Kevin nodded. “Yes…..come on….I want answers.” Howie looked at Kimm as she quickly turned her eyes down, seeing Nick pulling her close.  
“I saw Kimm and Nick were flirting and I didn’t want Kimm to know that the baby wasn’t his so Lauren and I decided to make her shut up.”   
Kevin slammed his hand onto the table. “She didn’t even knew!! Why the fuck did you have to take her and torture her like that!! You’re sick in your head, both of you!!”   
Kimm leaned against Nick as she whispered softly. “I’m so sorry Nick...I never wanted this….I..” Nick kissed her head. “Don’t...I’m just glad you’re here. I’ll keep you safe.” 

The room turned silent as Brian returned back to the living room. “You know this is the end of Backstreet Boys, of us…You’ve destroyed all of our lives just by not thinking. I know Leigh is not going to put up with you when she finds out.”   
Howie’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t thought about her. “No...you’re not going to tell her..”  
Brian sighed. “Oh yes we are Howie...she doesn’t deserve to be with someone like you and neither do your kids.”   
Kimm couldn’t stay silent. “Have you told them about Sharna?”   
Nick looked at Kimm feeling confused. “Sharna?” He looked back at Howie. “No….don’t tell me you have something to do with that as well…”  
He got up and pulled Kimm out of her chair. “You know, I’m done listening to you. I don’t care about you or your fucking life anymore! You’re nothing to me! ” He grabbed Kimm’s hand and pulled her with him.  
“Nick, where are you going?!” Brian asked as he looked at the pair.   
“I’ll be at my hotel, I’m taking Kimm with me. I don’t want her to be alone right now.”   
Kimm looked at Nick in silence. She didn’t know what to say and if she would say anything she would probably make it worse.  
“But what about us? The tour..everything. We need to discuss that.”   
Nick laughed softly. “That’s not hard is it. We’re going to cancel it, I don’t want to do anything with that asshole whatsoever.”  
He walked away and took Kimm with him. The other men stayed behind in silence not knowing what to do.  
AJ rubbed his face. “What a fucking mess….”Howie nodded. “Yeah it’...” AJ pointed a finger at him. “You need to shut up! I don’t want to hear anything from that filthy mouth of yours!”   
Howie swallowed hard as he turned his eyes to the ground.  
Kevin sighed. “Okay, I guess I’ll have to make a few phone calls then.” He stood up and walked to his office, leaving Brian and AJ with Howie.

Nick helped Kimm into his car and drove off to the hotel. As they entered his hotel room Nick threw himself onto the bed, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling.  
He looked down at Kimm who was still standing next to the bed. He scooted back up and opened his arms. ”Come here.” Kimm gently crawled into his arms as Nick sighed softly trying to hold back his tears. The swallows made Kimm look up as a tear escaped Nick’s eye.  
Kimm softly wiped it away as he looked down at her. He smiled softly and rubbed her cheek gently. “I’m so sorry...for everything..” Kimm shook her head, don’t be.”   
They looked in each others eyes seeing the hurt with one another. Nick gently pulled her close, his lips inches away from her.  
The kiss took her breath away as Nick planted his lips on hers. It became needy as they both wanted to forget the hurt and sorrow.   
Nick pulled away panting softly. “Stay with me tonight okay? I don’t want you alone, not after what happened.” Kimm nodded softly as she snuggled against him, her head on his chest.  
She closed her eyes as she felt Nick’s fingers going through her hair. She felt safe in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days Kevin and AJ were working on damage control. After they send Howie home they needed to talk to Rich and Tone, telling them they were going to cancel the tour.  
The two choreographers reacted in disbelief asking what the reason was for their decision.  
Kevin had told them that Howie wanted to leave the group. Him and AJ thought that would be the most plausible reason and it wasn't that far from the truth.  
Rich and Tone gave them a week to really think hard about the situation and then come back to them.  
The other guys decided to stay in LA for a week so they could talk things through but Nick had other things on his mind.  
Kimm slowly woke up as she felt an empty spot next to her. She opened her eyes looking at the bare back of the man she had been with the past couple of days. They had become very close, even got intimate with each other. "Nick?" She asked softly as she rubbed her eyes.  
He turned around and smiled softly. "Hey...good morning." He moved over to her kissing her softly. "How did you sleep?"  
Kimm stretched. "Like a rock. I can't say the same about you, you look terrible."  
Nick smiled softly. "I've been up all night. I need to talk to Lauren." He sighed as he crawled into Kimm's arms.  
She softly started to stroke his hair. "I know it's going to be hard…."  
Nick nodded softly. "I need to file for divorce, I can't be with a woman that does such things. And I need to get custody of Odin." Kimm swallowed, thinking about Nick's life being ripped apart.  
"I'm sorry Nick...I know you still love her."  
Nick shook his head. "No, that went away the moment you told me what she had done to you. She doesn't deserve to be loved." 

They stayed silent for quite some time. Kimm enjoyed having him in her arms. It made her feel safe but she didn't know if this would last. Did he really wanted to be with her or was this just an escape for him, a way to escape from what was going on?  
Nick looked up and smiled softly. "What are you thinking about?"  
Kimm looked back as her fingers softly pulled his hair. "I just hope you will be happy again when this is all over." Nick leaned up as he rested on his elbow. "What do you mean?"   
Kimm looked into his eyes, she had to ask him. "Will there be room for me? Or am I just an escape for now?"  
Nick looked at her as he rubbed her cheek. "You're not an escape. I really want to see where this will go. I didn't take you with me for no reason, Kimm."   
Kimm smiled softly. "Thank you, I guess I needed to hear that from you…"  
Nick leaned down kissing her lovingly as Kimm wrapped her arms around him. He just wanted to forget and be loved as he pushed up her nighty, his kisses trailing down her neck.  
"Make love to me, Kimm." He whispered as his body melted into hers.

Brian sighed as he sat on his hotel bed. These past few days had been exhausting and he really had no clue how to move on.  
Howie had caused so much damage and this time it couldn't be fixed.  
He thought about Kimm and Nick. They had gotten really close and he knew they probably shared more than just a bed.  
It didn't matter now, Nick would probably file for a divorce and try to get custody of Odin.  
But what about Howie's baby? Leigh would not want to do anything with Howie no more, so that would lead to another divorce.  
All these families, shattered. For what?   
He stood up trying to get the thoughts out of his head as he stepped under the shower. The warm water was welcoming to his body and he sighed softly.  
There were going to be long talks with management after this week. He dreaded it but maybe they could go on without Howie, they did it before with Kevin.  
He would call Kevin, Nick and AJ and get together to talk about what the future would hold for them.

The afterglow was still there as Kimm showered and wrapped the towel around her. Having sex with Nick was nothing she had ever experienced before. She smiled thinking back as she felt his hand on her ass, his lips against his ear. “Are you deliberately teasing me?”   
Kimm giggled. “No, but I do need to get dressed though.” She moved away from him as she got her underwear and clothes. She sat down on the bed looking up at him. “I want to go to the park on my own today. I need some time alone.”  
Nick looked at her worriedly. “Nick, I’ll be fine. Howie’s back home and Lauren is still in Las Vegas. Don’t worry, okay? I need to get out.”   
Nick sighed softly. “Okay, but take one of the keycards with you and your phone.” Kimm smirked. “Yes Daddy…”   
Nick moved over to her pushing her down on the bed as he looked into her eyes. “I just don’t want anything happening to you, you understand that don’t you?” Kimm nodded and smiled softly. “I know…” He kissed her nose and got up as Kimm got herself dressed putting her hair in a ponytail.  
She grabbed her bag and phone and one of the keycards off the nightstand. “Okay, I don’t know when I’ll be back but I’ll text you every now and then okay?”  
Nick moved over to her kissing her softly as he rubbed her cheek. “Just be careful.”   
Kimm smiled. “I will…” She kissed him back and headed out the room.  
She took a deep breath as she walked outside the hotel. Finally feeling some kind of freedom although she loved being with Nick she needed to get some space and clear her head.   
She knew the park was close and she decided to get a coffee to take with her. There was a great spot in the park where she could sit and just be on herself.

An hour had passed and Nick had gotten a selfie from Kimm as she enjoyed sitting in the park. He smiled and sighed softly. Maybe this was doing her good. He could understand why she wanted to get out but still he had the feeling she wouldn’t be safe.  
A knock was heard on his hotel room door. He opened it wondering if it was Kimm. “Hey..I thought you’d….” He stared into a pair of familiar eyes. A hand reached out and pushed Nick back inside. “Hey!. Get your fucking hands off me! What are you doing here?!”   
Howie closed the door behind him. “I should’ve done this to Sharna and Kimm but I guess you’ll do…”  
Nick suddenly saw him reach for his pocket as a gun with a silencer appeared. Howie pointed the gun at Nick who instinctively held up his hands.  
“Wha...Howie...what the fuck are you doing?!”   
Suddenly they heard the door to the room open as Kimm stepped in. “Nick..I couldn’t resist them so I…” She looked up letting the bag of donuts fall to the floor.   
“Close the door Kimm.” Howie’s dark eyes had returned. The same eyes she saw when she was tied up at the abandoned building. “Now move over to the bed and sit down.”   
Kimm swallowed and did what she was told, glancing at Nick who was still holding up his hands.  
“Howie…”  
Howie pressed his gun against Nick’s chest. “Shut up!”  
Kimm looked at the two men as she started to shake. Her breathing got heavy as she didn’t know what was going to happen.  
“I want you out of Lauren’s life! You can take Odin with you for all I care but I don’t want you near our baby!”   
Nick looked into Howie’s eyes. “I don’t even want to be a part of Lauren’s life anymore. She’s just as disgusting as you are…”   
Howie started to bite the inside of his cheek as Kimm saw him slowly losing control. “Don’t you talk about her like that!”   
Nick shook his head. “After what you two have done...I can’t say a good thing about any of you two. You’ve destroyed a lot of lives, including your own Howie. When all of this comes out, no one wants to do anything with you anymore.”   
Howie stepped back, still pointing the gun at Nick. “Shut up! JUST SHUT UP! I’ll make sure you will never have the chance to speak again!”   
Kimm saw Howie tense up as his grip around the gun tightened.  
“Howie….NO!!” She jumped up and jumped between the two men as Howie fired his gun. Kimm was slammed back into Nick as she felt a sharp pain running through her chest.  
They both fell onto the bed as Nick saw Howie towering above them, his gun pointing at Nick.  
“Goodbye….brother…..” Just as he fired for a second time Nick pulled his head away as the bullet penetrated his shoulder. Howie slammed Nick unconscious as he turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

It turned quiet as Kimm was still laying on Nick. She opened her eyes as her breath was taken away from the sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and saw her top drenched in blood. She then noticed Nick was under her and she frantically tried to turn around but the pain stopped her.  
“Oh God...Nick……!” She went into shock as she held her hand on the spot where she was shot. Nick started to move and groan. “Kimm…” He opened his eyes, feeling her still on top of him. “Oh God Kimm...no…!” He moved from under her as he let her lay down onto the bed, seeing her drenched in blood. His hands shaked as he looked at her. He quickly grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance, ignoring his own shot wound. The adrenaline was high as he needed to take care of Kimm.  
“Baby, please stay with me….come on…” He saw Kimm falling in and out of consciousness. He held her against him as he pushed his hand onto the shot wound not knowing if it had hit her heart. “Where is that fucking ambulance...come on! Baby, stay with me….I can’t lose you..please..”   
Nick finally could hear the sirens outside as he sighed. “Help is underway..you’ll be okay….you’ll be okay.” He kissed her forehead as he heard knocking on his door. He let go of Kimm as he quickly opened the door, letting the ambulance personnel in.   
“What happened?” One of them asked as he looked at Nick’s shoulder. “You need to help her first! We’ve been shot and I don’t know if she’s gonna make it!” Nick held back his tears.  
The two men quickly got to work as they tried to stabilize Kimm. They lost her one time and had to start CPR but once she was stable they took her with them.  
“Sir, you need to come with us as well. That gunshot needs to be taken care of. You might need to bring your phone.” Nick nodded as he didn’t let his eyes off Kimm and quickly searched for his phone. “My phone…..yes…”  
They quickly hurried out of the hotel and into the ambulance. They hooked Kimm up and got her on a ventilator as they monitored her closely. The ambulance started to move and rushed to the nearest hospital.  
Arriving at the hospital, Kimm was rushed to the ER as Nick ran after her, being stopped by a nurse. “Sir! You can’t go in there! And I see you need help yourself, come with me.”   
Nick started screaming. “I need her, oh God please don’t let her die, please!”  
“Sir!” She grabbed him by his arm and let him into a room as she sat him down cutting his sleeve open, Nick staring into nothing.  
“The doctor will be here soon to check you out and I’m sure he will have more info on your wife.” She checked out the bump that was forming on his head.  
Nick looked at her as he nodded softly. He went into shock letting the nurse do whatever she needed to do.

The doctor had come in and took care of his shot wound, taking the bullet out. He stitched up his wound as it hadn’t hit any major veins or muscles. He had wrapped a bandage around it so it would stay tight.  
“Sir? I need your name and the name of your wife. Is there any family you can call?”   
Nick looked at the doctor. “My...my name is Nick..Nick Carter and she isn’t my wife.. Her name is Kimm...Kimm Johnson..” Nick answered as he closed his eyes.   
“Is there any family you can call?” Nick opened his eyes again. “Does that mean she’s gonna…”   
The doctor shook his head. “No, but she’s in a very critical condition.”   
"Can I see her?" Nick looked at the doctor worriedly.  
The doctor nodded softly. "In a minute, you need to call family or friends first."  
Nick thought about who to call. He didn't know any of her family members so he decided to call Kevin. "Okay…." He got up and walked outside grabbing his phone.

The phone rang as Kevin picked up. "Nick! Good to hear from you, listen Brian called me and…." Nick cut him off.  
"Kev, I'm at the hospital. Howie has shot me and Kimm and she's in a very critical condition...I need you here…"  
Kevin's eyes went wide. "He what?! Oh my God Nick...are you okay?"  
"I just have a shot wound in my shoulder, it will heal in time but I don't know if Kimm is going to make it…" His voice cracked as tears began to fall. The adrenaline was wearing off and he could feel the exhaustion coming through.  
"I'm on my way! Do I need to call the others?"  
Nick shook his head. "That's up to you, I just need someone here." He wiped his tears as he said goodbye to Kevin.  
"Mr. Carter?" A nurse walked up to him as Nick turned his head. She smiled softly. "You can go and see her now." Nick rushed back in with the nurse, almost running.  
When he entered the room where Kimm was, his heart sank. She was hooked on so many wires and was on a ventilator.  
He moved beside her as he started to shake. "Oh God Kimm…." Tears fell again as he sat down next to the bed holding her hand.  
He looked up as one of the doctors walked in. "Mr. Carter?" Nick nodded softly.  
The doctor smiled softly. "Miss Johnson is being held asleep to minimize the trauma she's suffered. The bullet has damaged a lot of tissue but it didn't hit her heart, she's still in a critical condition but I think she'll pull through."  
Nick let out a breath as he looked back at her.  
"We will keep her here for the night and she'll be woken up tomorrow." The doctor put a hand on Nick's good shoulder, squeezing it softly. "She'll be okay."  
Nick looked up smiling softly. "Thank you."  
The doctor nodded. "I'll leave you with her. As soon as your friends arrive I'll get back to you."   
Nick looked back at Kimm as tears ran down his face. "You'll be okay…..I need you here with me….I love you..." He leaned down as he rested his head on their hands crying softly.

Half an hour had passed as he heard the doctor talking to someone.  
"They're over here, please wait here." The door opened as the doctor came in. "Mr. Carter? Your friends are here, they can come in but please be quiet and take it easy." Nick nodded as the doctor took a step back, letting Kevin in.   
"Nick…." He walked over as Nick got up, pulling him into a bear hug. "God...you scared me…"  
Nick winced softly as his shoulder pressed to Kevin's body. Kevin let him go as he looked at Kimm. He sighed seeing her like that. "How is she?"  
Nick sat back down next to her as Brian walked into the room.  
"Hey….oh my God Nick…." He walked over to him and hugged him gently. "Kevin told me...I can't believe Howie did this…."  
Nick shook his head thinking back when Howie fired his gun.  
"Neither can I.." He swallowed hard as he looked at Kimm. "She's going to be okay, the doctor said. Nothing major was hit but the bullet did some massive damage. That's why they're keeping her asleep. She'll be woken up tomorrow."  
Kevin and Brian nodded. Nick squeezed her hand as he sighed. "I should never have showed interest in her...it's all my fault…" Kevin shook his head. "No Nick, don't do that to yourself. We never could've thought Howie would be able to do these kind of things."   
A knock was being heard as two police officers came in. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. We would like to talk to Mr. Carter please." Kevin and Brian looked at Nick who sighed and nodded softly.  
"It's okay...I'll talk to them."   
The two cousins moved out of the room as the two officers walked to the other side of the room.  
"I'm sorry this happened to you Mr. Carter but we need to know exactly what happened. Who did this to you and miss Johnson?" 

Nick looked at the two officers. "One of my so called brothers." The female officer tilted her head. "You're a member of the Backstreet Boys right?" The male officer looked at her. She blushed a bit and tried to get her composure back.  
Nick nodded. "Yes, I am. Howie did this to us. He...Kimm found out that my wife is carrying his baby and he didn't want Kimm or me to find out.  
My wife and Howie kidnapped and tortured Kimm and after a week he came back to my hotel and threatened me and Kimm. He fired his gun and Kimm jumped up, saving me. But then Howie managed to fire again and I dodged the bullet as it penetrated my shoulder. I really thought I had lost Kimm…." He looked down as he tried to hold back his tears.  
The two officers asked some more questions and finally they rounded up their questioning. "Okay, well...we're going to do everything we can but Mr. Dorough is in a lot of trouble. Thank you for your time Mr. Carter, we will be in touch and all the best to you and miss Johnson."  
Nick thanked the two officers and watched them leaving the room as Kevin and Brian walked back in.  
"Is there anything we can do for you, Nick?" Brian asked as Nick looked up at him. "Try and get a hold of her parents or family, they need to know. I'll be staying here tonight, I need to be with her when she wakes up." He turned his head back to Kimm as he held her hand.  
Brian looked worriedly at his little brother. He had never seen him look at anyone like that, not even Lauren. He truly did care about Kimm but Brian was a firm believer of marriage. He also knew that Nick and Lauren were likely going to divorce and he didn’t know how Nick would move on after that.  
He sighed softly. “Okay, come on Kevin, let’s leave Nick with Kimm. We need to get back to Rich and Tone and get info about her family, they must have an address or something.”  
Kevin nodded as he softly squeezed Nick’s good shoulder. “Will you be okay?”   
Nick looked up, tiredness in his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll be fine Kev.”  
Kevin nodded softly. “Just call if you need anything and we’ll keep you updated if we get a hold of her family. Just take care of yourself, eat something okay?”  
Nick nodded. “I will, thank you guys.” The cousins smiled and walked out of the room after they’d hugged their brother softly. 

A long afternoon and evening had passed as Nick had been beside Kimm every second. He didn’t want to leave her so the nurses had brought him some food and drinks to keep him energized. He had fallen asleep in the two chairs he had shoved together to make some sort of bed. Suddenly beeping startled him. His eyes shot open as he looked at Kimm.  
Alarms were going off and he hurried to press the emergency button as he ran onto the hallway. “Someone, please help!”   
The night nurses immediately rushed over and checked Kimm. “Her blood pressure is very high, how is that even possible?” One nurse stated as she turned off the alarms.  
A doctor rushed in and checked on her as Nick stood there staring at the scene in front of him.  
All of a sudden Kimm started to shake. “She’s going into epileptic shock! We need fluids asap!”   
Nick could only watch in horror as he saw Kimm shake on the bed. The doctor put some fluids and other things into her iv that Nick didn’t recognize. “This should work. Just wait for five minutes.” He told the nurses as he saw the shaking slowly starting to wear down. Finally, her body was relaxed again and her heartbeat sounded normal.  
He stood up walking towards her as the nurse turned her head. “I’m sorry you had to see this, but sometimes this happens. Her blood pressure is back to normal again, she’ll be okay.”  
Nick nodded softly not taking his eyes off of Kimm. He sat back down as the nurses checked her again to be sure. Everything was fine so they left the room, leaving Nick with Kimm again.  
The silence hit him once again as he tried to get some sleep. He wanted to be there for her when she’d wake up.

After a long night of dozing off every now and then Nick was softly woken up by a nurse. "Mr. Carter?"   
He slowly opened his eyes looking up from the bed where his head was laying. He had fallen asleep right next to Kimm as he had sat beside her. He rubbed his eyes with his palms.  
"I'm..I'm sorry..I.." The nurse smiled softly.  
"It's okay, the doctor will be here soon. He's going to wake her up. Can I get you something to eat or a coffee?"  
Nick nodded. "A coffee and a sandwich would be great, thank you."   
The nurse smiled and nodded as she left the room.  
Nick looked at Kimm as he took her hand. "They're going to wake you up baby...I can stare into your big blues again…" He smiled softly as he squeezed her hand.  
The nurse had returned with coffee and a sandwich which Nick devoured in a few seconds. He hadn't eaten that much and the coffee was doing it's work already. His head cleared and he felt a bit better.  
He took the last sip as the doctor came in smiling at him."Mr. Carter, how are you doing? How's your shoulder?"   
Nick smiled back softly. "I'm doing okay, thank you. I'm just anxious to see her awake again." He looked at her with a loving stare.  
The doctor nodded. "Well, that's exactly what we're going to do right now."  
Two nurses came in and greeted Nick as they got to Kimm. The put the headrest upright so she was in a half sitting position. They took off the ventilator but left the heart monitor on as the doctor worked on her. He turned his head and smiled at Nick. "You can sit beside her now. Me and a nurse will stay here with you while she wakes up."  
Nick quickly moved over to Kimm as one nurse left the room. The doctor stepped away and let Nick have some space. He smiled as he finally saw her face again. "Baby...wake up…" He whispered softly as he stroked a strand of hair from her face.  
It didn't take much longer as he heard a soft moan coming from Kimm's throat. He felt her squeezing his hand.  
Nick sat upright. "Kimm…?"   
She started to turn her head as she softly heard Nick's voice. Her eyes opened but squinted, adjusting to the light. Her voice was raspy. "Nick….?"   
Nick smiled hearing her. "I'm here babygirl, you're okay…"   
The doctor let Kimm adjust a little as she opened her eyes fully, looking at Nick as tears fell from her eyes. "You're here...I...I thought I'd lost you…"   
Nick stood up and kissed her softly as his own tears fell. "I'll be fine...we'll be fine.."

The doctor turned as a nurse entered the room and softly spoke to him. He nodded and walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling, miss Johnson?"  
Kimm turned her head seeing the doctor standing on the other side of the bed.  
She smiled softly. "Like a truck has hit me…What's going on with my left arm?"  
The doctor nodded. "The bullet has done quite some damage. It didn't hit your heart but it destroyed a lot of nerve and muscle. I don't know if you'll be able to move that arm again. We'll have to plan surgery to have a closer look. And even if we manage to patch it up, you'll need a lot of therapy to even use it again."   
Kimm's smile disappeared looking at her arm. She couldn't move it, not even her fingers. She sighed and looked at Nick. "Kimm, we'll get through this. You're a tough one."   
She smiled softly as the doctor went on.  
"I've got some other news too. Your parents and sister are on their way." He smiled softly. "I'll get back to you when they're here."  
Kimm nodded. "Thank you doctor, for everything." The other nurse had stayed quiet but moved over to her as the doctor left the room. "Would you like some water, sweetie?"  
Kimm nodded. "Oh, yes please. My throat feels like sandpaper."   
The nurse nodded and looked at Nick. "Anything for you Mr. Carter?" Nick shook his head and smiled. "No, thank you, I'm fine."   
She left the room leaving Nick and Kimm alone.  
Kimm looked into his blue eyes, thankful for seeing them again as tears ran down her face.  
"I thought you were dead….Howie….why…" Nick pulled her gently into his arms, watching his hurt shoulder as he kissed her head. "Sssssh, it's all over. We're both here, he's not going to hurt us anymore. The police are after him and they will find him."   
Kimm cried her lungs out from all the tension that had built up in her body after she was shot.

The nurse came back in, looking at the two. "Are you okay?" She asked as she put the water down. Nick nodded. "Yes, we are. We've gone through a lot in such a short time….." The nurse nodded and smiled softly. "I'm just happy to see you two together, I can see the love you have for each other. I'll let you two be."   
The nurse left and the room went quiet. Kimm looked up. Nick looked back at the woman that had caught a bullet for him.  
He nuzzled her lovingly wiping her tears away as he whispered to her. "Thank you for saving my life…"   
Kimm smiled back. "Well, I'm not going to be making it into a habit." They both chuckled softly as Kimm winced.  
"Oh, I'm sorry baby.." Nick kissed her forehead. "I won't make you laugh again, it must hurt."   
Kimm smiled through her pain. "It's okay, I'm just happy to be in your arms again."  
He looked back into her eyes and down to her lips. Kimm swallowed as her eyes darted. He slowly pulled her against him as he kissed her.  
A passionate and needy kiss, thankful they were both still alive.


	11. Chapter 11

Kimm's parents and sister had stayed for quite some time when they arrived at the hospital. Nick had gone to the hospital's restaurant, letting Kimm have her time with her family.  
She asked him not to stay away for to long as Nick reassured her and had kissed her on the head which had made her mother look up surprised, watching him as he left the room.  
"So….are you and him…." Looking at her daughter as Kimm turned slightly red.  
"Catherine!" Her Dad looked at his wife shaking his head.  
"What?...It's just a question. I can see he cares about you a lot."  
Kimm smiled softly. "Well, we've been very close these past few weeks and being shot together has only intensified things." Kimm's sister bounced up in her chair. "Oooo, my sis is dating a Backstreet Boy!"  
Kimm started to laugh which made her wince in pain.  
Catherine stood up. "Honey, are you okay?" Kimm nodded keeping her eyes closed, biting away the pain. "I might need some more pain killers, mom."   
"Of course, sweetheart. I'll get a nurse." 

Kimm and her sister Claire were only two years apart and they both grew up listening to the Backstreet Boys. Claire couldn't believe it when Kimm told her she was hired to do choreography for their new show.  
"Nick seems really nice." Claire smiled seeing her older sister nodd. "Yes, he's very nice and sweet. He saved my life…." Claire nodded as she stood up and hugged her sister. "I'm so glad you're still here, I couldn't go on without my sis…" Kimm felt her shoulder getting wet as Claire started to cry. "Sssshhh, I'll be fine CC…." Kimm reassured her. Claire sighed softly and smiled. She loved it when her big sister called her that. "I love you Kimm…"   
"And I love you….but you need to let me go now because my pain killers are here." Looking over Claire's shoulder as she saw the nurse standing there.  
Claire let go of Kimm and sat back down next to their Dad. 

Nick was sipping a coffee looking at his phone. He hadn't contacted Lauren for a week now and he knew he had to talk to her. He sighed, putting his coffee down and rubbing his face. He thought back about everything that had happened. It could've been a screenplay but it happened to him, to Kimm.  
He shook his head as the beeping of his phone took him away of his thoughts.  
He looked at the message and saw it was Brian. Asking how he and Kimm were doing and if they were allowed to visit. Nick smiled and answered the text.   
He was so happy that Kimm pulled through but he was also concerned about her arm.  
It would need surgery soon and they didn't know if she could use it again. What if she couldn't? Then her career would be over.  
He sighed closing his eyes. He knew his career had ended the moment Kimm had told him what Howie and Lauren had done to her.

"Nick?"   
His stomach turned hearing her voice. He turned his head as he looked into the eyes of the woman he had loved for so long.  
He stayed seated not wanting to cause a scene. "What the hell are you doing here…."   
Lauren swallowed and stayed put. "May I….?" Pointing at the chair across of him.  
Nick stayed silent as she sat across him biting her lip.  
"I don't want to see you Lauren, leave…" Nick had to do his best to not attack the woman in front of him. Every nerve in his body was screaming.  
"Nick...please…"   
Nick leaned forward keeping his voice down as he hissed.  
"You got a lot of nerve coming here. I don't ever want to see you again.. I'm going to file for divorce and I WILL take Odin with me! I don't want him near you ever again. You're a fucking monster Lauren!"   
He looked up as he saw other people looking at them, Lauren staying quiet looking down at the table.  
"You're sick…..and so is Howie. So you can go and have your baby and be happy together. You disgust me!" He stood up as he panted softly, anger rising inside of him.  
"Get out of this hospital, get out of my life…." He turned, leaving Lauren at the table. "Nick!" She didn't even had the chance to explain as she saw him walk away. She stood up and walked out of the hospital feeling empty.

Nick tried to calm himself down as he walked back to Kimm's room. He didn't want her to know that Lauren was here.  
He turned the corner and walked into her room, seeing her asleep.  
He looked at her family. "Is she okay?"  
Catherine nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, she is. She was in pain so the nurse gave her some stronger pain killers. It knocked her off her feet."   
Nick grabbed a chair as he sat next to her holding her hand.  
"Nick…" Catherine looked at him with caring eyes as he turned his head. "I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter's life."   
"Mrs. Johnson…." Catherine held up her hand making him go quiet again. "You've saved her life and you stayed with her the entire night. I can see you care about her."  
Nick smiled softly as he looked back at Kimm. His heart flooded with love forgetting about Lauren. "Yes, I do...she saved mine..She jumped between me and Howie. If she hadn't done that, I'm sure I wouldn't be sitting here."   
Catherine smiled. "You love her, don't you?"  
Nick turned red but he couldn't take is eyes off Kimm. "Yes, I do love her."  
Claire's eyes went wide. "But what about…." Nick's eyes met Claire's. "I'll take care of that. That's none of your business."  
Claire looked down, knowing she had crossed a line going there. Catherine looked back and forth between the two, trying to understand what was going on.  
Nick saw the confusion on her face. "I guess you don't know the whole story." Catherine tilted her head. "Are you willing to tell us?"   
Nick let go of Kimm's hand and shifted in his chair. "If it clarifies things, yes I'll tell you the whole story." Nick cleared his throat as he started to talk.

He had left her family in awe when he was done talking. The disgust on their faces was eminent. As they talked a bit more one of the nurses came to collect Nick. "We need to check that shoulder of yours." She smiled softly as she waited in the doorway. Nick stood up and nodded softly as he looked at Kimm who was still asleep.  
"I'll be back soon." He smiled softly at her family as he walked out of the room.  
Claire looked at her mother. "He really loves her…" Catherine nodded. "Yes...I just wish he wasn't a celebrity."  
"Mom, it will be fine. It's just a name, Nick is a normal guy. He isn't the type to get it all up into his head. That I've seen these past few hours." Catherine smiled softly, hoping her eldest daughter could finally be happy.

The nurse had escorted Nick into a room and put him onto a bed. "How are you, you seem exhausted." She asked as she removed the sling from his arm. Nick smiled softly as he removed his shirt. "Coffee isn't helping anymore, I'm finally feeling the exhaustion of all the things that have happened and being up with Kimm all this time."  
The nurse nodded as she removed his bandage, revealing a red, infected shoulder.  
"Oh dear Mr. Carter. We need to take care of that. You have an infection on that shoulder. Didn't you feel anything, it must hurt."  
Nick shook his head. "No...I was to busy with Kimm I guess." He winced as the nurse cleaned his shoulder. "We need to get those stitches out again."   
Nick looked at her and groaned softly. "Really….."  
The nurse nodded. "Yes, we need to let it breathe and get it cleaned."   
Nick sighed. "Okay…"   
The nurse got up and put everything together. "I would recommend sedation in that shoulder, it's going to hurt."   
Nick nodded softly. "Okay, stick one in then." The nurse chuckled and got a syringe ready as she injected it into his shoulder.  
He shot up. "Owww damn that's nasty!"  
The nurse smiled. "I thought you were a big boy? Mean...you are one of the Backstreet Boys." Nick smiled back as the nurse carefully pulled the stitches out. The wound opening up as puss was seeping out.   
"I miss my brothers…." Nick sighed loudly. "Except for one…." He shook his head.  
The nurse looked at him worriedly but stayed quiet as she cleaned his wound again.  
"I'm going to stitch it up again and I'm going to ask the doctor if I can give you some new meds so this doesn't repeat itself. Nick nodded. "Thanks."   
The nurse finally stitched him back up and put a new bandage around his shoulder. She handed him his shirt and got a new sling.  
Nick put his shirt back on and put is arm back into the sling.   
"I suggest you get some sleep young man. Kimm will be fine. You can visit her tomorrow." Nick nodded softly as he thanked the nurse and walked back to Kimm's room. As he entered he saw Kimm sitting up and smiling at him which immediately made him feel better. "Hey…" He moved over to her kissing her softly.  
Kimm smiled. "Hi…."   
He sat beside her. "The nurse wants me to get some sleep so I guess I'll go back to the hotel and get some rest." Kimm nodded softly as she reached out stroking his cheek. "You do look exhausted. And I'll be fine."  
Catherine looked at the two and smiled. "Nick, are you sure you want to stay in that hotel? You can come with us if you want."  
Nick looked at her shaking his head. "Oh no...I couldn't ask that from you."  
Kimm squeezed his hand. "Go with them Nick. Mom can take care of you and you can get some rest."   
Nick looked back at the woman he had come to love. He smiled seeing the look on her face. "How can I resist you...okay..I'll go with your family. But I'll be back here tomorrow. I need to get my stuff from the hotel though."   
Kimm nodded and smiled. "Yes…"  
Catherine nodged her husband. "Take Nick to the hotel so he can get his belongings."  
He nodded and stood up. "Okay, come on Nick…" Nick kissed Kimm lovingly. "I'll be back soon. I love you…" Kimm smiled as she felt warmth flowing through her body, she really loved him. "I love you too, now go." Nick nodded as he walked away with her Dad.  
They settled down in the car and looked at each other. Nick smiled softly. “I wished we could’ve met each other in other circumstances but…”  
Kimm’s Dad smiled. “It’s okay Nick..” Sticking out his hand. “I didn’t even introduce myself.”  
Nick took his hand as he shook it. “I’m David. Nice to meet you.” Nick smiled. “Nice to meet you too, David.”   
David nodded as he let go of Nick’s hand and fastened his seatbelt. “Are you all set?” He asked as he looked at the blonde, young man next to him.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” David smiled as he started the car. “Okay, let’s go and get your stuff.”   
David turned his car off the hospital's parking lot and drove to Nick’s hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian walked through the hospital doors, followed by his two brothers AJ and Kevin. They're were pleased that Kimm was doing okay and now they wanted to see her. As they turned around the corner they stopped in their tracks. A dark haired woman looked at them, she looked shocked and surprised.  
Brian looked at the others not knowing what to say or do next but Lauren decided for them and walked past them looking down at the floor.  
Kevin grabbed her arm and pulled her near. "What...are you doing here…" He whispered as he held her tight.  
Lauren looked up into his green eyes. "I...I wanted to make sure Kimm was alright after...after what Howie did to them..I wanted to explain why…."   
Kevin narrowed his eyes. "The nerve, we don't need an explanation...where is Howie anyway...we haven't heard from the police yet." Lauren shook her head. "I..I don't know. He never came home after…" Kevin let go of her and sighed.  
"I don't want to see you here again. Leave Nick and Kimm alone, he's done with you…..and so are we.."  
Brian and AJ looked at Lauren in disgust as they turned and walked towards Kimm's room.  
Kevin stayed behind looking at Lauren. "Leave Lauren….now!"   
Tears welled up in her eyes as she held her belly. "I never wanted this…" She whispered as she turned around and disappeared.  
Kevin sighed and hung his head. He never would've thought their lives would be turned upside down like this.

Kimm smiled happily as she saw Brian and AJ walk into her room. “Hey!” AJ scurried to her and hugged her tight. “Careful bro, don’t hurt her!” Brian said as he walked across the other side hugging Kimm as well. “I think I can handle a hug after being shot Bri.” Kimm smiled at him as Brian let go of her.   
“Yeah, I know, I just don’t want anything to happen to you again.”  
Kimm nodded. “Nick and my family left a few hours ago. The doctor came in thirty minutes ago and he said I’ll be having surgery tomorrow.”   
Brian nodded. “That’s good news Kimm, I really do hope they can fix it.” Kimm nodded softly looking down. “I hope so too, otherwise I can kiss my career goodbye…” Brian grabbed her hand squeezing it. “You’ll be okay, you’ve got us and Nick.” Kimm looked up and smiled when she heard him mentioning his name. “Yes..”  
Kimm looked at AJ. “Is there any news on Howie? Have they caught him yet?” AJ shook his head as Kevin walked in. “Where is that pretty girl of ours?” He smiled as he hugged Kimm. “Hi, Kevin….so good to see you..” He kissed her on the head. “So good to see you smiling, where’s Nick?”   
“Nick has gone with my Dad to get his stuff at the hotel and he’s going to stay with my family so Mom can take care of him. I don’t think Claire will mind.” She chuckled.  
Kevin tilted his head. “Claire?” Kimm smiled. “My sister.”   
“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Kimm shook her head. “No, we never talked about my family, did we?”   
AJ sat down in one of the chairs. “So, you didn’t have any other visitors?” Kevin quickly turned his head, his eyes going wide. “No….just Nick, my family and you….why?” Kimm asked, looking back and forth between AJ and Kevin. AJ folded his hands and leaned onto his knees. “Nothing...just curious.” He smiled a soft smile.  
Kevin turned back to Kimm as Brian looked at AJ. He shook his head softly as AJ raised his brows and mouthed sorry.

Brian suddenly felt his phone buzz. He grabbed it out of his pocket seeing it was Nick. “Sorry guys, I gotta take this.” Kimm nodded as she saw him walk out of the room.  
Brian picked up. “Hey man!” Nick smiled hearing his brother. “Hi...are you with Kimm right now?” Brian nodded. “Yeah, we’re at the hospital. Nick….”   
Nick heard the change in Brian’s voice. “What Brian...did something happen?”   
“Lauren….she was here...we bumped into her. Luckily she didn’t go into Kimm’s room. She wanted to know how Kimm was doing after she heard that Howie had shot you two.”  
Brian heard a loud sigh on the other end. “Fuck…” Nick rubbed his temples shaking his head. “I just want peace and quiet Rok...that’s all. I want Kimm to be safe…”   
Brian nodded. “I know Nick...Oh she’s going to have surgery tomorrow, maybe you want to be here when she wakes up.”  
Nick smiled softly. “Yes, of course...I’m at her parent’s right now but I’ll be back soon. Give her a kiss from me okay?”   
“Will do Nick.” Brian smiled as he said goodbye and put his phone back into his pocket.

Nick sighed as he sat on the bed in the room which Kimm’s Mom provided for him. It was next to Claire’s. He gently laid himself down as he put his free arm over his eyes. His eyes were burning of the lack of sleep.  
As he just started to doze off he was being disturbed by the sound of his phone. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and pushed it against his ear. “Yeah..?”   
“Mr. Carter? This is officer Roslynn from the LA Police Department…” Nick shot up making him wince as he forgot about his shoulder.  
“I’m happy to tell you that we have arrested Mr. Dorough and he’s in custody right now.”   
Nick was wide awake listening to the words of the officer. “Where….where did you find him?” Nick asked as he scooted to the edge of the bed.  
“Mr. Dorough was arrested in Nevada, Sir.”   
Nick shook his head. Of course. “Sir?” The officer asked as it went quiet. “Yeah, I’m here, thank you for telling me. What will happen to him now?”   
“He will be staying overnight as we want to question him about the case, we would like for you to stand by Mr. Carter. We might have some questions for you.”  
Nick nodded. “Of course, I’ll be here in LA so you can reach me any time.”   
The officer cleared his throat. “Thank you Mr. Carter.” Nick thanked the officer and ended the call. He stared at the screen of his phone. Howie was arrested. It was over.

“Are you okay?” Nick jumped up at the sudden question. He looked up at the younger version of Kimm. Claire smiled softly as she leaned against the door frame.  
Nick smiled back putting his phone back into his pocket. “Yeah...they got Howie…”  
Claire’s eyes went wide pushing herself off the door frame. “They have? And now what?” She moved over to him and sat down beside him.  
“He’ll be staying there as they want to question him. I need to get to Kimm, she needs to know.”   
Claire nodded as she saw Nick standing up. He didn’t move and turned around. “I can’t drive…” He chuckled.   
Claire got up. “Come on, I’ll take you.” Nick smiled. “Thanks, Claire.”   
They headed over to her car as she helped Nick in. She looked at him as she drove off to the hospital. “You know….I always pictured you to be different..”   
Nick looked back at her.”What do you mean?” Claire focused on the traffic in front of her. “I always thought that celebrities would think they were more than normal people. But you...you’re just a normal guy. You don’t care about materialism.”   
Nick shrugged. “I never have, yes it’s nice to have a house, a car and money but that’s not why I became a singer.”  
Claire nodded. “Exactly, I can see that now. You’re a really nice guy, Kimm deserves someone like you.”   
Nick smiled softly as the words of Kimm’s sister touched him. After everything they’ve gone through these past few weeks, he really wanted to make this work. His mind wandered off to Lauren. He told her to get out of his life but he had to arrange the divorce and custody of Odin. Which meant he had to talk to her, he didn’t want lawyers to settle this, he wanted to do this by his own.  
He sighed softly as Claire turned onto the hospital parking lot. “Okay, we’re here.”   
She parked the car and they got out. Nick noticed Brian’s rental. “I guess you’re about to meet the others as well.” He smiled at Claire seeing her eyes go wide. “Really, they’re here?”  
Nick nodded and chuckled. “Yes, they are. They wanted to see how Kimm was doing.”   
Claire tried to hold a squeal but it was to late. She turned red as Nick started laughing. “Oh Claire, calm down. They’re just normal guys, like me.”   
She nodded, looking at him. “I know...it’s just...the Backstreet Boys you know…” Nick pulled her close giving her a side hug. “I’m so happy that you’re Kimm’s sister. You’re so fun to be around with.”  
Claire blushed and thanked him.  
They walked into the hospital as they went up to Kimm’s floor. They heard laughing coming from her room as they turned the corner and entered her room.  
“Okay, fun is over!” Nick smiled with Claire behind him.   
“Sis!!” Kimm smiled seeing Claire again. Claire’s eyes went from Kevin, to AJ and Brian.   
“Hello sis?” Kimm chuckled as Claire’s eyes met hers. Claire moved over to her hugging her tight as she whispered. “Oh my God, they’re here….” Kimm smiled hearing her sister fangirl. “Yes, they are….go and say hi.” She let go of her sister and Claire turned around.  
“Hi...I’m Claire…” 

Kevin held out his hand. “Hi Claire, I’m Kevin.” He smiled as he shook her hand. “So good to see you.” Claire stared into his green eyes. They were as beautiful as she imagined.  
AJ held out his hand as well. “I think you know who I am…” He grinned as he shook her hand as well. Finally Brian joined them. “Hey kiddo..” Claire also shook his hand and stayed silent. She couldn’t believe the Backstreet Boys were right there. Her sister knew them.   
“So Claire, how is everything with Mom and Dad?” Kimm asked, getting Claire out of her dreamy state of mind.  
“Uh...they uhm..they’re okay. They’re fine. I’m glad Nick can stay with us so Mom can take care of Nick.” Nick smiled. “Your Mom is really spoiling me, I might stay forever..”   
He cleared his throat. “I’ve got other news though…” His face turned serious.  
Brian looked at him. “What Nick….”  
“They’ve arrested Howie….” The room stayed silent as AJ looked down to the floor. Brian sighed closing his eyes. Although Howie was a criminal now they still loved their brother. That couldn’t be erased after all these years.  
Kimm looked at Nick as he turned his head, looking back at her. “Really...he’s..he’s been arrested?”   
Nick nodded as he moved over to Kimm, he leaned down as he hugged her tight. His nose nuzzling her neck kissing it softly. “Yes baby, it’s over…”   
Kimm started to cry silently as she held onto Nick. All her feelings flooded out as Nick held her. All the others watched the two in silence not knowing what to do.   
Nick stroked Kimm’s hair softly, trying to calm her down. “Ssshhh, we’ll be okay..”  
Kimm’s voice shuddered. “But….what about Lauren…” Nick closed his eyes. “I’m sure they will get to her as well now that they have Howie.” Kimm nodded softly, still holding onto Nick.

Nick let her go as he looked into her eyes, wiping away her tears. “Don’t worry, we will work this out…” Kimm smiled softly as she wiped her eyes.  
“Nick…” Nick looked at Brian who was standing on the other side of the bed. “We still need to talk to management. We have to get out a statement and decide how to move on..”   
Nick sighed and nodded. “I know Bri…”   
Kevin walked over to Nick and slapped him gently on his back. “We can do this...we can go on without Howie.” Nick looked down. “I...I don’t know Kevin…”   
Kimm squeezed Nick’s hand. “Just do what feels right, Nick. If you want to go on without Howie than do it. If you want to quit that’s fine as well.”   
Nick smiled softly at her. “It’s not that simple, Kimm…”   
Kimm looked down. “I’m sorry, I’m just trying to help.” Nick lifted up her face. “I know you are, but you have more important things to take care of. You need to get better, let me handle all the other stuff, okay?” Kimm nodded softly as Nick leaned over and kissed her softly.   
He stood up and looked at his brothers. “Can I drive with one of you guys? We need to get to management.” Brian nodded. “Sure, you can come with me.”   
Nick nodded as he looked back at Kimm. “I’ll be back here tomorrow, when you wake up after surgery.”   
“Okay…..” Kimm smiled and yawned softly. Nick planted a kiss on her head. “Go to sleep love.”   
Kimm nodded and snuggled under the blankets. “Okay guys, let’s go. See you soon Claire, and thanks again.” He hugged her shortly and walked out followed by his brothers.  
Claire sat down next to her sister as she saw her falling asleep. She smiled, knowing as long as Kimm would stay with Nick everything would be alright.


	13. Chapter 13

Management was shocked after the boys told them what happened, leaving some of the details out which Nick was grateful for.  
There was a moment of silence after agreeing on a one year hiatus, giving the boys and the fans time to get used to the new setting.  
They all agreed on moving on without Howie.

Nick's phone started to vibrate. He grabbed it and looked at the message, it was Lauren.

...I'm at the LA Police station. I've turned myself in. Already left Odin at my Dad's when I left for LA. I'm so so sorry…..I love you….

Brian caught Nick's eyes as he looked at him. "What is it?"   
Nick stood up from his chair. "I need to go, there's an emergency." And without any explanation he bolted out of the room leaving the others behind. Brian hurried after him. “Nick! Wait up! You can’t drive remember? What’s going on?”  
Nick sighed as he stopped walking, turning back around. “It’s Lauren, she just turned herself in. I need to pick up Odin at Larry’s house. I can’t leave him there.”   
Brian nodded and sighed softly. “Well, maybe it’s a good thing for Odin to be there right now. I don’t think it’s a good idea to get him and take him to the police, you don’t want him to have a pic of his Mom with handcuffs plastered into his brain now would you?”   
Nick looked into Brian’s eyes, he was right.  
“You’re right but I need to get to the police now so if you could take me that would be a massive help, Bri.”   
Brian nodded. “Of course, let me tell the other guys. Wait here okay?” He hurried back to the room where they had discussed their future and after a few moments he came back.  
“Okay, let’s go.”   
The two got into Brian’s car and settled down. As Brian started the car he looked at Nick. “Frack...it’ll all work out…” Nick smiled softly and sighed. “I know..it’s just a fucking mess right now.” He looked out of the window as Brian drove off.

Kimm’s sister had gone a few hours ago leaving Kimm all alone in her hospital bed. She desperately wanted to get out but the doctor had told her not to move to much. Not after surgery anyway. The doctor had told her her surgery would be a day earlier because another operation was cancelled.  
A nurse turned her head around the door. “And how are we today?” She smiled as she came in holding a large bouquet of flowers.  
Kimm smiled back. “I feel rather good actually, oh my those are beautiful!” The nurse sat them on her night stand. “They’re for you! There’s a card in there as well.” She grabbed the card handing it over to Kimm. Kimm opened the little envelope and read the message.  
Her smile soon turned into fear and anger. She threw the card away. “Throw those away right now! I don’t want them! Get it out!”  
The nurse moved towards her. “Honey, what’s wrong?”  
Kimm started to cry. “They’re from Howie! The one who tried to kill us!!” The nurse looked shocked as she picked up the card, reading it. She put it back into it’s envelope and took the flowers with her. “Please calm down hun, I’ll throw them away immediately.”   
And she disappeared into the hallway.  
Kimm was left in tears as the whole event came back to her. She could see Howies eyes again just as he pulled the trigger. Kimm went beside herself as she started screaming.  
The nurse hurried back in and moved over to her, pulling Kimm into her arms. “Ssshhh, calm down hun, it’s okay. You’re safe here, he won’t touch you ever again.”   
Kimm finally calmed down a bit as the nurse held her in her arms. “Maybe it’s a good idea to talk to someone about what happened. You’ve suffered trauma sweetie.”   
Kimm nodded softly as she hiccupped. “I...I guess..you’re right…” The nurse nodded as well. “I’ll talk to the doctor, maybe he can set something up for you after you’ve had your surgery.”   
She smiled softly as she let go of Kimm. Kimm laid back down on her bed looking at the ceiling, her eyes burning from crying. Her surgery would be in two hours and she was really missing Nick. She wanted him with her but she knew he had to take care of things. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Brian opened Nick’s side of the car helping him out. “So...you’re ready?”   
Nick shook his head. “No, but the sooner I get this over with, the better.” Brian nodded and followed his brother inside the police station.  
“Good day Sir, how can I help you?” A female officer smiled at the two men.  
“I’m here because of my wife, Lauren Carter? She has turned herself in?” The woman nodded. “Just a minute Sir, I’ll get someone for you.”   
She picked up the phone as Nick turned around scanning the room. It wasn’t really busy but these places gave him the creeps. It reminded him of the few times he had been brought in.  
“Mr. Carter?” He turned sideways as another officer stood there smiling, holding out his hand. Nick took his hand and shook it. “I’m officer Roslynn, I’m leading the investigation, we’ve talked over the phone.” He also gave Brian a hand, introducing himself.  
Nick nodded. “Yes, I remember, this is my brother...ehm friend Brian Littrell.” The officer nodded. “Come with me please.” Nick followed the officer with Brian right behind him.  
They were escorted to a small room. “Please, sit down.”   
The men sat down as the officer put down some paperwork on the table. “Would you gentlemen like some coffee?” Nick looked up. “Do we need it?”   
The officer smiled softly. “I'll go get some.” He walked out of the room.  
Brian looked at his brother. “I think they want your full side of the story now that Lauren has turned herself in.”  
“I already gave them my side of the story.” Nick answered as he looked around him. “These places give me the creeps.”  
The officer came back in with a tray of coffee, placing it on the table. “There we go.”   
He sat down and cleared his throat. “The reason why I took you here Mr. Carter is because of your wife. She turned herself in and she’s not in a very good state of mind right now. You can see and talk to her in a bit but I wanted to ask some questions first.”   
Nick sighed and nodded. “Okay…”   
The officer smiled softly. “Good, thank you.” Brian sipped his coffee as he listened to all the questions the officer had for Nick. There wasn’t anything new but he knew they wanted to hear it again.  
Nick rubbed his neck as the last question was being asked. “No, I’m not going to pay bail. She needs to get punished for what she’s done.”   
The officer nodded. “Good, that’s clear then. If you’re ready you can see her now.”   
Nick looked at Brian and saw him nod as he put a hand on Nick’s shoulder.

They both got up and Brian moved to the central hall again. “Aren’t you coming?” Nick asked as he followed the officer. “No, you need to do this by yourself. I’ll be here waiting for you.” He pulled Nick into a hug and let him go. “You’ll be okay.” Nick smiled softly and followed the officer to the room where Lauren was being held.  
“You can go in but there’s another officer with you in the room, just in case.” Nick nodded and thanked him as the door of the room opened.  
He looked at the woman sitting at the table as the door was being shut behind him. She looked fragile, nothing like the strong woman he had always loved.  
She had her head down, her dark hair falling over her face. Nick slowly moved to the opposite side of the table as he sat down.  
“Lauren…?”   
She slowly looked up as Nick saw she had been crying. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were red.   
Lauren swallowed and put her head down again.   
Nick sighed, not knowing what to say as his wife started to speak. Her voice was soft and hoarse. “I thought you didn’t want to see me again….you made that very clear at the hospital.”  
Nick leaned forward. “No, I don’t want you in my life anymore but that doesn’t mean I’m heartless. You’re the mother of my child.”   
Lauren looked back up as her eyes met his, begging him for forgiveness. “I never wanted this….Howie hurting you, wanting to kill you..he…” She stopped as tears ran from her eyes.  
“Well, he did Lauren and you’re carrying his baby. Maybe you should’ve thought about that sooner when he fucked you.”   
Lauren cringed hearing her husband. He was right though, this had all been a mistake. She should’ve stopped after what she did to Sharna but she was too jealous. And now she was in this mess and she was going to lose everything. Her husband, her son, her life as she knew it.  
“Look...I don’t think Howie will go free in a very short time and I bet you will be locked up for some time as well. You did this to yourself, Lauren. You’ve destroyed your own life, my life…I’ll be filing for divorce soon and I want custody of Odin.”   
Lauren nodded softly. “I know….but...I will always love you Nick…”   
Nick swallowed hearing her say those words. “I used to love you Lauren….” He got up and turned around walking towards the door. “I hope you and the baby will be fine, I don’t care what’s going to happen to Howie. I wish you all the best…” He walked out of the room leaving Lauren behind as she bursted out into tears, knowing her life was over.  
Nick walked back into the hallway as he wiped away his tears. He felt shattered inside.  
Brian looked at him as he walked over to him seeing Nick’s face. He decided to stay silent and hugged him. Nick sighed. "I just want this to be over..I want to wake up and this all has been a nightmare…" Burying his face into Brian's shoulder.  
Brian padded his back. "I know Kaos…"

Nick pulled away as officer Roslynn turned to them. "Your wife will be transferred to the women's section at the Metropolitan Detention Center. There she'll have to wait for the verdict and sentence she'll get."   
Nick nodded softly. "Will there be medical attention?" Officer Roslynn nodded. "Yes of course. Would you like to be updated how she and the baby are doing?" Nick nodded again. "Yes….."   
The officer put out his hand again. "Thank you for getting back to us. Mr. Dorough will be transferred as well. We'll keep you informed."   
Nick shook the officer's hand and thanked him. Brian did the same and they both walked out of the police station.  
Brian could just hold Nick up as his legs gave way. "Whoa Frack!! Are you okay?"  
Nick fell to the ground as he threw up and started sobbing. Brian sat down beside him holding him against him. "You're okay, just cry, you'll feel better afterwards.."   
Nick buried himself against his brother as he let himself go. It had to come out some time so why not with his best friend?

Kimm opened her eyes as she looked at the ceiling. She forgot to let Nick know that surgery was a day early. She pressed the button to call for a nurse. A few minutes later a nurse came into her room. “What is it sweetie?” Kimm smiled. “I really want to call someone before I go into surgery.” The nurse nodded and smiled. “Of course.” She got the phone and handed it over to her. Kimm pressed Nick’s number and waited for him to pick up.

Brian looked at Nick as they sat in his car. Nick was relaxing against the car door and had his eyes closed. It took him back to the day he became his guardian. He would do everything for his little brother and he would help him through everything that was going on right now.  
Suddenly Nick’s phone went off. Brian reached over and pulled it out of Nick’s pocket seeing it was Kimm. He smiled softly and picked up lowering his voice.  
“Hey, Kimm.”   
Kimm was surprised hearing Brian on the other end. “Oh..hi..is Nick there?”   
Brian sighed softly. “Yes he is, but he’s asleep right now.” Kimm frowned. “Everything okay?”  
“We’ve had a really emotional morning now Lauren has turned herself in.”   
Kimm’s eyes widened. “She did?!” Brian nodded. “Yeah...Nick went to visit her and he broke down outside the police station. He really needs some rest right now.”   
Kimm stayed silent for a second. “I wanted to let him know that my surgery is a day early and I’m going in in about an hour.But let him take his rest Brian. My parents will be here when I wake up.”   
Brian smiled softly. “Good to hear your surgery has come early, I’ll let him know when he wakes up.”  
“Okay, thank you Bri.” Kimm sighed softly. “I gotta go.”   
“That’s fine love. Take care and we’ll be thinking about you.” Kimm smiled softly as she said bye and hung up. She sighed knowing Nick wouldn’t be there when she’d wake up but she was thankful her parents would be there.

Nick groaned softly as he squinted his eyes against the sunlight. “Morning sunshine.” Brian smiled at him as he padded his leg. “You were out for quite some time.”   
Nick stretched and rubbed his face. “Not that I feel much better but I was glad I didn’t have to think about everything for a while.” Brian nodded. “Kimm called while you were asleep.” Nick looked at him his eyes wide. “And you didn’t wake me up?! Is she okay?”   
Brian smiled softly. “Don’t worry, she’s fine. Her surgery is going to be a day early, she’s having it as we speak.”   
Nick groaned closing his eyes. “I promised her I would be there when she’d wake up.”  
“I know but her parents are there and she told me you needed some rest. You need to take it easy otherwise you’ll be in a hospital bed yourself sooner than you think.”   
Nick nodded softly and yawned. “I guess you’re right.”   
“What if I take you to Kev’s, you can crash there and I’ll go to see Kimm.” Nick sighed. “I really wanted to be there….”  
“I know Nick, but you need to think about yourself as well. You’re not helping her when you wear yourself out. She understands.”   
Nick nodded. “Yeah...take me to Kev’s then.” Brian smiled. “Good boy.” Nick smirked and shook his head. “Thanks, Dad.”   
They both settled back into their seats as Brian turned and drove off to Kevin’s house, calling him while they were on their way.


	14. Chapter 14

The light was bright as she squinted her eyes. She felt a bit dizzy and nauseous. "Hi sweetie." She turned her head seeing the nurse that had been with her these couple of days. "How are you feeling?"  
Kimm groaned softly. "Not too good…"  
The nurse smiled softly as she saw Kimm opening her eyes fully. "You'll be okay. Your surgery went well and the doctor will come in soon to talk to you. In the meantime you've got some people who want to see you."  
She put Kimm's bed a little more upright. Kimm started to wave her arm. "Oh God, I need to throw up!!" The nurse quickly grabbed a dish as Kimm vomited into it. "Nice and easy hun."   
Kimm spit out the last of it as the nurse gave her a glass of water, taking the dish with vomit with her.  
Kimm took a sip as she saw her parents walk in.  
Her mother walked over, hugging her gently. "Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Kimm pulled away looking at her smiling softly. "I'm okay, still a bit nauseous but that will go away."   
Her Mom nodded and made room for her Dad. He hugged her as well and kissed her head. 

"There's someone else to see you here as well." He smiled as he let her go and sat down beside her bed, her Mom doing the same.  
Brian's head appeared around the corner. "Hi there!" His smile made Kimm smile but she was hoping someone else was there. Brian entered the room as he gave Kimm a gentle hug.  
"I'm sorry I'm not Nick but he wanted me to send you his love." Kimm nodded. "That's okay Brian. I know it's been rough."  
Brian kissed her head as he walked back, leaning himself against the wall as he crossed his arms. "So, how did surgery go?" He asked, looking at her.  
"Well, I can answer that question." The doctor smiled as he entered the room.  
Kimm looked at him smiling softly.  
"How are you feeling, Kimm?"   
Kimm shrugged. "Like I was hit by a truck. And I'm still nauseous." The doctor nodded. "Yes, that will disappear soon. It's still from the anesthesia. I'm happy to tell you that surgery went well. We were able to save some of your muscles but the bullet has damaged some nerves. Hence why you can't feel your fingers.   
We can make your arm stronger with therapy so you can move it again but you will always stay with no feeling in your fingers. I'm sorry, Kimm."   
Kimm looked at her parents. "Well, then I have to make the most of it and get that therapy. I want to use my arm again so I can dance again."  
Catherine nodded. "That's good that you're thinking that way but one thing at a time sweetie."   
The doctor smiled. "We would like to keep you overnight and if everything goes well there's a possibility for you to go home tomorrow night. We still need to check your wound but for now it looks good."  
Kimm nodded and smiled. "Thank you for everything doctor."   
He squeezed her hand and smiled. "Get back to strength and you'll be fine."  
He turned as he said bye to her parents and Brian.

"Should I call Nick and tell him?" He asked as he grabbed his phone.   
"Is it okay if I do it myself?" She smiled as she reached out with her good arm.  
"Yeah, sure!" Brian handed his phone as she called Nick.  
Nick had fallen into a deep sleep as his phone started to vibrate. He was alone as Kevin, Kristin and the kids were out doing some grocery shopping.  
He heard the ringing of his phone getting louder as it woke him up. He got up slowly and grabbed it, not looking who it was.  
"Yeah…..?"  
"Nick?" He opened his eyes hearing her voice. "Baby...hi.." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How are you, how did surgery go?"  
Kimm smiled finally hearing the man she loved so much on the other end.  
"I'm doing okay. Surgery went well but there's permanent damage on some nerves. I don't feel my fingers and a part of my hand but they've saved some muscles and if everything goes well with therapy, I'll be able to use my arm again. And I might go back home tomorrow night."   
Nick nodded. "Okay...I'm happy to hear that! It could've been so much worse. I could've lost you…."

Tears welled up in Kimm's eyes. "But you didn't lose me, I'm still here. You're stuck with me forever." Nick smiled hearing her say those words. "I love you, Kimm."   
"I love you too….so so much."   
Brian smiled hearing Kimm. She would be such a good other half for Nick. She was everything that Lauren wasn't.  
"I'll come and visit you tomorrow, okay?" Nick said as he stood up from the couch.  
"Yes, can't wait to see you again." Kimm smiled as she heard him say bye. She hung up and gave the phone back to Brian. "Thank you."  
Brian took it and smiled. "Welcome, anything to see you smile."   
Kimm sighed. “I’m so tired of being stuck in this bed. I want to get out, go for a walk or something.”  
Catherine nodded. “I know sweetheart, but you need your strength for your therapy later on. And if everything goes well you’ll be in the car tomorrow night. Your own home, your own bed.” Kimm smiled knowing Nick was still staying with her parents. She couldn’t wait to snuggle up against him and fall asleep.

Nick had put his phone down but quickly grabbed it again. He needed to sort out the divorce and for that he needed a lawyer. He decided to call his own family lawyer, he knew him already and he would be much easier to talk to. Nick dialed the number and waited, he didn’t want to do this but he had to. For Odin, for him.  
After an hour of talking, his lawyer promised to send him a set up for the divorce. He would send Nick the papers within a couple of days and they would also be sent to Lauren.  
Nick ended the call and rubbed his temple with his free hand after he had put his phone down. He just had one more call to make and then he could text Brian, he really wanted to see Kimm now and not tomorrow.  
He looked up his father-in-law and waited as the phone rang.   
“Nick! So good to hear from you! How are you? Listen, how is Lauren, I’ve been calling her but she’s not answering…”  
“Larry…”  
“I have no idea where she is, she left Odin with me saying she would return soon but I can’t even get a hold of her.”  
“Larry!”   
“Yeah…?”   
Nick sighed softly, closing his eyes. “Lauren isn’t coming back for a while.”  
It went quiet for a minute on the other end. “What do you mean, Nick? Where is she?”  
Nick sighed again and told Larry where Lauren was. He expected his father-in-law to flip but instead he went really quiet. “No...that’s not my daughter..you...you’re mistaken.”  
“I’m not Larry. This IS your daughter. She has done these things and she will get charged.”   
Nick heard soft sounds on the other end, knowing Larry was crying.   
“Larry, do I need to pick Odin up?” Nick finally tried. He heard Larry take a deep sigh.   
“No, you need to get your stuff together first. When you're settled you can pick him up, I’ll take care of him don’t worry.” Nick nodded. “Can I speak to him?”   
“Of course.” Larry answered.  
After a ruffling sound Nick heard the tiny voice of his son. “Daddy!” Nick smiled happily.  
“Hey there little man! How are you, are you being nice to your Grandpa?”   
Odin giggled hearing his Father. “Daddy, where’s Mommy…?”   
Nick closed his eyes hearing him. “Bubs, Mommy is sick. She’s going somewhere where she’ll get better but it will take a while. We can visit her though.”   
“When are you coming home Daddy?”   
“Very soon…..I love you.” “Love you Daddy!” Nick smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“Now give me Grandpa back okay?” “Okay Daddy! Bye Daddy!”   
Larry came back on. “Nick?”  
“Yeah, I’m here.” He heard his father-in-law sigh. “Just take care of yourself okay?”   
“I will, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” They said goodbye and Nick put the phone down.

A massive headache slowly creeped up between his eyes. He was glad he had made the phone calls that needed to be made and that Odin was happy and safe. He got up and walked to Kevin’s kitchen looking for some aspirin as he heard the front door opening. “Kaos?!” It was Kevin, they were back. Mason and Maxwell hurried upstairs.  
“I’m in the kitchen!” Nick leaned against the counter as he rubbed his eyes, the headache was starting to blur his vision.  
Kevin walked into the kitchen with a bag full of groceries, seeing his younger brother.  
He put the bag down on the kitchen table and moved over to him. “Hey, you okay?”   
Nick nodded and opened his eyes. “Yeah, I just need some aspirin. My head feels like it wants to explode.”  
Kristin walked in looking worried. “I’ll get you some aspirin, hun.” She walked away, heading upstairs to the bathroom. She grabbed the aspirin and hurried back down.  
“Here.” She gave them to Nick, smiling softly as she walked over grabbing a glass and filling it with water.  
“Thanks Kristin.” Nick took the glass and washed the aspirin down with the water.  
She looked at his arm. “How’s your shoulder doing?” Nick looked sideways. “Doing good, I guess. I need to let it get checked again in a couple of days.”   
Kristin nodded. “Nick, you can always stay with us if you think you’re a burden to Kimm’s family.” Nick smiled softly. “I really appreciate that but I’m fine where I am. They’re taking great care of me.”   
Kristin had reacted in disbelief once Kevin had told her what Lauren had done. She understood why Nick and Kimm had gotten so close and she fully supported them, even though she had never met her.

Kristin smiled back and grabbed the bag with groceries off the table. “I better get these out of the way then.” She moved around Kevin and started to put them away.  
Kevin nudged Nick and they both walked back to the living room. 

“So, what have you been up to the time we were gone?”   
Nick looked at his phone. “I’ve made some important calls.” Kevin nodded. “Yeah, better get those done, I know that has to be hard.” Nick sighed and nodded. “That’s an understatement.”  
Kevin smiled softly and padded Nick’s leg. “I’m here for you bro.”   
Nick nodded and smiled. “I know you are….I wanted to go and see Kimm in a bit. I was going to text Brian but maybe you can take me?”   
Kevin nodded. “Of course, you wanna go now?” Nick smiled. “Please?”   
Kevin stood up from the couch. “Sure, just let me tell Kristin.” He walked back to the kitchen and returned a few moments later with his car keys. “Let’s go!”   
Nick stood up and headed outside to Kevin’s car. 

After a short drive, Kevin parked his car and they got out. Nick hurried to the entrance. "Hold on! Where's the fire!" Kevin chuckled as he caught up with Nick, pulling him back.  
Nick looked at him sideways, giving a soft smile. "Sorry, I just want to see her so badly." Kevin smiled back. "I understand, you really are in love my friend."  
Nick nodded as they headed to the elevator.  
Kevin turned to him. "You know what, why don't you go up alone. I'll go grab some coffee at the restaurant and you can join me later." Nick looked at him. "You sure?"  
Kevin smiled. "Of course, you guys need some time alone." He backed away and walked towards the restaurant as the elevator doors opened.  
Nick stepped in and pressed Kimm's floor. He had flutters in his stomach, happy to see her again. As he reached her floor the elevator doors opened, ready to spew Nick out.  
He walked out and headed towards Kimm's room. When he entered he saw Brian nor her family were there, she was asleep.  
He smiled softly and gently sat on her bed. He studied her face for a bit as he leaned over, kissing her softly.  
The soft kiss made her shift a bit as she turned her head, her eyes opening slightly.  
"Nick….?" He smiled and rubbed her cheek softly.  
"I thought you were coming to see me tomorrow? How did you get here anyway?" Seeing nobody with him.  
"Kevin gave me a lift. I needed to see you."  
Kimm smiled as she pulled him back to her again kissing him.  
They kept kissing and soon their kisses became more needy. They wanted to be together so badly.  
Kimm pulled away panting softly as Nick leaned his forehead onto hers. "I can't wait to get out of this hospital and be with you, Nick."   
Nick nuzzled her. "Me neither." He gave her some soft kisses as the nurse entered the room.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had a visitor!"   
They both chuckled as Kimm turned to her. "It's fine, you can come in!" The nurse smiled softly as her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Well...you two are cute together."  
Nick let Kimm go and made room. As the nurse did her check ups, Nick couldn't keep his eyes off Kimm.  
They went through so much together in a short period of time. And yes, Lauren was still his wife but the feelings for her had ended after he knew what she had done. The feelings for Kimm however, they were growing day by day.   
"There, you're all done. I'll get you a wheelchair so you two can go for a walk." Kimm looked at the nurse surprised. "Really? I can get out of this bed?" The nurse smiled and nodded. "Yes sweetie, you're doing so well."   
Kimm smiled wide as she turned to Nick. Nick grinned. "We should do a race!"   
The nurse padded Nick's back gently. "Easy there, she still needs her rest." Kimm chuckled, loving the big kid that he was.  
Nick got her robe, helping her into it as the nurse got the wheelchair ready.  
They helped her in and Nick kissed her head. "Comfy?" Kimm nodded and smiled.  
Nick slowly walked with her onto the hallway and smirked when he didn't see any of the nurses. He leaned down and whispered. "Ready?"   
Kimm looked up. "For what?" Nick grinned. "Hold on tight!" And before Kimm could respond Nick pushed the wheelchair and ran across the hallway to the elevator.  
"Niiiiccckkk!!!!" Kimm grabbed the sides and laughed. "Oh my God, you goof!"   
They stopped at the elevator as Nick kissed her on the cheek seeing her smile happily. "You have to admit, that was fun!"   
Kimm smiled and nodded. "Yes, it was!"

They got into the elevator and went down to the main hall. "We can go to the restaurant? Kevin's there, he would love to see you." Nick smiled as Kimm looked up at him. She nodded and smiled back. "I'd love to and I'm craving for a cappuccino." Nick chuckled as he pushed the wheelchair over to the restaurant.  
"Look who's here!" Nick happily cheered as Kevin turned his head, a wide smile running across his face. "Kimm! You're up!"  
He stood up and leaned over hugging her gently. "So good to see you...you look a lot better." Kimm nodded and let go.  
"I do feel better. Ready to go home tomorrow."   
Kevin sat back down as Nick positioned Kimm on the far end of the table as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Cappuccino, right?" Kimm smiled. "Yes, please. With some sugar."  
Nick nodded. "Coming right up, baby." He turned and left, Kimm smiling at Kevin.   
She sighed.   
"What's the matter sweetie?" Kevin asked, putting his hand over hers.  
Kimm looked down. "Oh nothing….just everything that has happened. I'm going to see a therapist because I keep having these flashbacks and the panic attacks start." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
Kevin wiped it away with his thumb. "I think that's a good idea. You can do this, you're a strong woman."   
Kimm smiled softly looking back up at the older man. "Thanks Kev."

"Hey, everything okay?" Kevin looked up and smiled seeing his youngest brother holding a tray with coffee, looking concerned.  
"Yeah, we're fine. Kimm told me about the therapist." Nick nodded. "Well, maybe this could cheer you up." Putting the tray down in front of her. Alongside the coffee was the biggest chocolate muffin Kimm had ever seen.  
"Oh my…" Kimm smiled. Nick smiled back. "It was screaming your name so I had to take it with me." Kimm chuckled. "Thank you baby, but I need to share it with you because I can't eat that all by myself!"   
Nick nodded and smiled. "No problem!"  
Kevin grinned seeing the two as Kimm put a piece of muffin into Nick's mouth. He nuzzled and kissed her.  
Kevin wanted Nick to be happy and he thought he had found happiness with Lauren. But he'd never thought Lauren would have such a dark side to her. Hopefully the divorce would come quickly and his little brother could move on with his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Kimm's therapy had gone well and she was released out of the hospital earlier than expected. Kimm's Dad had taken Nick with him to pick her up as her sister and Mom stayed behind. They had bought some flowers, some cake and decorated the living room for her homecoming.  
Nick smiled seeing her all dressed up, she even had some makeup on. "Well, who's this pretty lady?" He walked over to her, kissing her softly.  
Her Dad smiled. "Ready to go home sweetheart?" Kimm smiled and nodded. "Yes, and I'm glad I can just walk out of here."  
The nurse and doctor came back in, wishing them all the best. Kimm and Nick thanked them and said their goodbyes as they walked out of the hospital, her Dad following them.  
"Are you doing okay love?" Nick asked as he held her close so she would stay stable.  
Kimm smiled. "As long as I'm with you, I'm ok…" She started grinning, looking at him. He shook his head and chuckled knowing she referred to the boys' new album.  
They walked to the car getting Kimm in first as Nick joined her in the backseat.  
Kimm's Dad looked into the rearview mirror as he started the car, seeing his daughter snuggle against the man she loved so much. He smiled and drove off.

As they reached her parent's home Kimm sighed softly. She was happy to be out of the hospital but also scared of what the future might hold. Nick saw the expression on her face and kissed her temple. "It'll be okay baby….we'll be okay…" She looked up at him and smiled softly. He smiled back kissing her nose. "Come on, let's get out and see your Mom and sister." Kimm nodded and sat back up as Nick got out of the car. He walked around opening her side and helped her out of the car.  
"Let's go." Nick wrapped his arm around her as they walked over to the house.  
Kimm's Dad opened the front door and let them in as they walked into the living room.

"Welcome home!!!" Her Mom and sister cheered as they hurried over to them. Claire hugged her sister as her Mom hugged Nick. "So good to have you back with us!" Claire smiled as she let go of Kimm. Kimm smiled back. "Me too...but what's all this?"  
Looking behind her seeing the decorations, flowers and cake. Claire smiled. "We wanted to do something nice."   
Kimm teared up. "That's so sweet of you…"   
Claire pulled her back into a hug. "Don't cry….it's supposed to be a happy day!"   
Kimm smiled through her tears. "I am happy….so happy…"   
Nick rubbed her back as he felt himself getting emotional. He didn't get the chance to really think back at all the things that had happened. He swallowed hard, not wanting the emotions to get the best of him.  
Catherine saw Nick's face and squeezed his arm gently. "You'll be okay…" Nick smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, Catherine…"  
Kimm's Dad clapped his hands together. "So...who's ready for some cake?"   
Claire cheered as they all sat down at the dining table, happy to be all together again.

A few months had past and Kimm and Nick were doing well. Nick could finally move his shoulder again, making him more mobile. Kimm's therapy was going slowly but gradually, she started to move her arm a bit more every day.  
Nick had to go back and forth between LA and Las Vegas to see Odin. In the meantime he had received news about the sentences of both Howie and Lauren.  
They were accused of first degree kidnapping and holding a person against their will.  
Lauren faced a sentence of 12 years imprisonment, as for Howie the sentence was 19 years. Nick had taken the news in disbelief. All these years he had spent with him, touring, seeing him as family. Howie would never be a Backstreet Boy anymore. They had to move on as a foursome.  
And Lauren, the woman he had loved for so long, being the mother of their only child and now she was almost near the end of her second pregnancy. He hoped they were doing well. Nick had promised Odin to go and see his Mommy soon.

Kimm was starting to feel a little restless. She appreciated her parents for letting her and Nick stay but she needed privacy. Now that both Nick and her started to heal, she thought about getting back to her own apartment. Nick could live with her and they would finally have some peace and quiet.  
Kimm's thoughts were interrupted as Nick walked into the bedroom. She smiled seeing him back again. "Hey!" She got up and Nick pulled her into a hug, nuzzling into her neck.   
"Mmmm...missed you." She smiled and pulled away. "Missed you too." She looked into his eyes and kissed him softly.  
His hands moved down her ass as he pulled her against him, kissing her back.  
Kimm melted into him as they kissed each other, enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other.  
"Oh Kimm, I wanted to…." Catherine walked into the room seeing her daughter wrapped up in Nick's arms as they kissed passionately.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Shielding her eyes with her hand.  
They stopped kissing as Nick grinned and shook his head. "Mom! You know to knock first! Geez…..see this is exactly why I want to get back to my own place." She let go of Nick and sat back down on the bed.  
Nick looked at her. "You want to go back to your own apartment?" Kimm nodded.  
Catherine looked at her daughter. "But..I thought you liked it here."  
Kimm looked up at her mother. "Mom, I do and I appreciate everything you, Dad and Claire have done for me...for Nick. But we need space. We want to be together, we haven't had time alone since we got back from the hospital."  
Catherine bit her lower lip, knowing her daughter was right.  
"I know sweetie, and you're a grown woman but you'll always be my little girl." Kimm smiled softly, getting up and hugging her Mom. "I know and I love you so much."

Nick looked at the scene in front of him. Emotions ran through him, happy to see Kimm had such a good bond with her parents. One he'd never had.  
He looked down and rubbed his neck, trying to get rid of the sadness he suddenly was feeling.   
Kimm let go of her Mom and turned back to Nick. "So….what do you say? You want to come live with me?" She looked into his eyes as a big smile graced his face. "Of course I want to!"   
Kimm smiled happily as she almost jumped into his arms, Nick holding her close as he kissed her head. "Easy Kimm! Watch your arm!" Catherine warned.  
Kimm let go of Nick and looked at him in excitement.  
"Let's get packing then!" Nick chuckled and stopped her, grabbing her around her waist. "Whoa...easy there..we can start packing tomorrow baby. What if we do dinner first and have a good night sleep hmm?"   
Kimm nodded softly and sighed. "Yeah...you're right. I just got excited.." Nick smiled and stroked her cheek. "Nothing wrong with that. Come on, let's go eat." He kissed her and took her with him downstairs as Catherine followed them.  
After dinner Kimm and Nick went back upstairs. They laid down on the bed as Nick pulled her into his arms.  
"You know…..I think I need to sell the house…" Kimm looked up at him. "You want to sell the house?" Nick nodded. "Yeah..it's too big for me and Odin and I don't think I want to go back to Las Vegas. I think a change of scenery will do me good. Thinking of finding a home here. So I can be with Odin….and you." He looked down at her, smiling softly.  
Kimm looked at him, her eyes questioning. "Wait..what...you mean..?" Nick smiled. "I want you to come live with us."   
Kimm didn't know what to think. "But Odin doesn't even know me."   
Nick kissed her forehead. "When we're back at your place, I will pick up Odin and he can stay with us for a week. You two can get to know each other."   
Kimm suddenly felt a panic going through her. "But...I'm not his Mom, do you think he will accept me?"   
Nick nodded softly. "Eventually, and he needs a mother figure around now that Lauren isn't here for him." Kimm swallowed. It would mean a whole other life but maybe this was the change she needed. She wanted to be with Nick so badly and she really wanted to get to know Odin.  
Kimm nodded and smiled. "Okay...let's do it." Nick smiled happily and kissed her lovingly. "I love you, Kimm."   
"I love you too." Kimm snuggled up against him as she suddenly felt tired. Before she knew it she floated into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, Kimm and Nick were busy packing everything. Although Nick only had clothing and some electric equipment, it still was a few drives back and forth to get it all there.  
Finally, when the last boxes went into Kimm's car they hugged and thanked her family.  
"You've all been so good to me, I will always be grateful." Nick said as he hugged Kimm's Mom. She patted him on the back and smiled. "You're so welcome, and you better take care of my little girl!" Nick let go and smiled as he pulled Kimm close. "Oh, I will. Don't worry."  
They both got into the car and drove off to Kimm's apartment.

About thirty minutes later they arrived at the apartment and got out of the car, Nick taking the last box with him. Kimm walked up the stairs and opened the door. He walked in after her and dumped the box with clothing onto the floor as he pushed the door closed with his ass.  
He then pulled Kimm close looking into her eyes as a smirk curled his lips.  
"Finally…." Kimm smiled back as his lips crashed onto hers, scooping her up and taking her upstairs to the bedroom.  
He laid her down making sure she was comfortable. He kissed her passionately as Kimm moaned softly, she wanted him.  
Nick took her cue and slid his hands under her dress, pushing it up and off. He quickly undressed himself and got back to her, taking off her bra and sliding down her panties.  
"God, you're so beautiful…." He went back up kissing her lips again as he made a trail down her cheek, her jawline, her collarbone, down to her breast where he stopped as his tongue flicked her nipple.  
Kimm groaned, arching up against him. "Fuck Nick...I want you…." Her voice hoarse as a needy breath escaped her.  
Nick smiled as he got back up, pushing her legs farther apart with his. His lips against her ear as he slowly slid into her.  
"I love you so much, Kimm…" He groaned, feeling Kimm wrap her legs and arms around him.  
They moved together as sounds of pleasure filled the room.  
"I want you to be mine...forever…" Nick whispered in her ear. "God you feel so good...I'm so close baby.."  
He picked up the speed as Kimm felt her own orgasm building up.  
"Faster baby...make me cum!" She panted as she dug her fingers into his back where sweat was starting to form.

Nick thrusted harder feeling her walls tightening around him. He wrapped his arms beneath her and pressed her against him, wanting to feel her completely. Kimm's body tensed for a minute as she groaned loudly. "Oh God...NICK!!!"   
Hearing her cry out his name pushed him over the edge as he buried his face into her neck. "God...KIMM!" He felt himself unload into her wetness.  
Kimm arched against him and then relaxed her body as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.   
He gave soft kisses as he slowed down the pace until he went soft. Nick slipped out of her as he rolled off and laid on his back, trying to get his breathing back to normal. "Fuck Kimm….."  
Kimm smiled and snuggled against him, watching her arm and shoulder as she enjoyed her afterglow.  
"I can get used to this…" She smiled, giving Nick soft kisses on his chest. 

He stroked her hair gently and nodded as his breathing got back to normal. He pulled her against him holding her tight. "So can I…"   
Kimm sighed happily hearing him say those words. She felt so safe in his arms and she really felt she could have a future with him.  
"Nick?"   
"Hmmm?" Nick had his eyes closed as he relaxed, having her in his arms.  
"I want to stay with you...forever."   
He kissed her head. "Then let's stay together...forever." Kimm looked up into his blue eyes as he opened them, smiling at her. She kissed him lovingly and snuggled back down, her eyes getting heavy.  
She listened to his heartbeat and his soft breathing, feeling nothing but pure bliss.


	16. Chapter 16

"Kimmie!" Kimm smiled and kneeled, seeing the blonde boy running towards her. She opened her arms and closed them around his tiny frame. "Hey, little buddy!"  
Odin let her go as she smiled at him. "So happy to see you again!"  
She thought back when Nick had picked Odin up from his father-in-law. It was a slow start which was understandable for the little guy but they grew closer and they created a bond with each other.  
Nick smiled down at her seeing her with his son.  
"So are we!" Kimm stood up and moved over to him, kissing him softly. He pulled her close, deepening the kiss.   
"I'm glad you're here. Even though you can't drive on your own." Kimm smiled. "Well that's what cab's are for…"  
He smiled and kissed her nose as he felt Odin tugging his pants.  
"Daddy, I want to go inside!!" He picked him up and turned to Kimm.  
"Ready to see your new home?" Kimm sighed happily and smiled back. "I guess so!" Nick kissed her again on the cheek as she walked after him to the front door.

A month ago Nick had searched for a new home after selling his old home he had with Lauren. It was an emotional moment but he also was happy, knowing he could start a new life.  
He had visited Lauren after hearing she gave birth to a baby boy in prison, taking Odin with him. It felt good knowing she was okay but he was happy leaving the prison, going back to his new life.  
He also got back to his brothers. Starting up new ideas now that there were four of them. It didn't last long until their fanbase had caught up with the news. They lost a lot of fans but things were finally easing down and he wanted to record again.  
They decided not to get back on tour for another year so they could really take their time.

He smiled as he turned to Kimm. "Welcome to your new home." He opened the door and Kimm's eyes widened. It was an open planned living room with a massive kitchen. Everything was decorated in subtle colours which gave her a feeling of peace.  
"Oh my God Nick! This is beautiful!" Nick wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head. "I'm glad you like it." Kimm nodded as she walked through the living room to the hallway.   
There were several bedrooms attached as she walked into one of them. It was massive and even had a little seating area.  
"My apartment fits twice in this bedroom!" She giggled and smiled feeling Nick's arms wrap around her, pulling her against him.  
He nuzzled into her hair. "I'm so happy you like it, I want you to be happy here….with us." 

Kimm suddenly unwrapped herself. "Where is the bathroom?" Nick could see a little panic in her eyes. "Down the hallway to the left. Are you okay Kimm?"   
But she didn't answer as she hurried out of the bedroom.  
She ran through the door and into the bathroom just making it in time not to vomit all over the floor.  
Nick came after her, seeing her kneeled in front of the toilet.   
He sat next to her as he stroked her hair back, keeping it away from her face.  
"Are you okay love?" Kimm nodded as she flushed.  
"Oh God..I'm sorry…" Nick rubbed her back gently. "Don't be, did you eat something wrong?"   
Kimm shook her head and got up. "No, I've been feeling like this for a while now.." She moved past him and drank from the fountain, removing the bad taste in her mouth.  
"Baby, why haven't you told me? You need to see a doctor if you're feeling like this."  
Kimm nodded softly. "Yeah, I know...I'm going to. But I think I'm…" She was cut off by a happy scream.  
Odin came running into the bathroom. "Daddy! Can you come play with me now?" Nick smiled softly. "In a minute Bubs, I'm talking to Kimm."  
Kimm shook her head and smiled seeing the excitement on Odin's face. "It's okay Nick, go play with him. I want to explore the house a bit more."  
Nick looked at her as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You sure?" Kimm nodded and smiled. "Yes, we can talk later."   
Nick smiled back. "Okay." He turned to Odin.  
"You better run little buddy because the tickle monster is here!" He raised his hands and wiggled his fingers, trying to grab Odin.  
The little boy squealed and ran off as she saw Nick chase after him, sounds of laughter being heard.

Kimm smiled softly and dropped her hand onto her stomach. She knew damn well why she was nauseous. She only needed to know for sure before she could tell him. But how would he react?   
She walked out of the bathroom and walked through the house a bit more, exploring her new home. It was an amazing house and she could truly see herself living here and be happy.  
She was met with Odin's giggles as she walked back into the living room, smiling as she saw Nick on the floor as he softly wrestled with his son. He looked up, laying on his back as he smiled.  
"Hey….Odin! Okay we're done bubs!" He pulled him off him and crawled back up. Kimm smiled seeing the happiness in his eyes as he gently pulled her close. She was happy her arm had gotten a lot better and she moved it up to wrap it around his neck, her other arm going with it.  
Nick nuzzled her lovingly. “So, you think you can live here, with us? I know the furniture in here isn’t really great but it came with it...”   
Kimm nodded. “Yes, I think we can be really happy here.” He smiled as he kissed her happily.  
“Then we better get all your stuff out of that apartment of yours.” He grinned.  
Kimm looked into his eyes. “Well, there’s not much and everything that is in there is very old. I think we should buy all new stuff. We’re practically starting over.”   
Nick looked back into her blue eyes as he nodded. “I guess you’re right.” A sudden rumble of his stomach interrupted them. Kimm looked down and giggled. “Guess we need to eat first!”   
Nick chuckled and kissed her again, letting her go to get Odin.  
“Bubs come on, we’re going to get some grub!” He picked him up and turned him upside down as Odin started to laugh. “Daddy!!!”   
Kimm followed the two as they got into the car and headed over for the restaurant where it all had started for Kimm and Nick.

After a good meal and putting Odin to sleep, Kimm and Nick settled down on the couch. Kimm snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around him.  
He kissed her head gently and closed his eyes. “What an adventure we’ve been through huh?” Kimm nodded softly. “Yeah…”   
She closed her eyes as well, listening to his heartbeat as they sat there in silence for a bit.  
Nick finally spoke again as he stroked her hair.  
“I’ve never thanked you for saving my life…” Kimm looked up. “You don’t have to thank me for that love…” Nick smiled softly stroking her cheek with his thumb.   
“But I do...you’re an amazing woman, Kimm. And I wouldn’t know what I would do without you.”   
Kimm smiled leaning into his strokes. “I’m so happy you’re still here, Nick. That’s the most important thing, you’re here for Odin…….for me.”   
Nick cupped her face as he placed his pink lips onto hers, giving her a loving kiss. Kimm melted against him as they kissed, feeling Nick pulling her closer.  
She deepened the kiss as she sat on his lap, wanting to be nowhere else than with him.  
Nick moved his fingers up into her hair as he played and tugged with it.   
Kimm softly groaned, Nick knew what that did to her and he wanted it badly. He pulled away, looking into her eyes as he panted softly.  
She looked back and stayed silent, her thumb running over his bottom lip. He nipped her thumb as he softly sucked on it. Kimm grinned and bit her lower lip as she pulled her shirt up and off, leaving her in her bra.  
Nick roamed her body with his eyes as he leaned up, kissing her neck softly. He trailed his kisses down to her breasts as his lips brushed against the fabric. His hands moving down her back as he rested them on her hips.  
Kimm slowly pushed down, making him buckle a bit. He looked up at her and whispered. “God, you have no idea what you’re doing to me. I love you so much.”   
“I love you too, very much so…” Kimm answered as she crashed onto his lips, her hands going down his shirt and pulling it off. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. If he could bury himself inside of her, he would’ve done. The love he felt for her was immense.

Nick gently moved her from his lap and down onto the couch. He placed soft kisses onto her stomach as his hands moved over her thighs. He started to unbutton her jeans, pulling it and her panties down. Seeing her completely naked again made him groan. He could feel his jeans getting tighter.  
“Fuck...you’re so beautiful…”   
Kimm smiled seeing the bulge in his jeans. “You can take that off now...all of it.”   
Nick took his jeans and boxer briefs off as he crawled back over her. “Are you comfortable enough?” He asked, looking into her eyes. Kimm nodded. “Yes….now make love to me…”   
She pulled him close as she spread her legs.  
Nick groaned seeing her wet already, moving over her and sliding himself into her. He closed his eyes as he felt the tightness and wetness of her again.  
“God...you feel so good..” He buried his face into her neck as he started to move.   
“Nick…” Kimm panted softly.   
“Yes baby….”   
Kimm’s fingers ran through his hair. “Just take me the way you want it. I want you to let go..”   
Nick looked up. “Wrap your arms and legs around me, I’m gonna take you somewhere..”   
Kimm did as he asked and Nick lifted her off the couch after sliding out of her. He walked towards the kitchen and sat her down on the counter, the cold countertop causing shivers down her body.  
“Babygirl….I want you here...on the countertop, pushing that nice ass of yours against me as I fuck you. I want to pull your hair, make you scream…” He whispered in her ear making her almost cum.  
“Then take me…” She answered as she slipped off the countertop and turned around, spreading her legs for him.  
Nick groaned seeing her as his hand went down her breasts, squeezing them. He brought one of Kimm’s legs up as he rested it onto the countertop, making him have better access.  
He pulled her against him as his hand travelled down her center, touching her folds gently.  
He felt Kimm arching against him as he started to rub her clit, making her groan.  
“You like that, don’t you babygirl…” Kimm had her eyes closed, trying not to cum. “Oh God..yes Nick..feels so good..please…”   
Nick grinned knowing what she wanted. He positioned himself behind her as he slid into her warmth. He groaned as he leaned against her. “Oh fuck..yes Kimm...God you’re tight..”   
The cold of the countertop and the heat of their bodies made Kimm go into ecstasy. She tried to hold on as long as she could, feeling Nick thrust in and out of her.  
“Fuck Nick….I can’t hold on much longer..”   
Nick curled his fingers into her hair. It turned him on so much, seeing her in pleasure. “Then cum babygirl...let me see how much you love it..”   
He grunted as his thrusts got deeper and harder, feeling his own orgasm building up.  
Kimm could feel her high coming as she arched up against him, all of her muscles tightened as the rush ran through her.  
“Fuck! NICK!!!”   
Nick felt her juices spilling all over him and that feeling made him go over as well. He slammed into her as his own load shot into her. He grabbed her hips, pulling her against him as he leaned his head back. “Oh God, KIMM!!”   
He slowed down as he laid his head onto her back, panting hard and fast. Kimm had laid herself onto the countertop as she panted heavily. She smiled, he always made her feel so good.

Nick calmed down as he slid out of her, gently putting her leg back onto the ground. Kimm turned around and wrapped her arms around him as she snuggled against him. “Mmmm, that was amazing..” Nick held her close. “Yes, it was babygirl…” She looked up nuzzling him softly. “I love it when you call me that.” Nick smiled, kissing her. “I love saying it.”   
Nick kissed her head. “Come on, let’s get cleaned and then we can go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.”   
Kimm nodded and followed him as he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him as he headed for the shower.  
After a warm shower, Kimm snuggled against Nick as they settled themselves into the bedroom. She felt her eyes getting heavy as Nick held her close.  
Nick smiled, feeling her slip into a peaceful sleep. He really loved her and wanted to grow old with her. Maybe it was too soon to ask her but it felt so right.   
But he didn’t want to rush it, they needed to settle in first and then he could pick the right moment.  
He held her in his arms as he drifted asleep, happy to be with the one he loved.

The next morning, Kimm woke up smelling a familiar smell. She smiled and got up as she put one of Nick’s shirts on. But as she got up she could feel her sickness coming up again. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.  
She sighed as she got up, she really needed to get to the doctor today because she really wanted to know, Nick needed to know. She got her phone and made a late morning appointment.  
Kimm brushed her teeth and went to the kitchen, seeing Odin already started on his breakfast. Kimm smiled. “Mmmmm, what’s Daddy making Odin?”   
Odin smiled as he started to talk with his mouth full. “Daddy...makin..pfancs..” Nick turned towards his son. “Hey, no talking with your mouth full mister!”   
“Sorry Daddy.” Odin kept eating as he watched some cartoons on television. Kimm moved over to Nick, wrapping his arms around him. “Mmmm, smells good..”   
Nick smiled as he flipped over the pancakes. “Of course it smells good...these are my signature pancakes!” Kimm shook her head and chuckled, pinching his ass. “Better get those ready, I’m hungry.”   
Nick jumped up feeling the pinch and smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
Kimm sat down at the counter as she watched him bake his pancakes. "I'm going to the doctors today, still not feeling very well."  
Nick turned his head and nodded. "Yes, please do love. This has been going on for awhile now."

Kimm smiled softly as her mind wandered off, looking at Nick. She couldn't believe everything that had happened and the future she was going to have.  
Nick filled her a plate with pancakes and smiled, seeing her in her thoughts. “Wanna share?”   
Kimm pulled out and looked at him. “Huh, what?” Nick chuckled. “Your thoughts, baby. You were lost in them.”   
Kimm smiled. “Oh those, yeah I was just thinking about all the things that happened and where we are now.” Nick moved over behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her head. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here...with you.”   
Kimm smiled as she held his arms. “Let’s eat or our pancakes get cold.” Nick nodded and sat next to her as he started eating his pancakes.  
“So what time do you have to be at the doctor's office?” Nick asked as he swallowed his food.  
“In about two hours.” Kimm answered, chewing hers.  
Nick nodded. “I can take you there you know. I was planning to go to Kevin for a bit and take Odin with me. I can drop you off and pick you up later?”   
Kimm smiled. “Sure, that would be great.” Nick kissed her cheek as he finished his breakfast. “We better get dressed then.” Kimm nodded and stood up, taking her plate to the dishwasher.  
She looked at Nick, taking his plate. “Why don’t you get a shower and I’ll take care of Odin?”  
Nick smiled softly. “You sure?”   
Kimm smiled and nodded. “Yes, I think I can manage.” Nick pulled her close, kissing her lovingly. “I love you.”   
“And I love you...now go shower..” Kissing his nose as she pulled his arms away from her. Nick chuckled and let her go as he made his way to the bathroom.

Kimm smiled seeing Odin still watching tv. “Odin, are you ready to come with me little buddy?” Odin looked up and smiled. “We need to get you ready because you and Daddy are going to Uncle Kevin.”   
Odin squealed and lifted up his arms so Kimm could carry him. She pulled him out of his chair and walked to his room to get him into some clothes. She sat him down into his crib and opened the closet. “Let’s see….what about this?”   
She held up a bright red sweater and a pair of jeans. “You like this, Odin?” Odin started to jump and smile. Kimm smiled back seeing him all excited. “I guess that’s a yes then!”   
She pulled him out of the crip and sat down into the rocking chair, putting Odin on her lap.  
“Now, put your arms up, we need to take these pj’s off!” Odin happily did what was being told. Kimm slowly started to undress Odin and put his clothes on.  
Nick got out of the hot shower as he heard Kimm and Odin talk to each other. He wrapped his towel around his waist, grabbing another one to dry his hair as he silently walked over to Odin’s room. He leaned into the doorway looking at the both of them.  
Kimm and Odin were too busy with each other and didn’t notice him standing there.  
Odin giggled as Kimm tickled his sides before putting on his sweater. Odin smiled and turned as he wrapped his little arms around her neck, giving her a hug.  
“I love you, Kimmie.”   
Kimm was taken aback by his sweet gesture as she wrapped her arms around his tiny body. “And I love you, Odin.” She answered as she felt a lump in her throat.

Nick watched them as love filled his heart. He could already see she would become an amazing mother to Odin. He dried his hair and turned towards the bedroom where he got himself dressed. After a while he heard little footsteps running through the hallway. “Daddy, daddy, I’m dressed! We can go to Uncle Kevin now!”   
Nick smiled as he scooped him up, seeing him running towards him. “Hey buddy, you look great!” Odin nodded. “Kimmie helped me.” Nick nodded. “That’s really sweet of her, have you thanked her for that?” Odin suddenly looked shy. “Odin, if someone helped you with something you always need to say thank you.”   
He walked to Odin’s room where he saw Kimm placing back his toys Odin had played with.  
“This little man has something to say to you.” Nick said as he chuckled.  
Kimm turned towards the two as she saw Odin hiding into Nick’s neck. Kimm smiled softly seeing him. “What did you want to tell me buddy?” Placing a hand onto his small back.  
A soft thank you was being heard.  
Nick turned his head. “Odin, Kimm can’t hear you. I want you to look at her please.” Odin gently turned his head as he looked at her. “Thank you.”   
“Thank you for what, Odin?” Odin smiled softly. “For helping me.”   
Nick smiled and kissed his head. “Good boy.” Kimm smiled at Odin, rubbing his back. “You’re welcome buddy.”   
“Daddy, can we go to Uncle Kevin now?” Nick chuckled. “No patience this kid has. We have to wait for Kimm, Odin. She needs to get dressed and then we can go, okay?” Odin nodded.

Kimm smiled and ruffled through Odin’s hair. “I better get a shower and get dressed then!” She hurried off to the bedroom and grabbed some fresh clothes, going to the bathroom to take a shower. She quickly dried herself off and got dressed.  
As she walked into the living room she looked at her watch. Her appointment would be in half an hour. “Nick, we should be going now.” Nick nodded and got up, fetching his car keys as Odin followed him.  
They all got into the car after Nick locked the house and drove off to the doctor’s office. 

“I don’t know how long it’s going to take but I’ll call you when I’m done.” Kimm said as Nick pulled over onto the parking lot. “That’s fine love.” He smiled and stopped the car. He leaned over giving her a loving kiss. Kimm smiled, kissing him back. “I’ll see you soon then. See you later , Odin!” Odin waved as he watched her get out of the car and into the doctor’s office. Nick smiled softly, hoping everything would be okay.  
He backed his car up and turned, heading towards Kevin.

Kimm entered the doctor’s office and headed towards the woman behind a small counter. “Hi, I have an appointment at 10:30am with Dr. Mills.” The woman smiled and nodded as she looked at her computer. “Yes, you can take a seat over there my dear. He will be here shortly.” Kimm nodded and thanked her as she sat down. Suddenly nerves hit her. What if she wasn’t pregnant? What if it was something else?  
She took a deep breath and calmed herself down as she heard someone calling her name. She looked up and saw a dark haired man smiling at her. “Good morning, I’m Dr. Mills.” He stuck his hand out as Kimm stood up from her seat and shook it. “You can come with me.”   
Kimm followed the doctor into a small office. “Please, sit down.” Kimm looked at him. He had a very kind face and his eyes were chocolate brown.  
“So, what can I do for you?” He asked, as he put his full attention to Kimm.  
Kimm smiled softly. “Well, I’ve not been feeling very well these past weeks. Almost two months now. I keep vomiting and I’m experiencing mood swings. But I think I already know why I am like this.”   
The doctor frowned. “You do? And what do you think is causing this?”   
Kimm smiled softly. “I think I’m pregnant because I haven’t had a cycle these past two months.” The doctor nodded and smiled. “Well, there’s only one way to find out then.”  
He rolled his chair back as he stood up and walked over to the cabinet. Pulling out a long, small box. He opened it and gave it to Kimm. Kimm knew it was a pregnancy test.  
“These are 99 percent accurate. And if you are pregnant it will show it to you in a matter of seconds. So, please go and use the bathroom and I’ll be here waiting for you.” The doctor smiled and sat back down as he started to type on his computer.

Kimm stood up, taking the test with her as she walked to the bathroom. She undid her pants and slid them and her panties down, as she sat down onto the toilet. Butterflies were flying around in her stomach as she took the pregnancy test, taking off the top.  
She then put it between her legs as she peed on it and put the top back on. She made sure she was dressed again as she walked back to the doctor. He smiled seeing her enter again.  
“Did it go well?” Kimm nodded and placed the test onto his desk. “Good, now we just wait.”   
Kimm couldn’t take her eyes off the test as she saw a first dark line appear. Her heart started to beat heavily and soon a second dark line appeared. She was pregnant.  
The doctor smiled. “Congratulations Kimm, you’re pregnant!”  
Kimm teared up and smiled wide. “I am…..I’m pregnant….” The doctor looked at her.   
“I want to make sure you’re okay though before you leave. I want to measure your blood pressure and I want to run a blood test. Also, you need to make an appointment for an ultrasound. We need to know how far along you really are.”   
Kimm nodded, still having a smile on her face. She moved over to the bed and sat down as the doctor measured her blood pressure. “So, do you only have the nausea or are there other symptoms?” Kimm shook her head. “No, just the nausea. I feel fine actually.”   
The doctor smiled. “Your blood pressure is okay, that’s good. You can come off now” He put it away and got back to his desk as Kimm sat back down into the chair.  
“Good, well, I’m giving you an address where you can do your ultrasound. You can call them and make an appointment. If you are about two months pregnant you also could ask for the gender as well.” He smiled as he gave her the card with the address and phone number.  
“I guess that’s it.” He gently pushed the test towards her. “Take it with you, I’m sure someone else wants to see it as well.”   
Kimm smiled and took the test, putting it into her purse. “Thank you doctor.”   
He shook her hand and guided her to the door. “You’re welcome, and if anything changes in the way you feel or you’re worried, please call me.”   
Kimm nodded. “I will.” She thanked the doctor again and headed back to the woman behind the desk. As she made an appointment for the blood test, her phone went off.  
She grabbed it and saw it was Nick. “Hi baby.”   
“Hey babygirl, I’m on my way back. I was wondering if you were done already?”   
Kimm smiled. “Yes, I’m walking out of the doctor’s office as we speak.”   
“Okay, I’ll be there in about five minutes. Think you can handle that?”   
Kimm chuckled. “Of course silly, I’ll see you in a bit.” Nick smiled. “Okay,love.”   
She hung up and smiled wide. She could finally tell Nick the great news, but she didn’t want to do it here.  
Then she thought of something. They were going to the furniture store anyway, maybe she could do it there, looking at the kids bedrooms. Her thoughts were being interrupted as she saw Nick’s car driving up onto the parking lot. He stopped right next to her.  
Kimm opened the car door and stepped in, kissing Nick as she settled down. “And, how did it go?” Nick asked as he smiled softly.  
She looked at him as she tried to hide her smile. “It went okay, probably stress related. You know, with everything we’ve been through.” Nick nodded softly. “Well, I’m glad it’s nothing severe.”   
Kimm shook her head. “No, I do need to have some blood drawn to see if I’m missing anything but it’s just a checkup.”   
Nick kissed her cheek. “Where is Odin by the way?” Kimm looked back, seeing the car seat empty.  
“Oh, the little man wanted to stay with Kevin for a bit. They’ve invited us for dinner actually, so I guess we don’t have to cook tonight!” He grinned.  
Kimm smiled. “Okay, then we have some time to go and look for furniture and maybe have lunch together?” Nick smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”   
He made sure Kimm was comfortable as he drove off to the furniture store.

About ten minutes later they walked along rows of sofas, chairs and tables. Kimm pulled Nick with her. “Come on, let’s go to the bedroom section first.” Nick grinned. “Ooooo, you wanna get that secured first huh?” Kim slapped him across the chest and giggled. “Could you please stop thinking about sex all the time?” He pulled her close. “How can I not when I’m looking at you..” His eyes went over her body.  
Kimm rolled her eyes. “Come on Nick, we can look for a new bed for ourselves but I really wanted to go to the kids section so we can choose a new bed for Odin. He’s getting bigger now.” Nick’s face perked. “For Odin? I haven’t thought about that.”   
They finally got to the kids section as they moved through the baby area. Kimm’s heart started to race as she stopped at a crib, her fingers gliding along it.  
“Kimm….that’s too small for Odin. He isn’t a baby anymore.” Kimm turned to Nick and smiled at him as love filled her heart.  
She took his hand and placed it onto her stomach. “I know….but it’s big enough for this one.”   
Nick stared back at her, feeling confused. “Wait…….the doctor’s appointment….are you…??”   
Kimm smiled wide as she got the test out of her purse. She pushed it into his hand as Nick was lost for words. “Oh my God Kimm….” Tears welled up into his eyes as he looked at the pregnancy test and back to her.  
He pulled her close as he kissed her. “You’re pregnant! I’m going to be a Daddy again! Oh my God…..!” Kimm smiled wide as tears of happiness and love rolled down her cheeks. Nick pulled away as he cupped her face with his hands, his forehead leaning against hers.   
“You have no idea how happy you’ve made me. You’re going to give us the most precious gift on this Earth. I love you so much!” He kissed her again and held her close.  
They stood there for a few moments, wrapped up into each other's arms, each other’s thoughts, as people passed them by.  
Some of them smiled softly, seeing the two together.   
Finally, Kimm pulled out of their warm embrace looking into Nick’s eyes. “We better start looking for a new crib then.” Nick smiled and kissed her nose. “Yes, and a new bed for Odin.”   
Kimm nodded. “Definitely.”   
Nick took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. “And after that I’ll buy you the most delicious lunch you’ve ever tasted.” Kimm giggled as she saw the happiness on his face. She hadn’t expected him to take the news this well. She hoped for it and now that she was seeing him this happy, she knew that she wanted to grow old with him.   
They finally chose a new baby room and Odin was getting a bed in the shape of a race car.

As they got out of the store Nick took Kimm into his arms and looked into her eyes. “You are my Angel, the one that saved me, you almost gave your life for me. You’re so important to me….to Odin. I saw you two this morning, telling you that he loved you. He truly does, Kimm...as do I, so much.” Kimm smiled.  
“And I love you as well, very much so. I couldn’t imagine a life without you anymore.”   
Nick stroked her cheek as he kissed her lovingly. “Let’s go and have some lunch and then we can head back to the Richardson’s. I think Kristin will be there as well.”   
Kimm nodded as Nick took her hand again, taking her back to the car.  
After a good lunch they headed back to Kevin’s house as they were greeted by Kristin, Mason and Maxwell.  
“Uncle Nick!!!!” They jumped onto him which made Kimm laugh, seeing Nick’s face as he tried to hold the boys. “Whoa, easy boys! You’re not that little anymore!”   
Kristin hugged Kimm gently and smiled. “Good to see you again, you’re looking good!”   
Kimm smiled back. “Thank you, I do feel good.”   
Maxwell and Mason decided to get off Nick and go play with their toys as they took Odin with them.  
Kevin entered the living room, happy to see his baby brother and Kimm. “Hey, there you are!” He pulled Kimm into a big bear hug, she loved Kevin’s hugs. “Hey, Kev..”   
He pulled away as he looked at her. “You look so happy, you’re glowing.”   
Kristin smiled seeing Kimm with her husband as Nick moved next to them, pulling her back into his arms. “Well, there’s a reason why she’s glowing like that.” Nick smiled.  
Kistin started to jump a little. “I knew it…!” Kevin turned to her. “Know what? What’s going on?” He turned back to the other couple.  
Kimm smiled. “I’m pregnant Kevin.” Kevin’s eyes went wide as a wide smile appeared on his face. “Oh my God that’s amazing!!” He pulled them both against him as he hugged them.  
“I recognize that glow anywhere!” Kristin smiled as she hugged them as well. “Congratulations, I’m so happy for you guys!”   
After a few more hugs and kisses they headed for the kitchen as Kristin was already preparing dinner.  
“Can I help you with anything?” Kimm asked, seeing everything stalled out. Kristin shook her head. “No, not yet. Why don’t you and Nick sit outside onto the deck and relax a little.”   
Kimm smiled and nodded. “Okay, but if you need help let me know.” Kristin grinned. “I will hun.”   
Kimm pulled Nick with her to the garden as they sat down in a quiet corner. The sky was already turning orange and purple, the day falling to an end.  
“Look how beautiful the sky is.” Kimm said as she looked up. Nick smiled. “Not as beautiful as you.”  
Kimm looked at him as she started to blush. Nick moved over stroking her cheek softly as he looked into her eyes.  
“Kimm...there’s something I wanted to do for awhile now.” Kimm looked confused. “What? what do you mean?”   
Nick gently sat himself onto one knee as he looked at her.   
“I’ve already told you that you saved me. And that I love you so much. I can’t imagine my life without you babygirl. I want to grow old with you.”  
His hand moved into his pocket as he got out a small blue box. He opened it and inside was a sparkling diamond ring.   
“Will you marry me Kimm?” 

Kristin had pulled Kevin next to her as they both watched the scene in front of them. Kristin leaned against her husband as she sighed happily. “They are so cute together. Nick really deserves someone like Kimm.” Kevin smiled and nodded. “Yes, he does.” 

Kimm looked at him in shock. Then a smile appeared on her face as she leaned forward wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him lovingly and pulled away. “Yes! Yes, I want to marry you!”   
Nick smiled as tears shot up into his eyes. He got the ring out of the box and slid it across her finger. He got up, pulling her with him as they kissed.  
Kimm felt herself melting into the arms of the man she loved so much.  
The sky turned dark as it filled with stars, sparkling bright like the future that was waiting ahead for them.


End file.
